


Spy Vs. Spy

by Accident, MistressMycroft



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 61,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMycroft/pseuds/MistressMycroft
Summary: Greg wasn’t always a spy. He was a uni student, played sports, had a girlfriend. Though it never seemed like enough. Not exciting enough. Not dangerous enough. He wanted more and boy did he get it. Now some nearly fifteen years later he was an international spy for a freelance agency. He collected information about illegal and illicit activities so that people would be safe. Then he meets another Spy from a different agency...





	1. Chapter 1

Greg wasn’t always a spy. He was a uni student, played sports, had a girlfriend. Though it never seemed like enough. Not exciting enough. Not dangerous enough. He wanted more and boy did he get it. Now some nearly fifteen years later he was an international spy for a freelance agency. He collected information about illegal and illicit activities so that people would be safe.  
Greg received his new mission as usual. He’s sitting in a little pub in the arse end of no where in particular when a file is dropped on his table. By the time he looks up whoever left it is long gone. He shrugs and takes up the file, sliding it into his coat. Paying his tab, he head back to his hotel to read the file over.  
Greg settles at the desks and opens the file, frowning immediately. “Fuck..” He grumbles. It seems like someone had broken into HQ and downloaded all personnel files. It was his mission to get the flash drive back before it made it to its destination. He sighs and rubs his hands over his face. It’s not that the mission was difficult, it was that his profile was also on that flash drive. If he failed he’d be exposed along with all his colleagues at the agency. He packs and suits up quickly. The flash drive would be on a train passing by his location in an hour and he didn’t intend to miss it.

Mycroft Holmes had been recruited by MI6 as soon as he'd graduated university. He was trained as a spy and turned out to be one of their best and brightest. With several degrees in various subjects and his innate ability for languages, Mycroft was a natural at deception.  
His latest mission had led him to a small fleabag hotel in eastern Europe. An envelope had been left for him at the front desk for him. Mycroft accepted it and retreated to his room, before looking at its contents.  
A missing flash drive with files of every agent of this independent organization was to be retrieved and brought back to HQ for study.

Greg walks a short distance to the train station and lean against the poll. He looks at his watch, twenty minutes till the train arrived. He goes and grabs a cup of coffee and the paper, sitting on a bench and waiting.  
The file had a grainy picture of who had the flash drive. All he had to do was find the person, get the flash drive, and return it safely. Not that hard.  
He sips his coffee and glances through the paper, waiting for the train as he hears foot steps coming towards him on the empty platform.

Mycroft left the hotel a few minutes before the train that the mark was supposed be on, arrived.  
He grabbed a cup of coffee and walked to the platform, the local paper under his arm. Mycroft finished his coffee and tossed it away, before lighting up a cigarette.  
He glanced around and noticed it was only he and one other man on the platform. Mycroft observed the stranger...male, muscular but not overly so, average height, grey hair, tanned skin...overall, attractive.  
Mycroft shook his head and looked at his watch as he smoked.

Greg watches the man out of the corner of his eye. A bit suspicious since it’s the middle of the night but then again he’s sitting there. He leans back and reads the paper, nothing interesting. He looks at his watch again and folds the paper, standing as he hears the train coming.

Mycroft noticed the man stand as the train approached. He dropped his cigarette and stomped it out. As the train pulled into the station, Mycroft retrieved his ticked from within the paper he was holding. He watched the stranger board the train first, before following onto the train.

Greg takes a seat, getting the feeling the man from the station is following him. His instincts are usually right on point. He had sat across from the target with the flash drive and opens his paper again, the picture of a casual commuter.

Mycroft watched as the gray-haird man sat across from his mark, and decided to sit in the row of seats opposite then. He opened his paper and pretend to read it. He glanced over at the men occasionally.

Greg hums softly, frowning at the story he’s ready before turning the page. He glances around as the page turns, catching the other man watching him. He crosses his leg and continues to read, knowing he’s being watched now. The mark was supposed to get off in two stops and that’s when he’d make his move.

Mycroft knew by the way the stranger reacted to being watched, that he must be rival intelligence.  
He really didn't want to kill the two of them, he hated making such a mess. Mycroft decided he was going to have to let the other man take the drive and then kill the man at another location. Shame really, to put a bullet in such a handsome specimen.

Greg gets off at the stop as the mark. A few other people get off and Greg bumps into the mark. “Sorry eh there, mate.” He grunts, thick Scottish accent. He quickly slips away having acquired the flash drive without the mark noticing because he replaced it with an identical duplicate. He walks casually down the street knowing he’s being followed so he slips into the alley.

Mycroft watched the stranger bump into the mark, before making his way off the train. He knew that move, classic training technique. Mycroft smirked at the thought. He followed the gray-haired man at a distance.

Greg leans against the wall in the alley, waiting for the man following him to appear. “Ya know, you’re kinda shite at following.” He chuckles and licks his lips, looking at the man. “Another spy I take it?”

Mycroft raises an eyebrow, fingering the gun in his pocket. "It was inevitable that you would notice me. Classic move, bumping into the mark, by the way." He said, cautiously moving towards the man.

“Thanks. I find it’s best not to over complicate things.” Greg smiles and nods. “So I’m guessing you got called for the same mark?” He hums. “Don’t you think fingering it is a bit dangerous?” He smirks, glancing to the mans hand in his pocket.

"Not really...I'm quite skilled with weapons like this." Mycroft replied, putting his finger on the trigger and pulling his gun out. "Now why don't you be a good boy and hand over the drive...no tricks either. I'd hate to put a bullet in your pretty head."

“I’ve never really been know for being a good boy. Quite the opposite.” Greg chuckles and raises his hands. He wasn’t armed but he wasn’t worried either. “It’s inside my left breast pocket. I’m just gonna keep my hands up if you don’t mind. I’m not armed. Unless you count these guns.” He smirks and flexes his biceps.

Mycroft stepped closer, keeping his gun on the man. "You think you're a real charmer, don't you?" He snorted, reaching into the man's pocket. "You realize I'm going to have to search you..." He said pulling out the drive. "For a duplicate and forgery."

“I really do try. I’m glad it’s working on you. I’m very proud of that accomplishment. You seem kind of uptight.” Greg chuckles and lets the man search him. “Of course. I was hoping you were the through type.” Greg winks, looking around as he’s searched. “So lemme see.. MI6? Seem like a Bond wannabe.” He smirks, teasing.

"Hardly...Bond wishes he was as skilled as me." Mycroft replied, finding a duplicate. "Nice try...I'll be taking both of these back to HQ...If you're smart, you won't come after me." He said, hitting the man over the head with his gun, knocking him out.

“And if I wanted a date?” Greg teases before being knocked unconscious. He groans as he wakes, rubbing his hand over his face. “Violent prick.” He grumbles and stands. He catches a cab to his new hotel. He takes off his shoe and opens the inner secret compartment, pulling out the real flash drive. “Thinks he’s so smart.” He rolls his eyes, downloading the drive to his secure computer before frying the data. He goes and takes a shower after frying the data on the computer. He had transferred all the data into the agencies secure network so no one could get the data. The flash drive and computer were now useless and no one else could get the data. “Mission complete.” He hums and washes his hair gently, careful of the bump on his head.

Mycroft had searched Greg all over once he was out cold. He found a third drive, quickly copied it to a device he'd been given and put it back.  
Mycroft made his way back to London, looking over the information he'd retrieved. He flipped through the personnel files, before stopping. He stared at the picture of the other spy.  
Lestrade, Gregory(aka- Goldfish)  
education: Some University   
age: NA  
Agency: Frelance.  
home base: London  
skills: Classified.  
Training: ex-military, British special forces.  
Mycroft sighed. Now was not the time to be getting a crush on a rival spy, no matter how attractive he was in person and on paper. Mycroft copied all the files and sent them off to HQ, before boarding a flight home.

Greg hums happily as he broads the plane, plopping right down next to the man who knocked him out. “Fancy meeting you here.” He smiles. He had dropped a tracker down the back of the man’s jacket. “I’m so glad you found the third drive. Let me gain access to your HQ’s base so easy. Sorry you copied back false reports though. Hope you’re not in to much trouble.” He grins and relaxes. He had uploaded the files from the flash drive to his phone and gotten rid of them before stocking it with false ones. He knew Mycroft would take it and download them immediately. “So Mr. Holmes, going back to London?”

Mycroft smirked. "Ever think that I let you access our server? Our man is tracking down each one of you colleagues and taking them in to custody." He turned to Greg. "What do you want?"

“Good thing all that info was a year old.” Greg chuckles and grins. “What I want? A date but I’d settle for coffee.”

"Still useful." Mycroft replied, before turning away again. "Why would you want to date me?" He asked quietly.

“I think you’re hot.” Greg shrugs and smiles. “And brilliant going by your file.”

Mycroft froze. "My file...how did you...nevermind." He looked at Greg again. "No one's ever said that about me before and truly meant it." He said quietly. "If you've truly read my file, then you know I'm not some gullible tart...what is it you really want?"

Greg chuckles and smiles. “I’m not just a pretty face.” He smirks. “I mean it.” He hums. “Nah is you were a tart I’d have had you under me by now.” He laughs, teasing. “Just coffee.” He shrugs and smiles.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "What about me says I'd let you top me?" He asked, incredulously. "Fine...just coffee."

“Who says just because I was on top means I’m topping?” Greg smirks and wiggles his brows. “Perfect. You pick where. I’m sure you’ll want to get it wired first.” He grins.

Mycroft's jaw dropped as his brain envisioned a scenario where Greg was...no! He couldn't think about that.  
"No need...you're not any real threat..." Mycroft replied.

Greg smirks as he watches Mycroft think about it.  
“Good to know.” He chuckles and smiles.

Mycroft doesn't speak again for most of the trip home. Though he does watch Greg's arse as the man walks to the bathroom. He has to keep reminding himself that he has a job to do, and getting involved with an enemy agent is suicide. Mycroft sighs and looks out the window as Greg returns.

Greg hums softly and looks through a few different news sites on his phone, multiple languages as well as biases. “If you wanted I could send you a link.” He chuckles softly as he catches Mycroft look at his phone.

"That won't be necessary." Mycroft's ears turned slightly pink. He looked away from Greg's mobile and pulled out his own.

Greg chuckles softly and shakes his head, frowning as his phone beeps. “Mm I’m afraid I’m going to have to rain check that coffee.”

Mycroft can't help but feel a pang of disappointment that comes with a small wave of relief. The dule emotion confuses him.  
"I understand." Mycroft said, scrolling through his messages and trying not to give away his feelings.

“Aww don’t sound so broken up about it, darlin. I’ll make it up to you. I promise. Chocolates and wine. The whole nine yards.” Greg chuckles and ticks his phone away as the plane descends.  
Greg stands when the plane lands and gets his back down from the overhead bin. “Let me know when you’re free.” He leans in and kisses Mycroft’s cheek, sliding his card into Mycroft’s inner breast pocket. “Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, mon chéri.” He winks and leaves the plane, the first off before the slow shuffle of people trap Mycroft on the plane as they so slowly get their arses in gear.

Mycroft is frozen in place with shock. He never expected the man to show him any affection, let alone kiss his cheek. Mycroft raised a hand to the spot where Greg's lips had touched his skin.  
Once he was able to stand and retrieve his own bag. Mycroft made his way off the plane and to the waiting government car at the front of the terminal. From there he was taken to HQ for a debriefing, before being sent home.  
When he got home, Mycroft pulled the card out of his pocket. He looks at it and smiles, before throwing it in the bin. Mycroft pulls out bbn his mobile and adds Greg to his list of contacts.

Greg goes to his HQ after getting off the flight. He knew he shouldn’t be flirting with an agent from a different agency but he just couldn’t help himself. There was something about Mycroft Holmes that made his mouth water and his mind spin.  
He gets his new emergency mission that takes him out of the country. He wonders if Mycroft would actually contact him or if he’d have to track him down again.

Mycroft stands there, in the middle of his flat, debating. His thumb hovering over the message key. After a few moments he presses the key and sends Greg a text. He knows this could get him in a lot of trouble, but Mycroft can't seem to bring himself to care.  
'Why did you kiss me?'-MH  
He hits send, biting his lip and anxiously awaiting a reply.

Greg reclines in his plane seat, hating such long flights.  
‘Because I wanted to see you blush more. And because it was more subtle than bending over the back of one of the seats and letting you take me then and there.—GL  
Greg chuckles softly, wondering what Mycroft looks like right now.

When Mycroft read Greg's reply his jaw dropped and his face turned red. Never had anyone spoken to him like this. Not even a mark when Mycroft seduced them. He felt a little tingling in the pit of his stomach.  
'I really don't know what to say to that...'-MH  
It was a lame response, but he didn't know how to respond. This was a new situation for Mycroft, one that he wasn't sure exactly how to handle. And he hated not knowing something. It frustrated him to no end.

Greg smiles softly and gets as comfortable as he can.  
‘That’s fine. You don’t have to know everything all the time, genius. I’m pretty smart too.—GL’

Mycroft moved to sit in his favorite chair and typed a reply.  
"Indeed. We shall see about that.'-MH

Greg reads through his mission file.  
‘I’m sure you already know some.—GL’

Mycroft sighed, going over the man's file in his head.  
'What was your area of study in university?'-MH

Greg raises a brow, ordering a coffee from the flight attendant.  
‘History then criminal justice before being recruited for a secret army task force. You?—GL’

Mycroft was surprised that Greg had answered his question. He thought for a bit, before giving his own reply.  
'Political science, multiple languages, economics, law, and a few other related subjects.-MH

Greg hums softly, having read that in Mycroft’s file.  
‘Very brainy of you. So what do you do for fun outside of being a smarty pants?—GL’

Mycroft raised an eyebrow at the man's cheek.  
'You're assume that I have spare time. I play the cello or read.'-MH

Greg smiles and sips his coffee.  
‘I love cello music. Maybe you could play for me sometime.—GL’

'Perhaps one day.'-MH  
Mycroft sighed. This crush was getting out of control.

Greg smiles and closes up his files as the plane starts to descend.  
‘I’m going to be MIA for a few days. I’ll let you know when I’m around for out date. Talk to you soon, darling.—GL’  
Greg turns off his phone and drops it in an airport trash bin before getting on his next flight.

Mycroft set his phone aside, knowing the likelyhood of hearing from Greg anytime soon was zero. He stood and walked to his bedroom to change. As he got into bed, Mycroft's thoughts turned to what Greg had said to him on the plane.


	2. Two

A week and a half later Greg goes back on the grid. He was dirty and banged up but the mission was taken care of. He showers in a tiny hotel room just to wash the blood off of him, some his but most not. He orders food up before pulling out a burner phone to text Mycroft.  
‘Long time no text, Gorgeous. Hopefully you haven’t forgotten about me.—GL’

Mycroft sat in his office when Greg's text came in. 'Honestly, I wasn't sure if I'd be hearing from you again.'-MH

Greg sits on the bed in his towel, hair dripping down his neck to his chest. ‘I’d make sure you’re notified if I wound up dead. Besides I can’t kick the bucket till we go out. Busy tonight?—GL’

Mycroft felt that strange sensation in his stomach again as he read Greg's text.  
'Very generous of you...yes, I'm available. When and where?'-MH

Greg finishes drying off and gets dressed.  
‘8 at the Red Herring pub? I hope you don’t mind I’m changing our date from coffee to a pub but I’ve had a hell of a week and I could use a pint.—GL’

Mycroft felt slightly alarmed at the thought of going to a pub.  
'I don't know about going to a pub...I'd stick out too much. I'll send you an address of a private club.'-MH

Greg chuckles and buttons his shirt.  
‘Aren’t you a spy? Thought you could blend in anywhere.—GL’  
He puts on his head and heads for the door, carrying his bag.  
‘I’ll meet you wherever you say, sweetheart.—GL’

'Wear something nice. The Diogenes Club.'-MH  
Mycroft proceeded to send Greg the address for the club.

‘See you at 8.—GL’  
Greg goes home to his flat finally. He unpacks and send out his last report before showering again, using his own products instead of cheap hotel things. He dresses in a suit, a navy one he’d gotten of a runway show that was premiering next month. He fixes his hair and tie once more before heading out, going to the Diogenes Club when it was time.

Mycroft had stopped back at his flat before proceeding to the club, he'd changed into a black pinstripe suit with red tie.  
He made his way to the private office that had been granted to him when he became a member. Mycroft waited nervously for Greg to arrive.

Greg arrives at the club, being led by one of the butlers. He looks around and feeling the other members watching him, seeing his black eye and bruised knuckles.  
He knocked on the office door that the butler leaves him in front of, waiting for a response from within.

“Enter.” Mycroft called from inside the office.   
When Greg walked through the door, Mycroft couldn't help but to let out a small surprised gasp.

“What? Forgot how devastatingly handsome I was?” Greg smiles and shuts the door before walking to Mycroft. He knew the gasp was about the bruises but he was trying to play it off.

"You've been a fight...your attacker got the worst of it though..." Mycroft said quietly. "I hope killing him was worth whatever you were after."

Greg shrugs. “I thought this was a social call not a meeting.” He chuckles.

Mycroft nodded and gestured to the liquor cabinet. "Please, be my guest."

Greg nods and goes to pour Mycroft and himself a drink. “So how was your week?” He asks, carrying the drinks to the couch in the office to get comfortable, unbuttoning his jacket as he sat.

"Fine. Boring if I'm to be completely honest." Mycroft replied, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. "Are you in pain?" He asked, indicating Greg's bruising.

“Boring is good. Helps balance the hectic.” Greg chuckles and passes Mycroft his glass. “Nah. I’ve had worse.” He shrugs. “Sorry about the bruising. I’d usually have put off seeing you until they faded some but I couldn’t wait.” He smiles, crossing his leg over the other and relaxing back into the plush couch.

Mycroft took the offered glass. "You're still very handsome." He said softly, blushing and looking away. He took a sip of his glass.

“Well as long as you think so that’s all I care about.” Greg smiles and sips his drink. “I think you’re quite dashing as well.” He hums softly, smiling at Mycroft genuinely. He hadn’t been in an actual real date in ages so it felt nice to actually relax for the first time in a while.

"I'm really not much to look at." Mycroft said, taking another sip of his drink. He felt completely out of his element. It'd been years since the last time he'd attempted a romantic relationship with someone. Mycroft had been in university then.

“Mm yes because those hands and eyes aren’t the least bit attractive.” Greg teases and drains the rest of his glass before setting it on the table. “I know you haven’t been able to stop thinking about me. Haven’t been able to stop thinking about that kiss to your cheek on the plane.” He smiles softly, looking at Mycroft. “I’m not here just because I find you stunningly physically attractive. Mentally you’re breathtaking.” He licks his lips. “Plus you’re the first man to knock me out so easily in the past decade outside of sex.” He chuckles. “Color me intrigued.”

Mycroft took a nervous sip from his glass, before setting it aside. "I didn't want to kill you, thus knocking you unconscious seemed to be the only alternative." He paused. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about what it might be like to get to know you better...but MI6 forbids fraternizing with other agents. Its gotten too many of us killed."

“Thank you for taking the less murdery option.” Greg chuckles. “Fraternization? Nah this is just a drink among peering. Nothing to worry about here. At least I’m not.” He smiles. He was a freelance agent so he had a lost less restrictions on him than Mycroft.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "You're not trying to get me into your bed?" He asked skeptically.

“That’s only if you’re willing to join me in it which I’m now sure you are since you brought it up before I did.” Greg smirks.

Mycroft blushed. "...I am." He said quietly. "But if anyone at MI6 found out...I'm not sure this is a good idea."

“Then they won’t find out. We’re spies, Mycroft. Espionage is what we do best.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft nodded. He grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled an address on it. "Meet me here later this evening." He said handing Greg the note.

Greg reads the address before putting the paper in his coat pocket. “I’ll be there.” He smiles and stands.

Mycroft nodded. "Don't worry about supplies." He replied.

“I come prepared regardless.” Greg chuckles and winks before heading to the door. “See you later, darling.” He smirks before slipping out of the building, vanishing into the night.

Mycroft took a moment to gather himself and put the office to rights before heading out himself. He returned home and gathered supplies, putting them into an overnight bag. Mycroft then headed out to the address he'd given Greg.  
'Meet me in half an hour.'-MH.

Greg smiles at the text, arriving at the address exactly thirty minutes later with a bag slug over his shoulder.  
‘Honey, I’m home.-GL’

Mycroft read Greg's text and walked to the door. He opened it and let Greg in. "Welcome..." He said softly.

“Thanks for having me.” Greg chuckles and comes in. “Your place?” He asks, taking off his coat.

"One of many, yes." Mycroft nodded, closing the door and locking it.

"It’s very you.” Greg chuckles and smiles softly, putting his jacket on the back of a chair and setting his bag next to it. “So you’ve got me? Now what?” He goes to Mycroft and rests his hands on Mycroft’s hips.

"You tell me." Mycroft replied, placing his hands on Greg's shoulders. "What did you bring?" He asked, looking over at Greg's bag.

“Mm extra set of clothes, a few supplies, and a surprise for you.” Greg smiles, running his nose over Mycroft’s jaw.

"A surprise...?" Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "Will I like the surprise, or will it end with me having a bullet in the head?"

“If it was the second I wouldn’t have told you about it.” Greg chuckles and squeezes his hips before letting him go before going to the bag. “I noticed your liquor cabinet. And you were missing this.” He hands Mycroft a vintage bottle of whiskey that was between the two dates Mycroft had. “Figured it was your favorite brand so I had to make sure you had the whole collection.” He smiles, knowing that there were less than a hundred bottles of that year in existence.

Mycroft's eyes widened. "...I...thank you." He said moving to take the bottle. "That was a very good deduction, It is my favorite..." He said, placing the bottle on the side table.

“You’re welcome.” Greg smiles and nod. “So..” He hums.

"Bedroom?" Mycroft suggested, taking Greg's hand and leading him to the bedroom.

Greg smiles and follows him. “I’ll warn you now that there’s more bruising over my bod. Not just my face and hands.” He chuckles, having taken quite a few beatings over the week he was gone.

"Shall I kiss them better?" Mycroft offered with a smirk, pushing Greg down on the bed.

“Mm please do.” Greg grins and pulls Mycroft down on top of him. His hand holding the back of Mycroft’s head as he kisses Mycroft. He starts the kiss slow and slowly deepens it, pulling Mycroft close.

Mycroft was surprised by Greg's kiss, but soon kissed him back. His own tangled in the man's hair as he pressed against Greg.

Greg rolls them over, kissing down Mycroft’s jaw to his neck. He nibbles and sucks gently as he unbuttons his shirt, kissing down his chest.

Mycroft let out a moan, arching into Greg. He claws the sheets like a cat.

“Mm you are going to be so fun.” Greg licks his lips, stripping Mycroft’s shirt off him. He kisses over his collar bone, dragging his stubbled jaw over his skin till he gets to his chest. He looks up at Mycroft swirls his tongue around Mycroft’s nipple as he opens Mycroft’s belt.

Mycroft lets out a cry at the unexpected touch and clutches Greg to him. "Gregory..." He closes his eyes and enjoys the sensation.

Greg smiles and teases one nipple before switching to the other as he opens Mycroft’s trousers. He pulls off his trousers, leaving Mycroft is just his pants. “You are mouth watering.” He licks his lips as he looks down at Mycroft, kneeling on the bed as he unbuttons his shirt, tossing it somewhere. His chest and stomach are covered in molted bruising, splashes of dark blue and purple mixed with spots of green and yellow. “What do you want?” He asks, running his hands over Mycroft’s thighs.

Mycroft opened his eyes and looked at Greg. He sat up a bit and kissed a bruise on Greg's shoulder. "Do they hurt much?" He asked softly.  
Mycroft squirmed under Greg's touch. "You, I want you."

“Mm it’s fine.” Greg mumbles, holding Mycroft close and running his hands over his body.  
He chuckles softly and kisses him. “You’ve got me. How do you want me?” He nips at his bottom lip teasingly.

Mycroft nodded before moaning softly. "The way you described...with you on top...without topping..." he replied.

Greg smirks and kisses along Mycroft’s neck. “Want me to ride you, My?”

Mycroft nodded. "Please...been thinking about it for so long." He moaned.

“Good thing I prepped before coming over.” Greg smirks and pulls back, opening his belt and trousers. He lets his trousers slide to the floor, reveling he’s not wearing pants underneath.

"Oh, my..." Mycroft gasped upon seeing Greg completely nude. "Perhaps next time you'll use that marvelous appendage on me." He said moving to the edge of the bed, taking Greg's shaft into his hand and stroking the man firmly.

“Next time?” Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft deeply. He moans and rocks into Mycroft’s hard. “I’m plugged and ready to go.” He mumbles against his lips as he kisses him.

Mycroft groans loudly and lays back and crooks his finger at Greg. "Come sit on my lap and I'll gladly plug you with something else."

Greg grins and crawls into Mycroft’s lap. He kisses him and rocks against him. “Condom?” He mumbles.

"Nightstand...lube as well." Mycroft replied between kisses.

Greg nods and nips at his lip before getting up. “Sit back against the headboard.” He smiles and pulls the lube out of the nightstand with the condoms. “I’m gonna pretend I didn’t see that gun in there.” He chuckles before getting back on the bed. He tugs Mycroft’s pants off and smirks. “Mm very nice.” He smirks and rolls the condom down onto him, stroking him teasingly as he hands him the lube.

"Its always been there- unf...yes..." Mycroft groaned at Greg's touch, before taking the lube and opening it. He sat back against the headboard and poured some lube over his fingers. "Come here..." He said softly.

Greg goes closer and kisses him, taking the plug out of himself. “You have a lovely cock..” He strokes him slowly.

Mycroft reached out to tease Greg's open hole. He pressed two fingers inside the man. "You did prepare for me...quite thoroughly." He smirked, adding a third finger easily.

“Told ya I always come,” Greg wiggles his brows suggestively, “prepared.” He smirks, widening his kneeling stance. He moans and rocks back on Mycroft’s fingers.

"Really? Now your making puns?" Mycroft asked, sliding his fingers in and out of Greg. "If you want to cum, you'll have to ride my cock, not my fingers."

“No better time to make a pun than when I’m about to impale myself on a delicious cock.” Greg chuckles and lines Mycroft’s cock up with his hole, groaning as he slowly sinks down onto him.

Mycroft growled in return, his hands going to Greg's hips and holding firmly. "You feel amazing..." He breathed.

“Ohh fuck yessss.” Greg groans as he’s fully seated on Mycroft’s cock. He pants a bit and presses his face to Mycroft’s shoulder, adjusting slowly. “You feel perfect.” He mumbles and clenches around him teasingly. 

Mycroft groans in Greg's ear, his hands clutching at the man's waist. "Don't tease..." He said, bucking his hips upwards.

Greg gasps and groans as Mycroft bucks. “If you insist.” He grins and starts to ride him. His hands holding onto the headboard on either side of Mycroft’s head, riding him like a rodeo star. “Better?” He smirks, sinking down onto his cock and clenching around him as he comes back up.

Mycroft nodded, his hands tightened at Greg's waist. "I've never experienced anything like this...you feel so good." He groaned.

Greg leans in and kisses him deeply, slowly picking up the pace. “Never had anyone ride you before?”

"Not like this..." Mycroft replied, bringing a hand up and tangling in Greg's hair. He returned the man's kiss with passionate ferocity. Mycroft began thrusting his hips upwards into Greg.

Greg moans as Mycroft’s thrusts, coming down each time Mycroft thrusts up so he can take him deeper. “You feel perfect. Fit perfect.” He pants and angles his hips a bit more. “Fuck yes!” He arches when Mycroft rubs his prostate, cock leaking down his shaft.

Mycroft groaned loudly and brought his other hand to Greg's cock, stroking him firmly. "Cum for me..."

Greg bites his lip from crying out, moaning desperately as he comes hard over Mycroft’s hand.

Mycroft follows Greg over the edge into ecstasy, crying out the man's name. He pants harshly against Greg's cheek as he recovers.

Greg presses his face to Mycroft’s neck and he breathes. “That was brilliant.” He mumbles.

"Indeed...completely worth breaking MI6's rules and risk being shot for treason." Mycroft said, pressing a soft kiss to Greg's hair.

Greg chuckles and smiles, leaning into kiss him. He slowly gets up, arse a bit sore. “Shower?”

Mycroft kissed Greg softly. "Sounds lovely..." He whispered against Greg's lips.

“Lead the way.” Greg smiles, taking the condom off Mycroft and tossing it in the bin.

Mycroft stood from the bed and walked across the room to the ensuite. He flipped on the light and moved to the large shower. He opened the glass door and turned on the water, testing it before getting in.

“Wow. Fancy.” Greg chuckles and follows Mycroft into the shower.

Mycroft smiled. "Generously paid for by the taxpayers of London." He said facetiously, stepping under the water.

Greg chuckles and pours some soap in his hands, lathering it over Mycroft’s back and shoulders. He massages gently, working out some knots.

Mycroft hummed contentedly. "That feels nice, thank you." He smiled, before turning and reciprocating.

“Mm no problem. Went under cover as a massage therapist for a few months. Got good at it.” Greg hums and relaxes under Mycroft’s hand.

"I bet thats come in handy a few times." Mycroft smirked. "What other interesting jobs have you done while undercover?"

“Mm never got to use it on someone I actually fancied till now.” Greg chuckles softly. “Everything you can think off. From CEO of a made up Multi billion dollar company to a dog walker.”

"You...fancy me?" Mycroft asked in surprise. "I thought you just wanted to fuck?"

“I like you.” Greg nods. “Fucking was just a plus.” He chuckles softly.

"I like you too....theres never been room in my life for something like this...romance and espionage doesn't really leave much room for romantic entanglements..." Mycroft said quietly. "This is going to be dangerous if we do this."

“We’re spy’s. Everything we do is dangerous.” Greg turns and faces Mycroft. “All I can do is promise not to kill you.” He chuckles, half kidding and half not. “And that I’ll be good to you.”

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Mycroft said quietly, turning and getting out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and began drying off.

“I never do.” Greg hums and rinses off.

Mycroft looks at Greg. "If anyone finds out about us, they'll want us to either kill each other or they'll kill us both." He said, dropping the towel in the hamper.

“Then no one finds out.” Greg shrugs and turns the shower off, grabbing a towel and drying off as he steps out of the shower. “If this is not something you want to continue then it can end here. It is up to you.” He nods.

"I want to try...but know this, if I'm ordered to kill you...I will." Mycroft said quietly.

“Alright.” Greg nods and smiles. “And I won’t let you. Win win.”

Mycroft shook his head with a sad smile. "I don't understand you." He said softly. "But I like you regardless."

“That’s all that really matters then.” Greg chuckles and smiles.

Mycroft nodded. "I have a mission coming up...I'll be gone for a while, I don't know how long. I won't be able to make contact during that time." He replied, moving to kiss Greg softly. "Stay safe while I'm gone."

“I’ll be around when you get back.” Greg mumbles and kisses him back.

"I leave tomorrow afternoon, but you're welcome to stay the night." Mycroft replied quietly.

“If you want me to stay I’ll stay.” Greg smiles softly, taking Mycroft’s hand.

Mycroft nodded, squeezing Greg's hand in return. "Cuddle with me?"

Greg smiles softly and nods, leading him back to bed. He lays down and opens his arms for Mycroft.

Mycroft crawls into Greg's arms, resting his head on the man's chest and closing his eyes. "Night." He whispered sleepily.

“Mm sleep tight..” Greg mumbles softly, holding Mycroft close as he falls asleep.


	3. Three

Mycroft had been cornered by Russian agents, and was forced into a firefight. As he was returning fire, Mycroft was shot in the chest. He lay on the ground, bleeding. Mycroft pulled out his mobile and called Greg.  
"Gregory..." Mycroft groaned in pain when the man answered.

“Myc? What happened? Where are you?” Greg frowns and pulls out his laptop and tries to trace the call.

"Moscow...Shot...bleeding...Greg-ory..." Mycroft struggled to speak as his vision began to go dark, his body feeling cold.

“Okay. Okay. You’ll be alright. Just keep breathing. That’s all you have to do.” Greg gets Mycroft’s location and sends some friends to get him. “You’ll be okay. Everything’s going to do okay. Just keep breathing, love.” He grabs his laptop and go bag, taking off to the airport.

Mycroft passes out with Greg's name on his lips. He wakes up days later in hospital. He blinks up at the ceiling before looking over at the body next to him. Mycroft smiles.  
"Gregory..." Mycroft whispered in surprise.

“Hello, darling. I thought we decided the only person that could kill us was the other person?” Greg smiles softly and kisses Mycroft’ knuckles.

"You saved me..." Mycroft said quietly, running his hand over Greg's cheek.  
"Mycroft...You're awake." Said a voice from the doorway.  
"Sherlock!" Mycroft said in surprise.

“As if I could leave you.” Greg smiles softly. He jumps a bit and looks to the door, having let his guard down.

Sherlock frowned at Greg as he walked further into the room.  
"I'm glad you pulled through, brother..." Sherlock replied, looking at Mycroft. He placed an envelope on Mycroft's lap. "Your papers...you've been retired." He turned with a dramatic swirl of his coat and walked out.  
Mycroft frowned as he looked at the envelope. "I suppose it was inevitable." He sighed.

“I’m sorry.” Greg says softly. “I’m glad you made it though. Not many people can take a shot to the chest like that but you took it like a champ.” He squeezes his hand gently. He had been so worried.

Mycroft nodded, opening the envelope and looking over the paperwork. His eyes widened.  
"I've been promoted..." Mycroft said quietly. "I'm not a field agent, but I've been given a supervisory position within the government."   
He looked at Greg. "We can be together without it being a problem."

Greg grins and kisses him happily. “Be my boyfriend then?”

Mycroft nodded with a smile. "I'd like that very much." He said, kissing Greg's cheek. "Would you consider leaving your agency...and coming to work with me? As my body guard?"

“I already put in my notice.” Greg chuckles and smiles, caressing Mycroft’s face.

Mycroft smiled and kissed Greg's palm. "When do I get out of here? I hate hospitals." 

“Day or two now that you’ve woken up. The impact of the bullet cracked some of your ribs so they have you on the good pain meds.” Greg nods to the IV pole. “Is there anything I can get you? Are you hungry? You must be hungry. I can go get you food. Wherever you’d like.” He smiles softly. He hadn’t left Mycroft’s side since he got to the hospital in Moscow.

"Anything edible." Mycroft replied softly. "Then again that's hard to find in this country."

“Not unless you know some people. And I do happen to know some people.” Greg smiles. “What do you really want?”

"Surprise me." Mycroft smiled in return. "Though to be honest...all I want is you."

“You’ve got me.” Greg smiles and pulls out his phone, sending off a text.

"Good." Mycroft nodded. "I'm going to need an errand boy for my new office." He smirked.

“Am I going to have to wear one of those tuxedo speedos? Cause I’ll have to get it dry cleaned first.” Greg chuckles.

Mycroft let out a bark of laughter before wincing in pain and holding his side. "Fuck, that smarts." He hissed in pain. "I should make you wear one, just for that."

“Sorry, love.” Greg chuckles. “Whatever you want, My.” He smiles softly, liking to hear Mycroft laugh but will try and save the jokes till Mycroft is better.

"I don't think the office is appropriate for that sort of attire though...maybe just at home." Mycroft replied softly.

“Want me to dress up for you?” Greg smiles and rubs his hand. “You’re going to be on bed rest for a bit so hopefully you don’t get sick of me.” He chuckles.

"Yes, I do. And no, I won't get sick of you. You're far too amusing for me to get rid of." Mycroft smiled, before pausing. "You called me love..."

Greg blushes a bit and nods. “I’m.. Attached to you.” He says softly. “After they found you they took you to the hospital. Then I arrived and tracked down the people who hurt you. They won’t be a problem anymore.” He smiles, having taken care the people who hurt Mycroft by himself. “Then I came to see you.”

"I'm sure my superiors will be glad to hear it. Thank you, Gregory. I truly thought I was going to die." Mycroft said quietly.

“I know. You called me. I heard.” Greg nods and brushes Mycroft’s hair back gently. “No more doing things that could get you killed, mm?”

"I promise." Mycroft nodded in agreement. "I'll sit at my desk shuffling papers like a good boy."

“Good.” Greg smiles and kisses him. He gets a text and goes to the hall, getting the takeaway bag. He brings it in and sets it up on the little roller table. “So I take it that the guy who came by was your brother. He didn’t seem to like me.” Ge chuckles, putting the table in front of Mycroft so he can it. He had gotten an assortment of foods and snacks.

Mycroft nodded. "Sherlock doesn't like most people. He's probably upset that I didn't call him in my last moments...He's my little brother, I've taken care of him since we were children. Even though he didn't attend university, Sherlock was recruited as a teenager. I made sure he was well trained and looked out for. Lucky for me he preferred to work with our quartermaster on experiments, than doing actual field work." Mycroft said quietly.

Greg nods. “I’m sure you’ll make it up to him.” He smiles softly. “Eat.” He helps him sit up and be comfortable.

Mycroft nodded. "Thank you." He said, scooting a plate of food towards himself, and began eating.

Greg smiles softly and sits back, drinking his coffee. “So what does this job you’re offering me entail?”

"Keeping me safe from people who may want to do me harm. My job will be mostly overseeing missions and diplomacy." Mycroft explained. "I'll let you carry a gun." He smirked.

“Mm you always know just what to say to reel me in.” Greg grins and kisses Mycroft’s cheek.

"You'll be able to have as many weapons you want..." Mycroft smirked, kissing Greg's cheek in return. "The agency will make you go through training again though."

“Mm figured. Have to get all my bits and bobs checked out.” Greg winks and chuckles.

"That and a thorough interview. They'll want to make sure you’re not using me to spy on them." Mycroft replied.

“Honestly there’s no trust in the world. It’s like I’m trying to get a job with a professional secret intelligence agency.” Greg smirks.

"Indeed. At least the agency you worked for isn't really considered a threat...we were, come to find out, on the same side. You see, we just don't like freelancers...too messy, we'd rather have all of you work for us, where we can keep an eye on you. Not that it would ever happen." Mycroft explained.

“Makes sense.” Greg shrugs. “Easier to keep an eye on all the kids if they’re in the same backyard.”

"Exactly." Mycroft smiled, finishing his food. Once the plate was empty, he pushed it away. "That was good, thank you."

“Good job.” Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft’s head before taking the trash and tossing it in the bin.

"My chest hurts..." Mycroft said quietly. "When do you think I can get another does of pain meds?"

“I’ll go ask the nurse right now.” Greg nods and goes out to find the nurse.

Mycroft lays back and closes his eyes, trying to ease the pain.  
“You really like this.. man?”  
“Yes, Sherlock. Why?” Mycroft asked, opening one eye to look at his brother.  
Sherlock shrugged. “I’ll be keeping a close eye on him. If he does something I don’t like...”  
“Come now, Lockie...do you really think I’d be that stupid?” Mycroft sighed.  
"Possibly. You've been thinking with the wrong head lately. I just wanted to be sure you're not being blinded by lust or emotion." Sherlock answered.  
"We both promised that only I'm allowed to kill him and visa versa." Mycroft said, closing his eye again.  
"I'll make sure that the interview is harder than normal..." Sherlock replied, moving to take his brother's hand and giving it a little squeeze. "You're the only person in this world that I have, Mycie...if you died because I didn't do enough research...I'd never forgive myself."  
"I'll make sure to stick around and haunt you then." Mycroft smirked. "I promise, Lockie...I'm in no danger from Gregory." He said softly.  
"Get well soon, brother mine." Sherlock said as Greg wandered back into the room. He gave the man a glaring look before departing once more.

“Nice to see you, too.” Greg gives Sherlock a pleasant smile as he walks past. “Okay?” He asks Mycroft.

Mycroft nodded. "He's just concerned for me...I'm all he has." He said softly. "He won't go easy on you during the interview. So fair warning."

“I’ll do my best.” Greg nods. “You’ve seen my skills, read my reports. Do you think I’ll pass?”

"Yes. But he won't make it easy for you." Mycroft smiled softly, taking Greg's hand. "What did the nurse say?"

“Mm I better brush up then.” Greg chuckles and kisses his hand. “Said they’d be in here in a few minutes to assess you and give you more meds. Any time now.” He nods.

Mycroft nodded. "You'll do great, Gregory. Thank you."

Greg smiles softly and nods. “Anything for you, My.”

Two days later Greg was wheeling Mycroft out of the hospital and out to a car that would take them to the airport before then boarding a plane back to London.  
"This is humiliating." Mycroft whined.

“Well at least we have all of first class to ourselves.” Greg hums and helps Mycroft get comfortable.

"Yes...well I suppose there is that." Mycroft nodded, holding an arm around his middle. "I just want us to go home."

“Soon. Just sleep though the flight and it’ll be quicker. You need all the rest you can to heal.” Greg holds him and kisses his head.

"I hate flying." Mycroft sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them several hours later they had landed in London. Mycroft rubbed at his eyes and looked at the seat next to him. It was empty. Mycroft begins to feel a sense of panic and dread.  
"Gregory!" Mycroft called, looking around.

Greg appears from business class a moment later with a bloody nose. “Sorry. I’m here.” He wipes his nose.

"Are you quite alright, Gregory." Mycroft replied, concerned. He stood and offered his handkerchief to Greg.

“I’m fine. Just a little security snafu.” Greg nods. An assassin had been in the plane to kill Mycroft and Greg intercepted him.

Mycroft nodded, reaching a hand up and caressing Greg's face. "My hero." He said softly.

Greg kisses Mycroft’s palm. “Let’s go home. I’ve already taken care of customs and everything. A car is waiting on the tarmac.” He says softly.

Mycroft nodded. "Wonderful, thank you." He said, following Greg out of the plane and to the waiting car.  
Once settled in the backseat of the car, Mycroft wasn't surprised to see Sherlock sitting in the front seat with the driver.  
"Hello brother mine." Sherlock smirked at them in the rearview mirror.

Greg gets in beside Mycroft. “I made sure to make him promise to get us home in one piece.” He hums.

Mycroft smiled softly. "Are the two of you getting along now, just for me?" He teased.  
"No." Sherlock replied, signaling for the driver to go.

Greg chuckles softly. “He’ll warm up to me eventually.”

"I doubt it." Sherlock replied, looking out the window.  
Mycroft smiled. "He likes you...he just won't admit it until he's ready. If he's ever going to."

“I’ll take it.” Greg smiles and takes Mycroft’s hand.

"Where are we going?" Mycroft asked softly.  
"M said to take you home...where you'll be safe and watched." Sherlock answered.  
Mycroft buried his face in Greg's neck. "I want to go to my home...not...there." He sighed.  
"You just try tell her that." Sherlock snorted

Greg frowns a bit and holds Mycroft. “Where are we going?”

"M is the head of MI6, she's...she's basically 'mother' to everyone in the program...as it only ever recruits orphans. She has a safe house where agents are brought to stay and recover..." Mycroft replied.  
"He just doesn't want to be fussed over by her." Sherlock added.

“She’s real?” Greg blinks, always having thought M was a myth.

"Yes, M is real. We keep her out of sight and out of mind." Sherlock replied.  
"We couldn't have the head of our organization being found out or killed." Mycroft said quietly. "Besides...as I said before, she's a mother to all MI6 recruits."

Greg hums and nods, kissing Mycroft’s head. He figured that probably meant he and Sherlock were orphans as well. “So I hear the interview is quite rigorous. What should I expect?” He asks, looking to Sherlock.

"Physically and mentally it will be quite draining. Though judging by your file...you've endured worse." Sherlock said the last bit quietly.  
Mycroft looked at Greg. "You've been tortured?" He asked softly, bringing a hand up to caress Greg's cheek.

“Oh yeah. No big deal. More like a hobby. I go out and get a pint with the lads after.” Greg smiles softly, placing his hand over Mycroft’s.

Mycroft leaned in and kissed him gently. "I've been...tortured before..." He said quietly. "Worse than getting shot." He whispered against Greg's lips.  
"Now you know why I don't do feild work." Sherlock interjected.

“I know..” Greg says softly and kisses Mycroft back gently.  
“Well when you brainiacs figure out a way that we don’t have to do it let us know.” Greg chuckles.

"Sure thing." Sherlock snorted.  
"We're here, Sirs." The driver interrupted.  
"Take us up to the door." Mycroft ordered.

Greg hums and rubs Mycroft’s back gently, helping him out of the car as they arrive. “Okay?”

"Just sore." Mycroft replied with a small smile. "I just want to take my pain meds and rest...maybe cuddle a bit."

“Let’s get you in and settled then.” Greg smiles softly and wraps his arm around him, letting Mycroft lean on him as they go inside. 

"M will be here in a few hours, so don't get too comfortable." Sherlock warned, preceding them into the house.  
"I'm not well enough to do anything, Lock...I just want to take a nap." Mycroft replied.  
Sherlock looked at Greg. "Make sure he gets some rest...and prepare yourself for M's arrival."

“Well I was thinking of putting my feet up on the coffee table but since you said that I guess I won’t.” Greg hums, teasing Sherlock as he holds Mycroft.  
“I’ll take care of him.” He nods.

"You better." Sherlock hisses before stalking off.  
Mycroft sighed. "Always so dramatic." He looked at Greg. "My quarters are upstairs...I'm going to need help getting there."

“Of course.” Greg nods and scoops Mycroft up, holding him bridal style as he starts up the stairs. He carries Mycroft with no problem, even with their bags strapped to his back.

"That's really hot." Mycroft blushed. "My quarters are third door on the left, end of the hall."

“I’ll carry you around more often then.” Greg chuckles softly. He carries him to Mycroft’s quarters, gently setting him on the bed. He sets their bags down and takes Mycroft’s pain meds out, pouring him a glass of water. “Here. Take these and then we’ll have a cuddle and you can nap.” He smiles softly, handing Mycroft the pills and glass.

Mycroft gratefully took the pills and glass of water with a small smile. When finished, he set the glass aside and lay down...well, as much as he could with a bunch of pillows propping him up. Lucky for them there were plenty of pillows, so Greg could sit up next to him and they could cuddle.

Greg makes sure Mycroft is comfortable, moving some of the pillows so his chest isn’t strained. “Okay?” He asks softly as he sits next to him.

Mycroft nods as he gets comfortable. "Yes...its just that if I move a certain way, my chest hurts." He said quietly. "Its good to be out of the hospital and back in London." He smiled, taking Greg's hand.

“Well I’ll carry you wherever you’d like so you don’t have to move.” Greg smiles softly. “Mm good to cuddle you again.” He kisses his hand.

"You'll get tired of hauling me around all the time." Mycroft chuckled. "When I'm better I want you to feel you inside me." He said quietly.

“I’d never get tired of having you in my arms.” Greg kisses his head. “Oh yeah?” He hums, smiling softly.

Mycroft nodded with a tired yawn. "Very much so." He smiled, leaning against Greg.

Greg smiles and cuddles him close, being careful of him. “Whatever you’d like, My.”

"You...I like you..." Mycroft mumbled as he fell asleep in Greg's arms.

Greg smiles softly and kisses his head as he holds him. “I like you, too.”

The next day Mycroft woke up in pain, gasping and blinking back tears. "Greg-gory..." He whimpered.

“I’m coming. Hold on.” Greg is getting him pain meds. “Here. Take these.” He helps Mycroft take the pills.

Mycroft pants after Greg takes the water away. "Thank...you...Greg..." He gives the man a weak smile, reaching for the man's hand.

“You’re welcome. Just try to breathe slowly.” Greg kisses his head and smiles softly, holding his hand.

Mycroft nodded, squeezing Greg's hand. "Sorry...just hurts..." he whispered.

“It’s okay. Squeeze as hard as you need.” Greg says softly. “How bad on a scale of one to I need to go to the hospital?”

"Eight. Check my bandages...make sure I didn't rip open the stitches...please..." Mycroft answered, squeezing Greg's hand a little harder.

“Okay.” Greg nods and moves the bandage, looking at the stitches.

“How does it look?" Mycroft asked nervously. "Do we need to go to the hospital?"

“Well it looks like you got shot.” Greg says softly. “I think you may have popped two stitches. We can go to the hospital if you want or we can call a doctor here to redo them.”

"Call a doctor...please." Mycroft replied.

“Alright. I’ll have him bring stronger pain meds as well.” Greg nods and puts the bandage back. He pulls out his phone and makes a call. “Hey, mate. Yeah I’m good. I need you to come do me a favor. Bring your kit. No I’m fine. It’s for.. its for a friend. Yeah. Okay. Pain meds as well. Strong. Mmhmm. Alright. I’ll send a car. Great. Thanks. See you soon.” Greg hangs up and goes back to Mycroft. “Fifteen minutes. He’ll be here soon.” He takes Mycroft’s hand gently.

"You're truly amazing, love...thank you." Mycroft replied softly. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

“Of course. Anything for you, My. Whatever you need I’ll make sure you get it.” Greg kisses his head softly. “Is there anything I can get you? Anything you want delivered?”

Mycroft opened his eyes. "Once I've been seen to...Perhaps something to eat?" He squeezed Greg's hand again as another wave of pain washed over him.

“Yes okay. What would you like? Anything.” Greg kisses his knuckles gently.

"I'm really craving Chinese..." Mycroft smiled. "Think you can get that this early in the day?"

“Of course. I’ll get you a feast fit for an emperor.” Greg smiles and nods.

"You're the best." Mycroft smiled softly. "How long did you say it would take your doctor friend?"

“He should be here any minute.” Greg nods and sends a text for food delivery.

Mycroft nodded, closing his eyes again. "Good...thats good." He said quietly.

Someone knocks at the door and Greg goes to answer it. “John. Thanks for coming.” Greg smiles and leads him in.  
“Hello. I’m Dr. Watson. I hear you popped some stitches.” John smiles and walks over to Mycroft. “May I have a look?” He asks, looking to Mycroft’s chest as he looks at his chest.

Mycroft nodded. "It hurts...may I have something for the pain?" He asked quietly, letting John take a look at his chest.

“They didn’t use the right stitch on you. That’s why they popped.” John hums and looks at Mycroft’s chest, seeing the popped stitches. “Sure thing. I’m going to start an IV so the medication works more efficient and so you can get antibiotics as well.” John nods and starts an IV on Mycroft, starting something for the pain and antibiotics.  
Greg holds Mycroft’s hand and kisses his knuckles gently. “John is the best. He always comes around and patches me up when I need it. I wouldn’t trust anyone else.” He says softly.

"Fucking Russians....their assassin failed, so they tried to kill me with their atrocious medical care." Mycroft said a tad dramatically. "Thank you, Dr. Watson..." He offered an arm for the IV. "Anyone who looks after this reckless man's injuries, is a trustworthy person...thank you."  
Mycroft squeezes Greg's hand as John puts the IV in his arm. He hisses, when normally he wouldn't even flinch, but he's in too much pain to care about appearances.

“Mm wouldn’t be the first time I heard of someone surfing getting shot but croak from the medical care.” John chuckles softly. “I think Greg and I have the recklessness in common. I used to be the medic on his combat team. That’s how we met.” John smiles softly, getting the IV flowing and setting up the pain medicine. He adds the antibiotics in a separate bag, attaching the tube into the IV line.  
“It’s alright, love. I’ve got you. It’ll be better soon. I promise.” Greg holds Mycroft’s hand no matter how hard he’s squeezed.

"Ah...military man...I'm sure you seen quite a lot. You'll have to tell me stories about the two of you one day." Mycroft says with a smile smile.  
He leans against Greg for comfort. "My hero." He whispers.

“Whenever you’d like. Hopefully I don’t get Greg in too much trouble.” John chuckles and tapes down the IV.  
Greg holds him and kisses his head. “You’ll feel better soon.”

"I doubt it. He's mine now...my darling and my bodyguard." Mycroft said softly, blushing a bit at his own words.  
"You're kisses make it better...jot great, but better." Mycroft sighed.

“I’m sure he’s quite good at both.” John smiles softly and goes to wash his hands before fixing the stitches.  
“All yours, love. The medicine might make you feel a bit loopy.” Greg smiles softly and kisses his head.

Mycroft nodded with a small smile. "I just want the pain to go away, I'll deal with the embarrassment later."

“I know. Should be kicking in any minute.” Greg smiles and kisses his head.  
“How are we feeling?” John smiles and comes back, getting a few supplies from his kit.

Mycroft gave Greg and John a dopey smile. "Better. Still hurts...like an ache." He replied, pointing to his chest.

Greg chuckles softly and kisses Mycroft’s knuckles.  
“Well I’m about to numb it so I can redo your stitches. Okay?” John asks as he fills a syringe with a numbing agent.

Mycroft hides his face against Greg.  
"Don't like needles." Mycroft mumbled.

Greg holds Mycroft’s head to his chest. “It’s okay. John will be done before you know it. He once had to stitch me up in the back of a moving helicopter.”  
John numbs the area quickly, making sure Mycroft couldn’t even feel the needle. He puts on gloves and gets started on repairing the stitches once Mycroft is numb.

Mycroft nodded into Greg's chest. He didn't even feel the needle, nor when John began to stitch him up.  
"Thank you." Mycroft mumbled.

“You’re doing so well, love. Almost done.” Greg kisses his head.  
John finishes stitching him quickly and places new bandages.

Mycroft felt John secure the new bandages. He looked down to to see.  
"Am I good Doctor?" Mycroft asked quietly.

“All patched up.” John nods and wraps up the used supplies, taking off his gloves. “These stitches will hold better. The reason the last ones popped is because they weren’t knotted properly. These won’t break unless you start carrying around a hundred pound pack. Believe me I’ve tested it myself.” John chuckles softly and takes a look at his IV medicine bags.  
“You did so good, love. I’m so proud of you.” Greg kisses Mycroft gently.

"I won't be doing any heavy lifting anytime soon." Mycroft replied, watching John check his IV bags.  
Mycroft, uncharacteristically giggled when Greg kissed him. "You're scruffy." He said, running a hand over Greg's cheek.

“Good.” John nods.  
Greg eyes widen and smiles softly at Mycroft’s giggle. “Like it?” He chuckles.

Mycroft nodded with a smile. "Its scratchy...tickles."  
He looked back at John. "You'll be paid for your visit. Reimbursed for the supplies."

“Maybe I’ll keep it then.” Greg smiles, relaxing into his touch.  
“Don’t worry about it.” John smiles and gently removes Mycroft’s IV when it’s finished. “Now that your stitches are fixed the pain should be a lot more manageable with regular pain meds. If you need anything else just give me a call.” He hums and puts a plaster over the cotton ball on Mycroft’s arm where the IV was.

Mycroft kissed Greg's cheek with a smile, before turning to John.  
"Thank you doctor." Mycroft said softly. "You've saved my life..."

Greg chuckles softly and smiles.  
“Just doin my job.” John smiles and packs up. “When you’re healed up we’ll go out and have a pint sometime and I can tell you all the embarrassing stories about Greg.” He chuckles.  
“Oi!” Greg laughs and smiles.

"Its a deal, doctor." Mycroft smiled tiredly. "Will you be staying for dinner?" He asked.  
Mycroft kissed Greg's cheek again.

“If you want me to. I can keep an eye on your swelling.” John nods, having already finished his shift so he had nothing else on.  
Greg smiles and nuzzles him.

Mycroft smiled. "I'd like to thank you...feeding you seems the least I can do."  
He nuzzled back into Greg's chest. "I'm hungry..."

“I’ll stay then.” John smiles and nods.  
“Good should be here any minute. Do you want to eat here or do you want to go to the table?” Greg asks, knowing Mycroft should stay in bed but also knowing he’s stubborn.

"I don't think I could move. Lets stay here." Mycroft replied, before turning to John.  
"Do you just patch people up, or are you an actual doctor?" Mycroft asked.

“Okay.” Greg nods and kisses his head.  
“I’m an actual doctor. Captain John H. Watson, M.D.” John chuckles and nods.

Mycroft rubs his face against Greg's chest. "You're very comfortable..." He smirked.  
"Your own practice or a clinic job?" Mycroft asked.

“I’m here for your comfort.” Greg cuddles him gently.  
“I pick up a few shifts here and there at a clinic.” John shrugs, missing the excitement of the battlefield.

"You make such a good pillow." Mycroft smiled softly.  
"You miss the excitement of the military, don't you? What if I told you I could get you a job...one with excitement?" Mycroft suggested.

“Always here for your needs.” Greg smiles softly.  
John raises a brow. “I’m listening.”

Mycroft hummed in contentment.  
"A man with your background could do great things in MI6..." Mycroft answered vaguely.

“I’ll be right back.” Greg kisses Mycroft’s head and goes to the door when he gets a text that food had arrived.  
“Mm is this a job offer?” John chuckles.

Mycroft nodded, leaning back against the pillows. "Hurry back." He said softly.  
Mycroft looked at John. "Yes, this is a job offer. We need people like you." He replied. "If you're anything like Gregory, you'll do well. And we pay better than the clinic."

Greg smiles softly and nods, going out to grab the delivery.  
“Alright.” John nods, sitting in one of the chairs.

"If you accept, you'll be paired with one of young and somewhat reckless agent. No, you're not a babysitter, more of a bodyguard and conscience." Mycroft explained to John.

“Sounds like what happened with Greg and I. I was part of the team for about two years before he joined. Had to keep him out of trouble.” John chuckles, familiar with the task of keeping a rookie alive.

Mycroft smiled. "The agent you'll be keeping out of trouble has feild experience, though he doesn't really like it. He'll need some motivation and someone to be his conscience."

“Mm I see. More of a desk jockey is he?” John chuckles.

"I'd say...he's more of an experiment with things and see what he can damage, type." Mycroft replied with a fond smile.

“If I get blown to Timbuktu I get collateral damage pay.” John laughs.

"You'll be paid, if you can stand to be in the same room with the little shit for more than five minutes." Mycroft smirked.

“Mm you’re really selling this job.” John chuckles and shakes his head.

"You like danger...you thrive on it. And believe me when I say, partnering with my brother will be quite the adventure." Mycroft replied.

“I look forward to it then.” John smiles.  
“Look who I found.” Greg smiles as he comes in with the food, followed by Sherlock.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear...Sherlock..." Mycroft smiled and winked at John.

“Him?” John raises a brow, looking Sherlock over as Greg’s sets out the food.

"Yes. Dr. Watson, this is Sherlock." Mycroft replied.  
"This is my new partner?" Sherlock asked, looking John over. "At least he has useful skills."

“Such praise.” John rolls his eyes, a bit amused. Greg helps Mycroft sit up more and sets a pillow on his lap, setting his plate on the pillow. He gives a plate to Sherlock and John as well.

"I'm afraid that's as close to a comment as you're going to get." Mycroft replied.  
"Thank you, Gregory." Mycroft kissed his cheek.  
Sherlock gave Mycroft a look before sitting down at the end of the bed.

“Mm I’m used to posh gits looking down their nose at me.” John chuckles and shrugs, half teasing.  
“You’re welcome, love.” Greg smiles. “Hopefully there’s enough that you like. I got some of everything off the menus. Public and secret.”

"Mycroft's the posh git. I just know what I like." Sherlock retorted, not realizing how that sounded.  
Mycroft smirked, before turning his attention to Greg. "Wh- oh, yes...thank you. I like restaurants with secret menus, usually means they're really good. Or have true VIP clients."

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” John smirks.  
“Only the best for you.” Greg smiles softly and hands him his drink for a sip.

Mycroft takes a sip of his drink, watching Sherlock and John go back and forth, amused. He hands the drink back to Greg when he's done.  
"Do you still have your military uniform?" Mycroft asked John innocently.  
Sherlock glared at Mycroft.

Greg takes Mycroft’s drink. He hums softly and eats, watching Sherlock and John as well.  
“Of course I do. Medals and all.” John smirks.

Mycroft eats what Greg gave him, avidly watching his brother for a reaction.  
Sherlock's ears turned pink as he imagined John in his uniform, decked out in medals.

“Wanted of anything, Myc?” Greg smiles softly.  
“Then again I have a few different uniforms. Formal uniform, combat uniform, and my captain’s uniform.” John licks his lips, smirking at Sherlock.

Mycroft nodded. "I'd like some more of the rice and beef."  
Sherlock went red, set his plate down and walked out of the room.

Greg nods and scoops more onto Mycroft’s plate.  
John raises a brow. “Something I said?” He looks to Mycroft.

"Thank you." Mycroft replied, kissing Greg's cheek.  
He turned back to John. "He's always had a thing for soldiers...a kink, if you will."

Greg smiles and hums happily as he eats.  
“Ah.” John chuckles and nods, starting to eat again.

"It was simply his turn to be embarrassed...we have what you might call...an unusual relationship." Mycroft replied. "I tease him, he insults me."

“Very healthy.” John chuckles and shakes his head. “How’s your chest feeling sitting up?”

"Better, thank you." Mycroft replied softly. "Its hard to lay down."

“Good.” John nods. “Laying down is going to be hard because you have some cracked ribs I’m sure.” He nods. “Anything you do is going to make those uncomfortable for a few weeks.”

Mycroft nodded. "I have my pillow." He smiled, patting Greg's chest gently.

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft’s head.  
“Good good.” John smiles and nods, finishing his food. “Well I better go see if my rookie has worked himself into a snit or not.” He chuckles and stands. “I’ll be back in a bit to check on your stitches and pain level, alright?”

Mycroft nodded with a smile. "Take your time. I'll be fine." He said snuggling up to Greg once more.

Greg cuddles Mycroft gently and holds him carefully.  
“Will do. Get some rest.” John smiles and leaves them. He walks through the manor, looking for Sherlock.

Mycroft closed his eyes and held Greg. "I'm tired...thank you for bringing food."  
Sherlock was out on the back patio smoking, deep in thought, when John walked out.

“You’re very welcome, love. Sleep. I’ve got you.” Greg cuddles him.  
“You know those will kill you.” John hums, leaning against the door frame as he watches Sherlock smoke.

"I love you." Mycroft whispered, drifting off to sleep.  
Sherlock jumped, not expecting anyone else to be around. He turns to face John. "Shouldn't you be looking after my brother, doctor?"

Greg kisses his head softly. “I love you, too..” He says softly, dozing with him.  
“He should be falling asleep right about now.” John nods. “Greg will let me know if my assistance is needed.”

Mycroft dozed, not having heard Greg's response, but he nuzzled his face into Greg's chest.  
Sherlock snorted. "He's in love...with a spy who used to be an enemy...foolish." He said stomping his cigarette out.

Greg cuddles Mycroft close as they sleep.  
John chuckles and shakes his head. “So? Even if it is foolish you have to admit they’re happy. That’s the most important thing.”

Sherlock shrugged. "If you say so." He crossed his arms. "Mycroft wants you to be my new 'handler', does he? Do you know how many I've been through?"

“I don’t really care frankly. They weren’t me. They weren’t what you needed.” John smirks.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And you think you're what I need?" He asked skeptically.

“We’ll just have to see.” John shrugs and walks back inside, knowing Sherlock’s curiosity wouldn’t let him drop it.

Sherlock followed John inside. "Like what?" He asked, frustrated that the man hadn't answered him.

“Well for one I got you to follow me and I didn’t even have to ask you to do it.” John smirks as he looks at Sherlock. “You can see I’m skilled and know you can trust me because I’ve already patched up your brother. If anything you’ve probably been watching me in the cameras since I stepped foot in this place.” He nods to different hidden cameras around the room. “No only can I get you to do what I want without asking, you know I have what it takes to back up my skills, and it’s probably still running around your head what I look like in that uniform. There’s a picture of me in it in my file.” He winks and heads to the kitchen to make tea.

Sherlock swallowed thickly, following John. "So...what you're saying is that I find you interesting enough that you keep you around?"

“Yup pretty much.” John nods and starts to make tea.

Sherlock frowned. "We'll see..." He replied, grabbing the teabags.

“That’s what I said.” John smiles and nods.

Sherlock hands John the tin of teabags. "I'm aware...I've read all the files Mycroft brought back from his mission against Greg. You were mentioned as a contact, which of course my brother looked into...so yes, I've read your file...you were discharged for a wound you sustained on a mission. You have a prosthetic leg...it doesn't show."

“May have tweaked it.” John hums and makes the tea, steeping the tea bags in the mugs. “I’ve always been rather adaptable.”

Sherlock looked at John curiously. "Meaning what?" He asked.

“Adaptable or tweaking?” John asks and goes to the fridge pulling out the milk.

"Tweaking...is whats in your file wrong?" Sherlock asked, glancing at John's leg.

“Oh no that right. I lost my leg. This just isn’t the prosthetic they gave me.” John smirks and pours milk into his mug. “Milk for you?” He asks.

"You built your own?" Sherlock asked. "Yes, please." He nodded.

“Yup. Took some trial and error but I think this one is good right now. I’m always trying new stuff to make it better though.” John smiles and pours milk into Sherlock’s tea.

"You like to experiment?" Sherlock asked in surprise. "I suppose we have more in common than I thought."

“Told ya.” John chuckles and sips his tea after putting some sugar in it, leaving the sugar out for Sherlock to put his own in.

Sherlock ignored the sugar, taking his tea and moving to the kitchen table. "My brother expects you to protect me and if need be patch me up, while on missions."

John nods and sits as well. “Yeah sounds like my usual job. Never had anyone die while I was charged with protecting them.”

"Good to know." Sherlock replied, taking a sip of his tea. "Keeping me alive may prove to be more difficult than you expect."

“I’ve never been one to back down from a challenge.” John shrugs.

"You say that now..." Sherlock mumbled into his teacup.

“You’re not the only stubborn one here, ya know?” John hums, stirring his tea.

"I'm beginning to understand." Sherlock replied, setting his cup down.

John smiles and nods, finishing his tea.

"We should go to the range, once you've been cleared by MI6." Sherlock said randomly.

“Who do you think taught me?” John chuckles and takes their mugs to the sink.

"Why am I not surprised that was redacted from your file." Sherlock sighed.  
"We should go see what Qs been up to." Sherlock said standing.

“Sure. Probably not the same Q from when I joined.” John nods and follows him.

"No, he passed a few years back...now my younger brother is quartermaster." Sherlock replied, leading John through the house, to the large library. He takes an item off one of the bookshelves, causing the entire bookcase to move. "This way." He smirked, walking through the secret passage way.

“Ohh very mysterious.” John chuckles and follows. “You lot have filled up the agency on family members alone.”

"You can blame our estranged uncle for that...he was the old quartermaster...recruited Mycroft and helped M raise us. I liked him, so did Q..." Sherlock replied, leading John down a staircase to a tunnel beneath the house. "This leads directly to Qs lab."

John hums and nods as he listens. “So I take it you lot are orphans.” He hums softly.

Sherlock nodded. "Yes. Our parents died not long after Quentin was born." He said quietly. "We've been wards of MI6 since we were children."

“I’m sorry.” John says softly.

"I was only seven...Q was barely one...Mycroft fourteen." Sherlock replied. "I hardly remember them and Q was too young...I feel bad for Mycroft, really. He knew them."

John hums and nods. “The oldest always has the most responsibility. My sister and I were left at an orphanage one day. No explanation.”

Sherlock nodded. "Did your sister join as well?" He asked softly.

John shakes his head. “No. She wasn’t cut out for this life. She washed out in training. Now she stays home curled up with a bottle of whatever liquor she can get her hands on.” He hums as they get to a door.

Sherlock looks at John. "I'm sorry." He said quietly, before opening the door. "Family is always difficult."

“Isn’t that the truth.” John nods and follows him.

"This way." Sherlock lead John down a hallway, past other corridors and rooms to a set of large glass doors. "Here we are...Qs lab." He smiled, holding the door open for John.

“Wow.” John looks around as they enter.

A curly haired head popped up from behind a computer screen and grinned. "Sherly!" He exclaimed, springing up from his desk and moving to hug his brother.  
"Hello Q." Sherlock replied, hugging Quentin. "This is John Watson, my new handler."

“Hello.” John smiles, quite surprised how young the new Q is. He’s used to an older man.

Q stepped back from Sherlock and offered his hand to John. "Hello...I'm Quentin." He smiled.

“Nice to meet you.” John smiles and shakes his hand. “I think you’re the youngest Quarter Master I’ve ever met.” He chuckles.

Quentin smiled. "Uncle Rudi trained me well. So, what can I do you for?" Q asked moving back to his desk.

“Just having a look around. Waiting to see how Mycroft does.” John hums, look at the tech laying out.

Q looking at Sherlock. "What happened? I mean besides him getting shot..."  
"Doctors screwed up the stitching." Sherlock replied.  
"At least they did good enough to get him home." Q replied quietly.  
"He's going to be fine Q...he's got Greg." Sherlock said softly.

“Is this a pulse gun?” John holds up a gun, only ever having seen the schematics for it.

Q nodded. "Careful though its a prototype...we've only just begun testing it."  
Sherlock smirked. "Still working on how to make different settings...its kind of stuck on high."  
"Its not like I did it on purpose." Q sighed, rolling his eyes.  
"Your creations never work as intended...but thats what makes them so great." Sherlock smirked.

“Have you tried a pressure sensing trigger? The harder you pull the higher the setting?” John suggests.

"Told you, you were overthinking it." Sherlock smirked.  
Q looks lost in thought for a moment. "That might just work. Thank you Watson." He smiles.

“No problem.” John smiles and nods, putting down the gun. “And maybe add a safety just in case.” He chuckles.

"Best not have any more accidents like last time." Q nodded.  
"Yeah, that really hurt you know." Sherlock smirked.  
"You volunteered." Q said waving him off with a smile.

“No more shooting at your brother with untested experimental weaponry.” John rolls his eyes, smiling.

"Oh, I like him...he reminds me of Mycroft...but nicer." Q grinned. "Maybe I should keep you around, Watson."  
"What use could you possibly have for him?" Sherlock asked, crossing his arms.  
"Weapons and stuff." Q shrugged. "Could be fun."

“Well if I decide to take the job I guess I’m at any of your disposals.” John chuckles.

"Oh, don't say that...you might regret it." Q smiled.  
Sherlock wandered about the lab. "Anything new and fun to play with?" He asked.  
"Not really." Q answered.

John smiles and looks around.

A little while later, Mycroft woke up. He smiled at the sound of Greg snoring lightly.

Greg is still holding Mycroft gently, being careful of his battered body.

Mycroft gently poked Greg. "Wake up, sleepy..." He said softly. "I need to use the bathroom..." He said a little embarrassed.

“Mm okay.” Greg mumbles and carefully gets up. “Do you want me to carry you? How do you wanna do this?”

Mycroft blushes. "Just help me walk in there..." He said quietly.  
Mycroft didn't understand why he was embarrassed, they'd already had sex, so Its not like Greg didn't know what his penis looked like...but...the idea of needing help with a simple and basic bodily function...was almost unthinkable.

Greg nods and helps Mycroft make his way to the bathroom. “Do you want me to stay or should I wait outside the door? What do you need me to do?”

Mycroft considered for a bit, before sighing. "Can you...hold me up?" He asked quietly, his cheeks aflame.

“Sure.” Greg nods and holds Mycroft steady. 

Mycroft stares at the wall while he relieves himself, trying not to think about Greg's arm wrapped around his middle.  
When finished, he asks Greg to take him to the sink so he can wash his hands.

Greg helps him over to the sinks, holding him gently.

Mycroft washed and dried his hands. "Thank you." He said turning in Greg's arms and kissing him gently.

“Of course, love.” Greg smiles and kisses him back. “Want to stretch your legs a bit before getting back in bed?”

Mycroft nodded. "Yes, please. Maybe just around the house a bit."

“Okay. Not to much now.” Greg nods and holds him gently, helping him walk around the house.

Mycroft stopped a few times during their walk to rest before continuing and eventually ending up back in his rooms. "Thank you." Mycroft smiled softly. "I needed that..." He paused. "I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you for saving me..." He whispered quietly.

“You don’t have to, love.” Greg chuckles softly and helps him back into bed.

"My beautiful, strong, amazing, hero..." Mycroft replied softly, as he got comfortable in bed.

Greg chuckles softly and kisses him gently. “All yours.” He mumbles against his lips.

Mycroft places a hand over Greg's cheek and deepened the kiss.

Greg holds him close as they kiss, relaxing into it.

Mycroft's other hand trailed down Greg's chest to his groin. Mycroft cupped the other man through his his trousers, slowly rubbing and teasing.

Greg gasps and groans, hips rocking a bit into Mycroft’s hand. “You really aren’t I’m an shape to be doing this.” He mumbles against his lips.

"Just let me take care of you...with my hand..." Mycroft replies against Greg's lips. He opens Greg's flys, slipping a hand inside and stroking him.

“Mm only if you let me suck you off.” Greg hums and kisses along his jaw, moaning softly as he feels Mycroft’s hand.

Mycroft whimpered. "I'd like that..." He breathed, offering his neck. Mycroft stroked Greg's length, running his thumb over the head and collecting the fluid gathering there. 

Greg moans, nibbling and sucking on Mycroft’s neck as he gets closer. “No more going off and almost getting yourself killed. Especially without me. Promise?” He mumbles, feeling himself leak over Mycroft’s hand. 

"I won't...promise, love." Mycroft replied, quickening the pace of his hand. "I can't wait for you to make love to me."

“As soon as your healed. Whatever you want. I’ll make love to you for hours. Days. Anything.” Greg babbles, so close he cant really think to much about what’s coming out of his mouth.

"I never thought I'd have this...someone to love, and love me in return." Mycroft breathed, using the fluid leaking from Greg's shaft to ease his hand's movements.

“Yours. Always yours.” Greg moans and comes over Mycroft’s hand.

Mycroft caresses Greg's cheek, kissing the top of his head. "As I am yours." He said softly.  
Mycroft removed his hand and reached for the tissues, letting out a small hiss as pain shot through his chest.

“Oi, no moving.” Greg kisses him softly before getting up. He goes to the bathroom and comes back with a soapy cloth, wiping Mycroft’s hand off and drying it.

Mycroft smiled softly at Greg. "You're so good to me...I wish I was better already." He sighed.

“Soon you’ll be up and running the country.” Greg nuzzles him. “Want me to suck you in the mean time?” He smiles.

"Please....it'll help me sleep." Mycroft nodded. "You don't have to stay here while I sleep..." He said softly.

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” Greg kisses him softly, gently kissing down his body and being careful of his bandages. He kisses from one hips to the other as he eases Mycroft out of his pants.

"My personal pillow." Mycroft smiled, his chuckle turning into a groan.

“Mm life size and humpable.” Greg grins and strokes him slowly. “Want me to use a condom?”

"That's up to you...I'm clean...but you can use one... if you don't believe me." Mycroft replied softly.

“I do.” Greg nods and kisses Mycroft’s cock gently. “Plus I saw your chart at the hospital.”

Mycroft hummed softly. "Naughty Gregory, looking at other peoples medical charts." He smiled. "MI6 has strict testing protocols."

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Greg hums and licks a swipe from the base to tip of Mycroft’s cock.

"I tease, love...oh, thats good." Mycroft breathed, trying not to move too much.

“I know.” He chuckles softly and slowly takes Mycroft into his mouth.

"F-uck...that feels...wonderful." Mycroft moaned, bringing a hand down to caress Greg's hair.

Greg slowly bobs his head, relaxing as he sucks him.

Mycroft cards his hand repeatedly through Greg's hair as he gently rocked his hips to match Greg's rhythm.

Greg holds Mycroft’s hips down so he doesn’t hurt his stitches. He takes Mycroft deeper, relaxing his throat around him as he bobs his head.

"Gregory!" Mycroft groans. "I'm close...."

Greg smirks and swallows around him.

Mycroft whimpered as he found release. He tangled his fingers in Greg's hair.

Greg hums happily, swallowing and licking Mycroft clean before pulling off.

Mycroft's eyes were closed and he panted harshly. "Gregory...."

“Easy, love. Slow breaths.” Greg says softly and rubs Mycroft’s hips.

"That was...incredible...thank you..." Mycroft replied, opening his eyes and giving Greg a dopey smile.

Greg chuckles and smiles, getting Mycroft comfortable again. “I’ll be right back.” He hums and goes to the bathroom, rinsing our his mouth. He gets back into bed and cuddles Mycroft. “I didn’t know how you felt about kissing a guy who just swallowed your load.” He chuckles and nuzzles him.

"Never had unprotected sex with a partner before." Mycroft replied softly, getting comfortable with Greg again.

“Mm me neither.” Greg cuddles him gently.

Mycroft yawned. "I'm tired." He said softly. "Sleep with me?"

“Of course.” Greg smiles softly and holds Mycroft gently.

Mycroft promptly fell asleep.


	4. Four

Sherlock showed John around Qs lab. Both brothers seemed to be fond of John. They got along well right away, Q and his weapons, and Sherlock with his science experiments.

John learns about Sherlock and Q, enjoying their company. “So what are you experiments for?” He asks Sherlock.

Sherlock smiled. "To find out things...I have a whole project dedicated to different type of tobacco ash. I also deal with body parts, how certain wounds are formed after death compared to while someone is still alive. Stuff like that." He replied.

“So like forensic research type stuff?” John hum and sits up on a stool, his trouser leg pulling up a bit so his metal ankle is visible.

"Yes. It’s very helpful to myself and other field agents." Sherlock replied, glancing at John's ankle.

“I bet.” John nods and chuckles. “You’re dying to see it, aren’t you?”

Sherlock looks back up at John. "If you don't mind?" He replied.

“Nah.” John turns it sideways til it makes a clicking noise and the pulls it down. “There’s a cyberoptic base attached to my thigh that connect to the top here.”

Sherlock looked at the prosthetic, fascinated. "You came up with this design all by yourself? Amazing, John." He smiled, running his hand over the metal.

“Oh please it’s not that good. Still needs tweaking. At least it doesn’t shock me anymore.” John chuckles and smiles. “Watch this.” He presses his pointer finger to what would be the patella and either side of the calf pop open, revealing a secret compartment.

Sherlock grinned. "If you want, I'm sure Q and I could help you make it what you want it to be. With the best materials available." He watched John open the compartment.

“Yeah that sounds like fun.” John smiles and nods.

Sherlock nodded and called his brother back over. "Q! Come take a look at this..."  
"Fascinating." Q smiled, running his hands over the prosthetic. "And you made this yourself? I should keep you as an assistant, instead of letting you run around the world with Shirley." He smiled.

“I’ll come by when we don’t have anything on but I think Sherlock is more likely to blow himself up.” John chuckles.

Q laughed. "Thats very true...he does have a habit of trying to do that...Ironically its probably one of his less dangerous habits."  
Sherlick frowned and looked away.

“I willingly took missions knowing I could get blown up so we have that in common.” John chuckles and smiles.

Sherlock nodded, looking at John. "You're a danger junkie...I'm just an ex-junkie." He said quietly.

“Ah.” John nods. “We’ll were all junkies for something. Keeps us going. I work at a little clinic but on the weekend and holidays I run trauma at an emergency department.”

Sherlock nodded. "Mycroft refused to let me go back into training until I got clean...Its been two years since I last got high. I just completed my training and MI6 is letting me go into the field....so, I really am rookie." He said quietly.

“That’ll be fun. They’ll probably give us something soon to get your feet wet.” John smiles. “Then again all my missions for MI6 were unofficial so.” He shrugs.

"As soon as Mycroft is better, then they'll send us out." Sherlock replied.

John hums and nods. “I hope it’s not an assassination. I hate those.” He grimaces.

"I doubt that...they'll probably have me steal information or something." Sherlock shrugged.

“Ah well then. Our missions were very different then.” John chuckles. “Can I umm.. Have my leg back?”

Q looked at John. "Oh. Yes, of course. Sorry." He blushed, handing the leg back to John.

“No it’s fine.” John smiles and takes it back, pushing the panels back in place. He feeds hit back up his trouser leg till it connects and he clicks it in place. “I can hide things in the panels. Comes in handy if your in a tough spot of want to sneak candy into a movie.” He chuckles.

Sherlock smirked. "Quite handy. What else can you hide in that thing?" He asked.

“Small weapons, lock picking kit, or flash drives. That’s what I’ve tested so far at least. 

"Very handy...have you tested it going through the airport? Could be an asset." Sherlock smirked.

“I have. It beeps because it’s metal and they x Ray it if course but it doesn’t show anything inside because it’s metal of course. Us three are the only people who know about it.” John grins.

Sherlock nods. "I think the modifications should include holding a small firearm, poison, and a knife."

“That sounds good yeah.” Johns nods and things. “The big toe could detach as a knife. Like it pulls out of the foot and there’s a knife attached to the base.”

Q watched their exchange with rabid interest, writing notes as they discussed John's prosthetic.  
"That's a brilliant idea, John." Sherlock grinned.

John blushes a bit and smiles. “Thanks.” He chuckles.

Several weeks later, Mycroft sat in his new office at MI6, reading over the file for Sherlock's first mission. Everything had been set up on his laptop, so he had full control over all intel coming in and going out.  
Sherlock and john had both been fitted with subdurmal tracking devices.

Greg hums softly and brings in Mycroft’s tea. “Are they ready for their first mission?” He asks, setting Mycroft tea cup in front of him.

"They'll be leaving for the airport shortly." Mycroft replied. "Thanks, love." He said picking up the tea cup.

“Good.” Greg nods. “You’re welcome, love.” He smiles and sits on the couch, sipping his coffee.

"I'm nervous for Sherlock...should I be this nervous?" Mycroft asked quietly.  
Sherlock picked up his bag and suitcase, walking to the car. "Hurry up, John, or we'll miss our flight."

“You’re his brother. Of course you’re going to be nervous for his first mission.” Greg hums softly.  
“I’m coming I’m coming.” John slings his pack over his shoulder as he follows Sherlock.

"I'm just...after finding him OD'd not to long ago, I never thought he'd finish training and make it this far..." Mycroft replied softly.  
Sherlock threw his bags in the trunk of the car, before taking John's and doing the same. They both got into the car and it headed off to the airport. Sherlock bounced up and down in his seat with excitement.

“Well now he’s got something to work for and John to keep him on the straight and narrow. They’ll be okay.” Greg says softly and goes to Mycroft, rubbing his shoulders gently.  
“Excited for our business trip?” John chuckles

"I hope so." Mycroft replied quietly, watching two little blips on the screen move across London.  
Sherlock looked at John. "A little. I want to make My brother proud."

“If they get into anything I’ll go get them out. It’ll be fine.” Greg massages him gently.  
“You will. It’s just the first business trip. Easy. We’ll be back before the week is out.” John smiles.

Mycroft leans against Greg. "I know you will, love." He said softly  
Sherlock nods and looks at John. "You'll make sure I don't fuck it up?"

Greg smiles softly and kisses his head. “Would you like to go out and get dinner or shall I bring something here?”  
“You won’t. We’re just on a little fact finding business trip. That’s all.” John smiles and nods.

"I couldn't possibly leave the office until he's safe and home." Mycroft replied quietly.  
Sherlock nodded and looked down at his hands folded in his lap. "Did Mycroft give you any details on what it is we're supposed to be looking for?"

“I’ll go pick something up then.” Greg smiles softly. “What would you like? Anything at all.”   
“We need to find a flash drive at an office of an.. Important person.” John hums and nods.

"Surprise me." Mycroft smiled softly. "You know what I like."  
"So...easy B&E then?" Sherlock smiled.

Greg smiles and nods. “I’ll be back shortly.”  
“Yup only we can’t let anyone know we were there.” John smiles.

"Thank you, love." Mycroft replied softly. "Put it on my card." He said, handing the bit of plastic over to Greg.  
Sherlock nodded. "So...ninja approach?" He smirked.

“You don’t have to. You know my boss does pay me quite well.” Greg smirks and kisses Mycroft softly.  
“Ninja approach.” John chuckles and nods.

"Then either way I'm paying for it, am I not?" Mycroft smirked, kissing Greg back.  
"I didn't pack my ninja suit...do you think I can buy one when we get there?" Sherlock chuckled.

“Mm fair point.” Greg chuckles and pecks Mycroft’s lips.  
"Do t worry. You can borrow one of mine. It might be a bit short for you though.” John laughs softly.

"If you don't leave now, you'll only have 45minutes left of your lunch." Mycroft smirked.  
"That would be a sight." Sherlock snorted.

“Mm the man is cracking the whip on me again.” Greg chuckles and winks, heading out to get their lunch.  
“Trousers would look like short shorts on you.” John snorts.

Mycroft smiled and waved Greg out of the office, looking down at his laptop.  
"The sleeves would be at my elbows." Sherlock smirked.

Greg whistles happily as he goes to pick them up takeaway.  
“Lord knows the mask would never fit over your big head.” John laughs.

Mycroft watches the laptop closely.  
"Now, my head's not that big...my hair is just fluffy." Sherlock smirked.

“Evening, Anthea.” Greg smiles at Mycroft’s assistant as he comes back with takeaway.  
“Mm sure it is.” John chuckles.

"Lestrade." Anthea nods taking a stack of files away.  
"Thank you Anthea." Mycroft replied politely.  
Sherlock pouted. "Its just my hair."

Greg smiles and sets out their food.  
“It’s very nice hair.” John smiles.

"You never cease to amaze me, Gregory. This looks delicious. Thank you." Mycroft smiled at Greg.  
Sherlock blushed. "Thank you." He said quietly.

“You’re welcome.” Greg smiles and sits, eating with him.  
“Of course.” John smiles and looks at his watch.

Mycroft eats with a smile, occasionally glancing at the laptop screen.  
"Are we there yet?" Sherlock asked with a smirk. "You keep looking at your watch...anxious?"

“Good?” Greg asks as he eats. “How are they doing?”  
“No not anxious. We’re three minutes behind. At five Mycroft will call for an update why were behind.” John hums.

"Its very good, thank you. They're behind on the timetable. I'll have to call soon." Mycroft replied.  
"He's such a worry-wart. Its thee minutes, What's the big deal?" Sherlock sighed.

“Mm alright.” Greg nods, buttering a roll. “Want one?”  
“Time is very important. If you’re on a time sensitive mission lives could be at stake. If your in a building and you have thirty seconds to grab something from a room but you’re still in there on the thirty first second a guard could come through the door and shoot you or blow the mission. This mission isn’t as time sensitive but this is your first mission. An extension of your training. Your still learning. Time is always important and there’s never enough of it.” John’s sighs and looks out the window.

Mycroft nodded with a smile. "Please."  
Sherlock nodded. "Is that how you lost your leg? Not enough or too much time?" He asked softly.

Greg smiles and butters him a roll, kissing him as he hands him the roll.  
“No I was out on patrol on a secret mission in Afghanistan. Was stabbed by another agent. Someone on my team was working both sides for their own gain. The blade was poisoned.” John hums, looking back at his watch.

Mycroft kissed back, taking the roll.  
Sherlock nodded. "I'm sorry...when should we be expecting Mycroft's call now?"

Greg hums happily and smiles, continuing to eat.  
“Mm we here.” John nods as the cabbie slows.

Mycroft looks at the time clock and picks up his phone. "You're behind, the plane will only wait so long. Get going!"  
Sherlock looked at John as his phone rang.

Greg chuckles and sits back, enjoying seeing Mycroft in work mode.  
“Hello?” John answers the phone as they get their bags out of the trunk.

"You're behind, Watson. Get a move on." Mycroft replied.

“Yes, Sir. I know, Sir.” John hums. “Would you like me to relay the message to my partner or would you like to tell him yourself?”

"Relay the message. You have five minutes to check in and get on that jet." Mycroft replied before hanging up.  
"What did he say?" Sherlock asked.

“He said we’re late and need to get a move on. We have five minutes to get checked in and on the jet.” John sighs and leads Sherlock into the airport.  
“God you’re so sexy when you do that.” Greg grins.

Sherlock nodded. "Lets get a move on then." He replied, walking off through the airport.  
Mycroft smiled at Greg. "You like listening to me bark orders at people?"

John rolls his eyes and follows Sherlock.  
“Love it. You sound all commanding and hot. It’s really a turn on.” Greg smirks.

Sherlock walks past security snd up to the boarding gate.  
Mycroft raises an eyebrow. "Really? How much of a turn on?" He asked quietly.

John frowns and follows him.  
“Mm very very much.” Greg licks his lips.

Sherlock gave his ticket to the airline personnel.  
Mycroft smiled. "And what would you like to do about it, hmmm?"

The person checks Sherlock and John in.  
“I like how you’re so confident. How you know exactly what you want, when you want it, and how.” Greg smirks. “Especially when you tell me what to do with you.”

Sherlock nods and takes his boarding pass out the waiting jet.  
Mycroft smirks and leans in close to Greg. "I want you to..."

John follows Sherlock onto the jet.  
“Mm? What? Anything. I’ll do anything.” Greg nuzzles him.

Sherlock flops down in a seat and grins at John.  
"Watch the screen for a few moments while I run to the bathroom." Mycroft whispered with a smirk.

John chuckles and shakes his head, sitting as well.  
“Okay?” Greg raises a brow.

"Did we make it on time?" Sherlock asked.  
"Yes...I'll be right back, promise." Mycroft replied, kissing Greg's cheek.

John looks at his watch. “Four minutes and fifty two second.”  
Greg smiles and nods, relaxing as he watches the screen.

Sherlock grinned. "Now we just fly to our destination."  
Mycroft stood from his chair and slipped through a hidden doorway to secret quarters and private bathroom. He opened the bottom drawer of the sink cabinet and pulled out a small black bag. Mycroft retrieved a few items and walked back to his quarters. He set them on the small bed, before pulling out his mobile.  
He sent a text to John first.  
"Let me know when you land."-MH  
Mycroft then texted Greg.  
"I need your assistance."-MH

“Will do.”-JW. John sits back and relaxes, pulling out his book.  
“On my way.”-GL. Greg gets up and goes to find Mycroft.

"Everything good?" Sherlock asked with a smile.  
Mycroft reads both texts before setting his mobile aside. He sits down on the bed next the items he's brought with him. Mycroft anxiously awaits Greg.

“Yup. Boss wants us to test him when we land.” John smiles and nods.  
“Hello, love.” Greg smiles as he comes in, shuttling the door behind him. “Needed me for something?” He walks over to him.

"So we have a few hours to ourselves..." Sherlock smirked.  
Mycroft nodded. "I have this...well I wouldn't call it little...problem, that I need your assistance with." He said leaning back on his hands and spreading his legs.

“Mmhmm.” John smirks.  
“Well I’m nothing if not helpful.” Greg smirks and crawls over him, kissing him deeply.

"What to do first?" Sherlock hummed to himself.  
Mycroft smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Greg's back.

“Mm you’re not allowed to smoke on the plane.” John chuckles and opens his book.  
Greg smiles and nips at Mycroft’s lip, pressing close. “Mm what shall we do?” He kisses along his jaw to his neck.

"Well thats boring..." Sherlock pouted, before going deep into thought.  
"I'm wearing a plug...fuck me?" Mycroft suggested.

John chuckles softly, reading his book.  
“Mm yes, Sir.” Greg grins.

Sherlock leans against John and reads over his shoulder.  
"Fuck me good and I might even let you cum." Mycroft smirked.

John smiles softly and starts to read to Sherlock softly.  
“God yes.” Greg kisses him hard and starts to strip them.

Sherlock grins, closing his eyes and listening to John read.  
"Gregory..." Mycroft groans, helping Greg to get their clothes off.

John reads softly, his voice calm and soothing.  
“Mm?” Greg smirks and kisses down Mycroft’s body. He pulls Mycroft’s trousers and pants off, grinning before swallowing Mycroft’s whole cock in one swift move.

"You have a nice voice." Sherlock said quietly.  
"Oh, fuck...Gregory!" Mycroft cried.

“Mm thank you.” John smiles softly.  
Greg hums happily and bobs his head, loving having Mycroft’s cock down his throat.

"Welcome." Sherlock yawned with a smile.  
Mycroft brought a hand down to tangle in Greg's hair.

“Sleep. We’ve got a few hours.” John says softly.  
Greg moan and looks up at Mycroft, bobbing his head.

Sherlock nods and closes his eyes, a faint smile on his face.  
Mycroft smiled. "I want to cum with you inside me." He said, gently pulling Greg's hair.

John smiles softly and relaxes, continuing to read softly.  
Greg pulls off and grins. “Thank you for letting me indulge on your cock.” He hums happily and kisses the head of Mycroft’s cock.

Sherlock soon falls asleep listening to John read.  
"You're very welcome." Mycroft smiles. "Thank you for the wonderful blowjob."

A few hours into the flight John gets up, careful not to wake Sherlock and heads to the bathroom.  
“Mm anytime, love.” Greg grins and kisses up his body. “Should I go wash my mouth out before we continue?” He mumbles as he kisses his neck.

Sherlock makes a disgruntled noise but doesn't wake.  
Mycroft shook his head. "Its fine, I don't mind...unless you'd like to." He said softly.

John chuckles softly and makes his way to the bathroom. He feels eyes on him as he walks but doesn’t show it.  
“I don’t mind.” Greg chuckles and kisses Mycroft, rocking the plug gently.

Sherlock sleeps soundly, unaware of the possible danger in doing so.  
Mycroft's breath hitches as the plug moved inside him. He brought a hand down to idly stroke his cock as Greg teased him.

John goes to the bathroom quickly and comes out. As he’s walking back to his seat something catches his prosthetic ankle and nearly makes him fall. He corrects himself and goes to his seat. He nudges Sherlock gently.  
“Such a good boy. I should make you come to work every day in one of these. Making you rock on it all day. Making you wish it was my cock filling you up.” Greg nibbles and suck on Mycroft’s neck as he rocks the plug. 

Sherlock sleepily grins up at John. "What's up?" He asked with a yawn.  
"I would...if you wanted me to...I'd let you fuck me over my desk." Mycroft panted, rolling his hips.

“Did you have a good nap?” John smiles and rests his hand on Sherlock’s thigh. ‘Someone just tried to inject me with something. Keep smiling.’ John taps out in Morse code.  
“Dirty boy.” Greg smirks and kisses him deeply. “How do you want to be? On your back or hands and knees or?”

Sherlock nodded with a smile. "Yes, thank you..." He said, leaning into John's neck. "What do we do?" He asked in a whisper.  
"Hands and knees...I want to feel you deep inside of me..." Mycroft groaned.

“Text Mycroft and I’m going to change our seats.” John nods and presses the button for the fight attendant. “How can I help you?” The flight attendant smiles. “Hi, sorry to bother but up.” John pulls up his trouser leg showing his prosthetic leg. “My leg is getting cramped and I was wondering if you had anything with more leg room for me and my partner? First class maybe? I’ll pay. It just hurts sitting here.” John frowns, using his puppy dog eyes. “Oh yes, Sir. I’ll look right away. Thank you for your service.” The attendant nods and goes to look for something in first class.  
“Mm yes, Sir.” Greg nods and turns Mycroft over, getting him on his hands and knees. He smirks and eases the plug out of Mycroft, pushing three lubed fingers into him to make sure he’s ready.

Sherlock nodded, pulling out his mobile and texting his brother.  
'Possibly compromised. Still in the air. Please advise.'-SH  
Mycroft's text alert went off.  
"Fuck!" Mycroft hissed. "Thats my alert for Sherlock...can you grab my mobile, its on the nightstand?" He asked Greg awkwardly.

Greg chuckles and nods, handing Mycroft his phone as he rocks his fingers slowly.

Mycroft groans and presses back against Greg's fingers as he tries to focus on Sherlock's text.  
'Move seats. Try and ascertain who the assailant is. Move quickly when you land, avoid the assailant, if not possible take them out with caution. Dont get caught!'-MH  
"Someone is already trying to kill them..." Mycroft sighed, setting his phone aside. He looked over his shoulder at Greg.

John gets them into two private seats in first class. “Something caught my leg on the way to the bathroom and a needle was injected into my prosthetic.” He says quietly once they’re alone again.  
“Mm should I stop?” Greg asks, fringes still rocking slowly.

Sherlock nodded. "I told Mycroft. He said we should try and get away as soon as we land or do something about it, discreetly."  
"Don't you dare!" Mycroft hissed. "They have their directions..."

“Alright.” John nods, staying alert.  
Greg chuckles and gently rubs his prostate.

"I've got something to knock them out." Sherlock whispered.  
Mycroft grasped at the sheets. "Fuck! Gregory...give me your cock!" He growled.

“We don’t even know who it is yet.” John frowns.  
“That’s what I wanted to hear.” Greg smirks and pulls his fingers out. He lives his cock before pushing into Mycroft.

"But if the time comes, we'll be able to stop them." Sherlock whispers.  
My groans. "Yes! Fuck me, Gregory!" He pushed back against Greg, fucking himself on the man's cock.

John nods and puts his bag by his feet so the small mirror point behind him so he can see.  
Greg growls and holds his hips, fucking him harder.

Sherlock took John's hand, giving it a squeeze.  
"Yes, Gregory! Harder, fuck me harder." Mycroft cried, dropping a hand down to stroke his cock.

John squeezes back and nods.  
Greg smirks and presses Mycroft’s head to the mattresses as he pounds him, making sure to rub his prostate each thrust.

Sherlock leaned against John.  
Mycroft whimpered as Greg pounded him relentlessly. He was so wrapped up in pleasure that he couldn't even warn Greg when he climaxed.

“It’ll be alright.” John nods.  
Greg groans as he feels Mycroft come, soon coming as well.

"I hope you're right." Sherlock replied quietly.  
Mycroft lets out a little cry as he released a second time. He collapsed onto the bed beneath him.

John nods, rubs Sherlock’s hand.  
Greg moans and pulls out of him slowly, cleaning them up.

Sherlock swallows thickly.  
Mycroft pants into the pillow beneath him. He groans at the effort it takes to roll over. He smiles up at Greg.

“It’ll be alright.” John says softly, completely calm.  
“Mm Hello, Gorgeous.” Greg grins and leans in to kiss Mycroft as he cleans him off gently. 

Sherlock nodded. “Okay.”  
Mycroft kisses Greg back. "That was...I don't know how to describe it...but thank you."

“The flight has an hour to go. We just have to make it till then.” John nods.  
“Was it alright? Not to rough?” Greg kisses along Mycroft’s jaw.

Sherlock glanced around. "Not many people in first class." He said quietly.  
"It was perfectly rough." Mycroft replied, closing his eyes in pleasure.

“No. I picked it so we could see if anyone else moved up.” John says softly, knowing the person was back in the section where they were seated before.  
“Mm always like to satisfy.” Greg smiles and kisses over Mycroft’s chest.

"I know why you did it...I was thinking that they could make a move...because everyone else is sleeping." Sherlock replied. "No one would see it..."  
"You keep that up and I'm not going to be able to move tomorrow." Mycroft hummed.

“Everyone is sleeping.” John nods and then frowns. “Everyone’s sleeping?” He stands and looks around. “Shit. They’ve already made their move.” He frowns as he sees the flight attendants passed out as well.  
“Mm I’ll just keep you in bed all to myself.” Greg smirks and flicks his tongue over Mycroft’s nipple.

Sherlock digs in his bag and passes John a small breathing gadget.  
"Ah...Gregory...I...I'm going to get hard again..." Mycroft groaned, closing his eyes.

John uses the gadget, looking around the cabin seeing everyone asleep so the assailant must be in another section.  
“Do you want to?” Greg mumbles, kissing around Mycroft’s nipple gently.

"What do we do?" Sherlock asked in BSL.  
Mycroft thought for a moment and looked at the time on his mobile, before nodding. "You have less than an hour."

“You stay here, make sure no one goes to the pilots cabin.” John signs back.  
Greg smirks. “How may I be of service?”

Sherlock nods.  
"However you want." Mycroft replied softly, looking at Greg lovingly.

John nods and heads out to look around.  
Greg smiles softly and leans in, kissing him gently. “How about I make love to you?”

Sherlock moves to stand guard over the cockpit.  
Mycroft nodded. "I'd like that." He replied softly, pulling Greg close and kissing him again.

John walks up and down the isle slowly, looking at everyone.  
Greg holds him close and kisses him deeply. “Do you want me to be inside you again or you inside me?”

Sherlock waited for John, eyeing the isles carefully.  
"I don't think I'll be able to walk if I have you inside me..." Mycroft replied softly.

John comes back a bit later. “There’s an empty seat and I can’t find who was filling it.”  
“Take me then?” Greg nuzzles him.

"Bathroom?" Sherlock suggested.  
"Open yourself for me." Mycroft replied.

“Checked. Nothing. I think.” John sighs. “Baggage hold. Which also means” He signs and suddenly the air masks drown down. “The electric system. Fuck.”

"They're going to crash the plane." Sherlock said. "Killing us, them, and everyone on board."

“Fuck fuck.” John kicks in the poorly door, seeing them passed out as well. “Can you fly a plane?” He asks, knowing it’s part of their training.

Sherlock nods. "I can fly all kinds...theoretically." He said, pulling the pilot out of his seat and took the mans place.

“Good. Then I’m going to theoretically be an electrician.” John grins and heads off.  
Greg nods and pulls back, steadying to stretch himself.

Sherlock concentrates on the task at hand.  
Mycroft watched Greg, his body responding to the man's every move.

John gets down into the baggage hold, and climbs over the bags.  
Greg moans and throws his head back as he fingers himself.

Sherlock adjusted the flight path, pressed buttons, and flipped switches.  
Mycroft groaned. "You're beautiful, Gregory." 

John tackles a guy and chokes him out. He starts plugging things back in, hoping things come back on line for Sherlock before they crash.  
“Mm beautiful enough for you to fuck?” Greg grins, rocking three fingers in and out of himself.

Sherlock smiled as power returned to the plane. He began steering it towards their destination.  
"Beautiful enough to make love to for an hour." Mycroft replied softly.

John drags the guy back out and cuffs him to a chair.  
“Mm thank god.” Greg smirks and takes his fingers out.

Sherlock hoped John was alright, it'd been a little while since the power had come back on.  
"Ride me, you beautiful creature." Mycroft smirked, holding up his cock as an offering for Greg to impale himself upon.

“Everything alright?” John calls out to Sherlock, keeping an eye on the knocked out man.  
Greg grins and kisses him deeply, sinking down into his cock.

"Fine. All is well here. And you?" Sherlock called back.  
Mycroft groans deeply as they kiss. It takes everything he has to keep from thrusting up into Greg.

“Good. Yeah good.” John nods and texts Mycroft an update.  
Greg slowly starts to ride Mycroft, keeping him deep.

Sherlock goes back to concentrating on flying the plane.  
Mycroft groans, holding onto Greg's hips when his mobile goes off. "Damn it..." Mycroft hisses and reaches for his phone. He looks at John's text and sighs heavily.

John makes sure they guy is out cold before going to see Sherlock.  
“Everything okay?” Greg asks as he rides him.

"What'd you do with the guy?" Sherlock asked.  
"No...they apprehend the man trying to kill them...but he knocked everyone out with gas...Sherlock's flying a plane." Mycroft replied.

“Knocked him out. He won’t come to for a couple hours.” John nods. “How’s it going here?”  
“Christ.” Greg groans and kisses Mycroft deeply. “At least Sherlock’s getting an exciting first mission.”

"Any ideas on how to explain this when we land?" Sherlock asked.  
"Sherlock doesn't know how to fly a plane." Mycroft whispered.

“I’ll handle it.” John nods.  
“Oh Jesus Christ!” Greg laughs. “How?”

Sherlock bites his lip. "John...I don't know how to fly a plane..."  
"He failed the exam...but still graduated from the program because of me." Mycroft replied quietly.

“Right. Right Okay. Up you get.” John takes over flying the plane. “Go keep an eye on out perp.”  
“Oh god Mycroft. Are they going to be alright?” Greg asks.

Sherlock nodded. "I can do that." He said handing the controls over to John.  
Mycroft nodded. "John got top marks as a pilot. I just hope they can complete their mission without getting caught..."

John flips switches and and takes the wheel after putting on the head set and talking to the airport.  
“Sherlock is in good hands. John can handle it.” Greg nods and kisses Mycroft softly.

Sherlock went to find the would be assassin.  
Mycroft nodded, letting Greg kiss him. He carded a hand through his lover's hair.

The man is still unconscious strapped to the chair.  
“Ground this is Capitan Watson. We need to make an emergency landing. Do you copy?” John asks into the mic as they get closer to the airport.  
“Do you want to stop?” Greg kisses him softly, still on Mycroft’s cock.

Sherlock flopped down and watched the man.  
"Captain Watson this is ground. What is your emergency? And where are the pilots?" A voice answered.  
Mycroft could feel himself going soft as his worry began to take over. "Just hold me?" He whispered.

The man’s breathing is slow and shallow.  
“We’ve had a small security breech. Some how a bit bag knocked everyone on the plane unconscious except for me and another bloke. He’s messed with some of the electrical as well. All my sensors are out. I’m flying blind here.” John sighs, relying on his training and his precious emergency landings. “We need a lane now.”  
“Of course, love.” Greg nods and gets off him slowly, pulling Mycroft into his arms. 

"Working on it, Captain Watson. Emergency services are on alert and we're holding traffic for you. You're clear to land." Control answered.  
Mycroft lay with his head on Greg's chest. "I'm Sorry..." He whispered.

“Roger that.” John nods and prepares to land. “Sherlock, you might wanna strap in and hold on!” John calls out as he slows the plane down.  
“You don’t have to be sorry, love. It’s fine. Don’t even worry about it, okay?” Greg kisses his head and holds him close. He knew John you get them to safety but that’s just because he’s had to rely on John before. “They’ll be fine. I promise. John has a way of smoothing things out like I’ve never seen. He can charm anyone into anything. He once sold a Persian rug merchant his own rug for triple the price.” He chuckles softly.

"With what?" Sherlock yells back, rolling his eyes and finding a strap, holding luggage back and grabbing on.  
Mycroft gave Greg a small smile. "I've seen John's record. I trust him...but...I...Sherlock is my little brother, if anything happened to him, I'd never forgive myself." He whispered.

“It shouldn’t be to bad. Just hold on!” John yells and lands the plan with one small bump. “See? I’ve got skills!” John laughs and slows the plane to a stop as emergency vehicles make their way to the plane.  
“They’ll be fine. John should have that plane landed any minute now.” Greg nods and rubs Mycroft’s back.

"More than I have. I failed the pilot portion of the exams." Sherlock replied.  
Mycroft nodded. "I hope you're right." He said quietly, hugging Greg closer.

“Of course you did, you arsehole!” John laughs and heads back out to the cabin once the plane is stopped, texting Mycroft.  
“Mm that must be them.” Greg hands Mycroft his phone.

"I said I knew how, in theory!" Sherlock argued, climbing back up from the cargo hold.  
Mycroft looked at the message and let out a sigh of relief. "They're alive...they just landed."  
He texted John back. 'Excellent work, Watson. Now get a move on, no time to waste.'-MH

“Oi! Don’t leave him alone.” John sighs and goes down to the cargo hold.  
‘We May be held up with the police for a bit. Tell the contact we’ll meet them in the morning rather than tonight.’-JW. John drags the guy up the ladder over his shoulder.  
“Good. Good.” Greg smiles softly, kissing Mycroft’s head gently.

Sherlock shrugged. “He’s unconscious.”  
Mycroft looked at his phone, reading John's text. He sighed. "I have to change their plans...to meet the contact tomorrow morning." He said getting up.

John sighs and shakes his head. “We really need to work on your training.” He raises his hand to hit the man and the man flinches. “Obviously not unconscious anymore.”  
“Okay.” Greg nods. “I’ll make some tea?” He asks, handing Mycroft his clothes.

"Obviously..." Sherlock replied.  
"Thank you Gregory." Mycroft said softly, moving to get dressed.

“How would you like to be knocked out again? Injection or fist?” John asks the man who’s still pretending to be out.  
“Of course, love. Might want to send John and Sherlock some back up from out side. Under cover of course so they can take care of the problem.” Greg smiles and gets dressed, going to make tea.

"Lets just inject him and be done with it." Sherlock sighed.  
Mycroft nodded, beginning to type away on his mobile. "Working on it now."

John nods and injects him. “He won’t remember a thing.” He nods.  
“Good job.” Greg grins and opens the door. “Oh you also owe me a good rodgering.” He chuckles and leaves.

“Good.” Sherlock replies with a smirk.  
Mycroft nodded with a smile, as he continued to type away on his phone.

After all the police and paperwork John checks them into the hotel.  
“Ready to go home?” Greg asks a few hours later, after everything is settled with John and Sherlock.

Sherlock looks around the hotel room. "No glamour in this job is there...I think 007 lied to me."  
Mycroft nodded, packing up his laptop into his briefcase. He picked it up and walked to the door where Greg was waiting.

“Once you get better the accommodations do too.” John chuckles.  
Greg smiles and offers his arm.

Sherlock huffed. "007s and idiot, but he always stays in 5 star hotels."  
Mycroft takes Greg's are with a tired smile. "I feel like a soak in the tube when we get home." He said quietly.

“Take it up with your brother.” John chuckles and goes into the bathroom.  
“Bubbles and candles?” Greg smiles softly and leads Mycroft out to the car.

"Oh, believe me, I'm going to." Sherlock replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
"Yes, please." Mycroft nodded with a smile. "I need to relax..."

John smiles and turns on the shower.  
“I’m at your service.” Greg smiles and leads him out to the waiting car.

Sherlock took off his coat and walked to the sink, just outside the bathroom. He looked at his reflection, before proceeding to wash his hands and face.  
Mycroft smiles as they get into the car. He pulled Greg into a kiss when they were alone.

John showers quickly so Sherlock could use the bathroom.  
Greg hums happily and kisses him back deeply, holding him close.

Sherlock nodded to John with a blush as the other man exited the bathroom with only a towel around his middle. Sherlock grabbed a change of clothes before bolting into the bathroom and closing the door.  
Mycroft groans, running his hands through Greg's hair. After a moment he pulls back for air. "When we get home, I want to continue what we started earlier today."

John chuckles softly and gets dressed for bed.  
“Mm and what was that exactly?” Greg smirks, rubbing Mycroft’s hips.

Sherlock takes his time showering, hoping John might be asleep when he's done. He dressed and peeked out of the bathroom door to see if John was awake. He saw the man laying on the bed and exited the bathroom. He put his dirty clothes away and got into bed. Sherlock was going to have to give Mycroft what for, when they returned. One bed in a tiny room, ridiculous.  
"I believe that you were in the middle of riding me for your pleasure, when we were so rudely interrupted." Mycroft smirked.

John is on his half of the bed by the door, his prosthetic leg on the floor.  
“Ah yes that’s right.” He grins and kisses him.

Sherlock lay as close to his edge of the bed as possible.  
Mycroft smiled into the kiss as they soon arrived home.

“You might as well get comfortable.” John mumbles.  
Greg smiles and leads him inside.

Sherlock started when John spoke."I thought you were sleeping..." He mumbled. "I didn't want to disturb you."  
Mycroft grins and lets Greg lead him inside and up to the bath.

“It’s fine. I’m a light sleeper.” John hums. “I umm. I also have nightmares sometimes. Don’t try and wake me up. I’ll try not to hurt you if I move.” He mumbles.  
Greg hums happily and starts the bath, adding salts and bubbles before lighting the candles.

Sherlock turned over to look at John. "...you have nightmares...because of your service?" He asked softly.  
Mycroft undresses as Greg prepares their bath. "You're amazing, Gregory."

John hums and nods. “That and some other.. Experiences.”  
Greg blushes and smiles. “I wanna be good for you is all.”

Sherlock scoots closer to John, placing a gentle hand on the man's arm. "...Is that why you were working in the clinic? Because you couldn't pass the psych eval...for active duty?" He asked softly.  
"You are good for me...in so many ways." Mycroft replied softly, before getting into the bath.

John frowns a bit and nods. “That and I’m missing a leg.” He hums.  
Greg smiles softly and kisses his head. “Would you like me to sit here? Or to join you in the bath? Or leave you for some alone time?”

"You're amazing, even if you are missing a leg. You beat up the bad guy and landed that plane." Sherlock replied, moving away to lay on his back.  
"I'd like if you'd join me, please." Mycroft smiled, leaning on the edge of the large sunk-in tub, and reaching out for Greg.

John smiles softly and relaxes. “Thank you.” He says softly.  
Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft’s knuckles. “Should I get us some wine first and then join you?”

Sherlock bites his lip. "...and your a good friend..." He said quietly.  
"That would be wonderful, love." Mycroft smiled.

John turns towards him and smiles softly. “So are you.”  
“Be back in a minute.” Greg smiles and kisses him before going to get them wine.

Sherlock gives John a small smile.  
Mycroft sat back against the opposite side of the tub and relaxed into the water, closing his eyes.

“You must be hanging off the bed. You can come closer.” John hums.  
Greg soon comes back with two plastic wine glasses. “Learned my lesson before. Never bring glass near a slipper bath.” He chuckles.

"I didn't want to invade your space." Sherlock replied quietly, scooting over a bit.  
Mycroft opened his eyes, chuckling. "Indeed, never a pleasant experience."

“It’s fine.” John says softly, relaxing.  
“Mmhmm.” Greg chuckles and hands the cups to Mycroft before stripping.

Sherlock thought for a moment before moving closer to John.  
Mycroft smiles and takes the cups, sipping from one as he watched Greg undress.

John smiles softly. “Better?”  
“Like what you see?” Greg smirks, letting his shirt pool on the floor as he starts to open his trousers.

“A bit, yeah.” Sherlock smiled.  
"Hmmm, very much." Mycroft replied, taking another sip. "Turn around, I want to see that delicious arse, I'm going to be ploughing tonight." He smirked.

“Only a bit? What would make it better?” John asks.  
Greg grins and turns around, dropping his trousers and showing that he never put his pants back in earlier.

"...I haven't shared a bed with anyone since Q and I were kids. We used to cuddle together at night..." Sherlock said quietly.  
Mycroft licked his lips. "Beautiful..., now get in here and enjoy this wine with me."

“You wanna cuddle?” John asks softly.  
Greg smiles and gets into the bath with him. “Mm this is nice.” He relaxes.

Sherlock blushed. "...you don't mind?" He asked quietly.  
Mycroft hands Greg his glass. "It is...come here." He said softly.

“No I don’t. My therapist says I’m touch starved.” John chuckles softly. “Come here.” He says softly and opens his arms.  
Greg smiles and takes a sip, moving closer.

Sherlock hesitates before crawling into John's arms.  
Mycroft continues to sip his wine, eyes smiling at Greg.

John wraps his arms around Sherlock and holds him close. “Okay?”  
“God that is so not fair.” Greg groans and tips his head back, eyes closed.

Sherlock nods. “Perfect..” He whispers.  
"What's not fair, pet?" Mycroft asks with a knowing smirk.

John smiles softly and relaxes with him.  
“You’re just so hot! It’s not fair! Every time I look at you I salivate!” Greg groans grammatically, arm thrown over his eyes.

Sherlock sighs and nuzzles into John’s neck.  
"So dramatic." Mycroft chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“This is nice.” John says softly, running his fingers through Sherlock’s hair gently.  
“It’s your fault. Going around in your posh suits. Acting all in charge. Single handedly running the world. Honestly you couldn’t get any sexier.” Greg moans, sinking into the bath.

Sherlock humms quietly. "I feel safe with you."  
Mycroft smirked. "Flattery will get you everywhere, darling." He said, beckoning Greg closer.

“Good.” John says softly, eyes closed.  
“Oh yeah? And where’s everywhere?” Greg goes closer, kissing along his jaw.

Sherlock smiled and promptly fell asleep.  
Mycroft shrugged. "Wherever you want it to be." He smiled.

John falls asleep slowly, holding Sherlock.  
“Mm how about right next to you?” Greg grins and kisses his him sweetly.

Sherlock slept soundly in John’s arms.  
Mycroft smiled and put his arm around him. "I like this." He said softly.

John keeps Sherlock close.  
“Mm me too.” He rests his head on Mycroft’s shoulder, relaxing against him.

During the night Sherlock snuggled closer to John.  
Mycroft kissed Greg's cheek, caressing the man's shoulder.

John wraps Sherlock in his arm, sleeping deeply.  
Greg blushes and melts into him, he stretches up a bit and kisses him softly.

Mycroft cups Greg's cheek as they kiss, before climbing into the man's lap.

Greg holds Mycroft on his lap and deepens the kiss, one hand in his hip and the other at the back of Mycroft’s hips.

Mycroft wrapped his arms around Greg's neck. He rocked his hips forward against Greg.

Greg groans and rocks up against him, sucking on his tongue.

Mycroft set his glass aside and placed both hands on Greg's shoulder, rocking harder against him.

Greg smirks and takes his hand from Mycroft’s hip, reaching down and stroking them together.

Mycroft groans into the kiss, moving a hand to meet Greg's.

“Mm such a needy thing.” Greg nips at his lip. “I should take you to bed and worship you.” He sucks on his neck.

"Whatever you want, love. I'm yours." Mycroft groaned, letting his head fall back.

“Yeah? Want me to take you to bed?” Greg smirks and nips at his neck.

"Take me to bed and do...whatever you want, Pet." Mycroft replied, holding back another groan.

Greg smirks and scoops Mycroft up, getting them dried off before carrying Mycroft to bed. He kisses up his thighs to his hips. “What if I wanted to ride you?” He kisses his cock teasingly.

"Then hurry and open yourself, so I can fuck that delicious arse of yours." Mycroft growled.

Greg groans and goes up, kissing him deeply before pulling back to stretch himself.

Mycroft watches Greg, licking his lips and idly stroking himself. "You're are a gorgeous and alluring creature..." He breathes.

Greg blushes and groans, slowly stretching himself. “Yours. All yours.”

Mycroft reached out and rook Greg's cock into his hand. He teased the shaft, running his fingers lightly up and down, over Greg's flesh.

Greg moans and arches, rocking two fingers in and out of himself. “Myc..”

"Whenever you're ready for me, Pet." Mycroft smirked, running his thumb over the head of Greg's cock. "You're positively leaking with excitement, aren't you? You want my cock inside you...hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves...making you cum..."

“Please please.” Greg gasps and begs, cock leaking like a faucet over Mycroft’s hand.

Mycroft removes his hand and licks the fluid off his hand. He groans at the taste. "Ride me, or I'm going to flip you on your back and fuck you however I like."

“That one. Second one. Please.” Greg groans and takes his fingers out of himself.

Mycroft grins and pushes Greg down onto his back. He lifts the man's legs over his arms and plunges into his open arse. "Fuck, you're tight..." He growls, beginning to thrust slow and deep.

Greg moans loudly and arches. “I like it when you stretch me the rest of the way with your cock.”

Mycroft smirks, pulling almost all the way out, before thrusting back in, hard. "You're delicious like this."

“Fuck!” Greg cries out, loving it when Mycroft is rough with him. “Yours. I’m yours. However you want me.” He groans and pulls Mycroft in for a deep sloppy kiss as he rocks his hips, fucking himself on Mycroft’s cock.

Mycroft growls into the kiss and picks up the pace, moving his hips against Greg quickly.

Greg moans and whimpers, holding onto Mycroft. “Yes!” He cries out as Mycroft rubs his prostate.

Mycroft smirked and made sure to hit the bundle of nerves with every movement. "Feels good...doesn't it?"

“Yes yes.” Greg moans and arches, loving the way Mycroft felt inside him.

"Come for me, Pet..." Mycroft groaned.

Greg groans and comes hard on command.

Mycroft cries out as Greg squeezes his cock, triggering his own release.

Greg moans and melts as he feels Mycroft come.

Mycroft lets Greg's legs go and collapses on top of him with a smile.

Greg hums happily and wraps his arms around Mycroft, pressing soft kisses to his head.

Mycroft smiles softly. "I love you too, Gregory." He said, kissing Greg's cheek.

Greg smiles and kisses him. “Gorgeous.”

"Yes, you are." Mycroft chuckled, giving himself over to Greg's kiss.

Greg blushes a bit and smiles, kissing Mycroft happily.

Mycroft runs a hand through Greg's hair. "That was...amazing." He said softly.

Greg smiles and nuzzles him. “You always make it amazing.”

Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg's cheek. "I love you."

“I love you, too.” Greg smiles and nuzzles him.

After a moment, Mycroft rolled off Greg. He lay on his back and looked at Greg, smiling.

Greg chuckles and smiles happily, completely boneless and blissed out.

Mycroft reached over to the nightstand where he'd began keeping sanitary wipes. He grabbed the box and began cleaning them both up, throwing the used wipes into the bin.

“Mm thank you.” Greg mumbles, sounding a bit drunk off their love making.

"You're welcome..." Mycroft yawned, pulling the blankets up and over them.

Greg pulls Mycroft close and cuddles into him. “Love you..” He mumbles.

"Love you too..." Mycroft said, wrapping an arm around Greg. He closed his eyes. "Sleep, we have work to do in the morning."

“Mm yes, Sir.” Greg mumbles and falls asleep quickly.

Mycroft promptly falls into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Five

The next morning, Sherlock wakes up alone. John is nowhere to be found.

John has gotten up early to meet the contact, going alone so Sherlock could seep as long as he needed since the day before had been stressful. “Oh, you’re up.” John smiles as he comes in the room, carrying two cups of coffee.

"Where did you go? Why didn't you wake me up? We're late to meet our contact." Sherlock huffed, knowing John had gone without him.

“I met the contact.” John sets down the coffee.

"And?" Sherlock asked, getting up and taking his cup of coffee.

“And I got the information we need.” He hands Sherlock the file.

Sherlock takes the file. "Now what? Text Mycroft and go home?" He asked, taking a sip of coffee.

“Mm not quite. Looks like we’re gonna have to do some breaking and entering to find the solid evidence that backs up the file.” John hums.

Sherlock smirked. "Yes! I'm great at those. I break into Mycroft's house all the time."

John chuckles. “Alright. Get dressed and we’ll have breakfast before taking a look.”

Sherlock nodded, and walked to his suitcase. He pulled out clean clothes and began to change.

John sits on the bed and looks through the file, sipping his coffee.

Sherlock moves back to the bed, in the middle of buttoning his shirt. "What's it say?" He asked.

“Mm breaking into an office of some official suspected of collusion.” John hums.

"So we need to copy files from a computer and such." Sherlock replied. "Easy."

“Yup. One problem.” John flips the page of the file. “High tech security system. Custom made.”

"So we have to find the company that installed it and steal the blueprints...or hack the security. Unless its got biometrics?" Sherlock asked.

“It was a private company and they built a unique system in house.” John hums.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Well, what are you thinking then?"

“We gotta find the guy that built it.” John finishes his coffee.

"Isn't that what I said before?" Sherlock huffed, crossed his arms.

“You said company. Only one person did it.” John shows him the picture. “Paul Anslot.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Fine...lets find him, threaten him and get what we need...or just steal his records."

“Sounds good.” John nods and stands. “Might wanna finish buttoning your shirt though.” He chuckles.

Sherlock blushed and finished dressing. "Whats our first step?"

“Breakfast.” John grins.

"I suppose." Sherlock replied. "I don't like to eat while working...digestion slows the thinking process." He sighed.

“You need nutrition to think.” John rolls his eyes.

"Fine. I want pancakes." Sherlock replied. "With bacon."

“Good.” John grins and leads him out of the hotel to a diner down the street.

Sherlock shuffled behind John as they walked into the diner.

“What’s with the shuffling?” John asks as they go inside.

"I'm sulking..." Sherlock mumbled.

“Why?” John asks, getting them a table.

"Because you went off without me..." Sherlock replied, flopping down across from John.

“You looked to..” John bites his lip, he was going to say ‘cute’. “Peaceful. I didn’t have the heart to wake you.”

"But this is my mission...you're supposed to protect me, not do my job for me."

“You’re right.” John nods. “It’s your mission. You lead.”

"I asked for your help, but...I need to do this...otherwise my brother will never let me out to play again." Sherlock sighed, I can't go back to drugs.

“I’m here to assist you. I’m at your disposal.” John smiles softly.

"Just don't let me die." Sherlock whispered.

“Never.” John nods.

"Were you instructed to keep me alive and be so agreeable?" Sherlock asked quietly.

“I was instructed to keep you alive. If you do something to endanger yourself I’m supposed to stop you. I’m also supposed to make sure this mission goes as smoothly as possible.” John hums.

"So...he doesn't believe I can do this..." Sherlock mumbled. "Fine, teach me." He said determined.

“Teach you what exactly?” John raises a brow.

"Everything!" Sherlock replied.

John blinks a bit. “Alright..” He hums and nods. The waiter comes and takes their orders. “Well what do you know so far?”

"Private security, custom...means they're definitely hiding something, more than just paranoid about the neighborhood kids. They don't want anyone finding out what they have. Obviously its either dangerous or blackmail worthy." Sherlock replied.

“Mmhmm. The file says they’re suspected of collusion. So if it really is true the information we find could cripple the country.” John sighs.

"We don't want it, so it can come out...we want to hold it over their head. Get them to do something we want." Sherlock replied. "Thats how my brother works."

“How do you work?” John asks.

"I do what I'm told...for the most part. I Honestly don't care one way or the other, about the information and how its used." Sherlock replied with a shrug. "This person is doing bad things, so why should I care."

John hums and nods, waiting for the waiter to drop their food off before speaking again. “You’re a rookie. You’ll learn the tricks of the trade and some of your own.”

Sherlock nodded. "We could just kill them and take what we need."

“And cause an international incident? Mycroft wouldn’t be happy cleaning that up.” John chuckles and starts to eat.

Sherlock shrugged. “He'd be less than happy if we let the info get out and tank the economy."

John hums and nods. “Eat.”

Sherlock dug into his food with a childish smile.

John chuckles softly and smiles as he eats.

"I could just seduce the guy and steal what we need while he sleeps." Sherlock offered.

“You? Seduce someone?” Join raises a brow.

"You don't think I could?" Sherlock asked quietly, eating a piece of bacon.

“No, I know you could. I just didn’t think you’d want to.” John shrugs and sips his coffee, pushing down the jealous feeling.

"I never said I wanted to, I said I could...if it would help." Sherlock replied.

“Well let’s think of something else and keep that as a back up.” John hums, dipping his toast in his egg.

Sherlock watched John for a moment, before going back to his own food.

John hoped Sherlock couldn’t read the jealousy on him.

Sherlock took a drink of his coffee and pretended to be interested in something as he looked out the window. Sherlock took his shoe off and began sliding it up and down Johns leg.

John stills and raises a brow, looking to Sherlock.

Sherlock continued to eat and periodically look at the window as if nothing was happening. His foot began to move higher and higher as time moved on.

John blushes a bit as he continues to eat, relaxing.

Sherlock smiles to himself as his foot finds its way to Johns lap.

John nearly chokes in his coffee, his legs parting a bit.

Sherlock dares to look at John as he presses his foot against the man's groin.

John gasps quietly and arches a bit.

Sherlock presses his foot more firmly against John, wiggling his toes. "Alright?" He asked, taking another bite of food.

“Fine.” John nods, voice a bit tight. “Just fine.” He nods, smirking a bit.

Sherlock pushes his plate away at the same time he removed his foot from John's lap. He put his shoe back on and stood. "Thanks for breakfast...I'll see you later." Sherlock smirked, walking off and heading back to the hotel room.

“Mmhmm.” John nods, trying to relax after that. He finishes his breakfast and pays for their meal once he’s ready to get up.

Sherlock waited nervously in the hotel for John to return. He wasn't sure what the man's reaction to his clumsy behavior would be.

John goes back to the hotel, opening the door and closing it behind him. “Mm?” John smirks as he looks at Sherlock.

Sherlock stood from the bed and tossed his coat over the back of a chair. He wore nothing underneath.

John chuckles softly and walks towards him, licking his lips. “Need something?” He stands in front of him, brow raised.

"You didn't like the idea of me seducing that bad man...you're jealous...and you can't deny that you're attracted to me." Sherlock replied, moving back to the bed and laying down.

“I’m not denying anything.” John smirks, standing at the end of the bed looking him over.

"Well then?" Sherlock asked, spreading his legs.

“What do you want?” John licks his lips.

"This isn't about what I want...you can have me however 'you' want." Sherlock smirked, running one hand over his chest and the other up and down his thigh.

John hums and crawls over him, nosing along his jaw to his neck. “First rule of seduction, you’re putting on a fantasy for the other person. It’s just seduction, not sex. So which is this? Are you seducing me? Or do you want more?” His hot breath against Sherlock’s neck as he talks, voice low and husky.

"I want you...its not just sex. But I don't know what it is..." Sherlock replied quietly.

John smiles softly and kisses his cheek gently before getting off the bed. “How about you think about that and tell me what you’ve come up with when we get home?” He chuckles softly.

Sherlock blinked up at John in confusion. "I've never been with someone who was more than a quick fuck for work purposes."

John shrugs. “Figure it out and let me know.”

Sherlock got up, collected his clothes and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.  
Mycroft texted John to make sure they'd met with the contact.

John jumps at the slam and sighs.  
*Met the contact. Got the info. Gonna have to do some extra leg work.-JW*

Sherlock drops his clothes and starts a bath and sits in the hot water. He brings his knees up to his chest.  
'Very good. And how is the rookie doing?'-MH.

John picks up Sherlock’s robe and sits on the bed with it.  
*Fine. I think I may have offended him a bit.-JW*

Sherlock stared at the wall, getting lost in his mind palace.  
'Offended him how?'-MH

John lays back on the bed.  
*I wouldn’t do something he tried to get me to Diane I told him that he should think about if he really wanted me to do it.-JW*

Sherlock wandered the halls of his mind palace, trying to figure out John.  
'Hes never been in a relationship with anyone. He doesn't know how to...maneuver through the emotions involved. He wouldn't offer, if he didn't mean it. Another thing...he's a virgin in every sense of the word.'-MH.

John sighs and rubs his hand over his face.  
*I figured as much. That’s why I told him to think about it and tell me what his conclusion was when we got back from the mission.-JW*

Sherlock wasn't finding an answer in his mind, and decided to return to reality.  
'Just be a good friend to him...he won't understand why you said what you did. He'll take it as rejection.'-MH.  
Mycroft sighed, placing his mobile down on the desk in front of him.

John nods and gets up, he goes and knocks on the door gently. “You alright in there?” He asks softly.  
“What’s the matter?” Greg asks, doing his paperwork.

“Fine... I’ll be out soon.” Sherlock replies.  
"Sherlock has developed a crush on Watson...and tried to have sex with him...apparently Watson told Sherlock to think about it and now my brother is most likely pouting." Mycroft said quietly.

“Alright. Need anything?” John asks softly.  
“Oh...” Greg frowns and bites his lip. “John umm.. John doesn’t sleep with coworkers.”

"No." Sherlock replied quietly, as he got out of the bath and dried off.  
Mycroft looked at Greg. "He should have just said so. Sherlock may have misinterpreted whatever it was that John said. Sometimes being direct is a better approach, when talking with Sherlock."

“Okay.” John nods and goes back to sitting on the bed.  
“Well I dunno if it’s exactly a hard and fast rule. The last one he was with made him lose his leg.” Greg frowns.

Sherlock changed into his clothes and walked out of the bathroom. He didn't look at John when he sat down next to him.  
Mycroft looked at Greg. "Ah...I understand. He has trust issues. So does Sherlock."

John lays back and breathes deeply. “I wasn’t turning you down. I just wanted you to think of all the implications. Because I didn’t before and it was a bad thing.” He says softly. “I don’t want it to be a bad thing for you.”  
Greg hums and nods. “I don’t think John’s actually been with anyone since.”

Sherlock nodded. "Can we still be friends?" He asked quietly.  
"I don't blame him." Mycroft replied softly.

“Of course we can.” John nods. “I just.. it takes me a whole to trust people.”  
Greg hums and nods.

Sherlock nodded. "Somebody hurt you?" He asked quietly.  
Mycroft kisses Greg's cheek. "I won't push the issue."

John shrugs and nods. “Yeah I guess.”  
“It’s alright.” Greg kisses him softly.

"When we get back to London, can we ge to know each other better?" Sherlock asked.  
Mycroft let Greg kiss him. "I just received an email...I'm required to attend a diplomatic event this evening."

“If you’d like..” John says softly.  
Greg kisses along Mycroft’s jaw to his neck. “Does that mean I get to be your arm candy?” He mumbles as he kisses his neck.

Sherlock nodded.  
Mycroft hummed softly. "Indeed it does. We'll have to make a stop at the tailors this afternoon, to make sure we're properly attired."

“Okay.” John nods.  
“Yes, Sir. Very good, Sir.” Greg hums, continuing to kiss.

"We should start working on how to beat that security system." Sherlock suggested.  
"Gregory...we'll never get any work done at this rate." Mycroft mumbled against Greg's lips.

John nods and sits up. “What’s the plan?”  
“Mm you’re right.” Greg mumbles and kisses Mycroft deeply, pulling away just before Mycroft could be satisfied by the kiss.

"We find the security guy and threaten him, until he gives up tbe info." Sherlock suggested.  
Mycroft let out a little noise ad Greg pulled away. "You're a horrible tease."

“Yeah alright.” John nods and smiles.  
“I always come through later though, don’t I?” Greg smirks and stands.

"Great! Lets go." Sherlock smiled, jumping to his feet.  
"Yes...you do." Mycroft nodded with a smile.

John chuckles and stands.  
Greg smiles and nods. “I’ll have Anthea get us an appointment with the tailor.” He hums and goes out to Anthea.

Sherlock grabs his coat and puts it on.  
Mycroft smiles and goes back to his paperwork. He texted John.  
‘Any progress on the case?’-MH

‘Going our to get more info now. Keep you posted.’-JW  
John follows Sherlock out  
“Anthea has an appointment for us in an hour.” Greg smiles as he comes back in.

Sherlock got them a cab, giving the driver an address close to the one they actually needed.  
Mycroft nods with a smile.  
'Good.'-MH

John relaxes, looking out the window.  
“What’re you working on?” Greg smiles, standing behind Mycroft.

Sherlock was focused on what they'd do when they got to where they were going.  
"There's a dignitary who is going to be at the party tonight. He's a problem that needs to be taken care of. Not dead, just silenced." Mycroft answered.

“So what’s the plan?” John hums.  
“Is that something you want me to take care of?” Greg kisses his head.

"We go in posing as clients, say that so and so referred him to us." Sherlock answered.  
"I would welcome the help. I have the blackmail, but having the muscle to back up the threat would be nice." Mycroft smiled.

“Sounds good.” John nods.  
“Of course, love. Whatever you need.” Greg smiles.

The cab pulled up to the location, Sherlock paid the cabbie and got out.  
"My hero." Mycroft smirked.

John follows Sherlock out.  
“Mm always.” Greg chuckles and smirks, going to sit.

Sherlock continued down the street to a nondescript building entrance. He held tbe door open for John.  
Mycroft hands Greg a file. "Everything you need to know about our mark."

“Thank you.” John smiles and steps inside.  
“Thank you.” Greg takes the file, reading through it.

Sherlock nodded. He began looking around the shop, curiously.  
Mycroft stared intently at his laptop. "Let me know what you think...how we should approach this."

“Hello?” John raises a brow, looking around.  
“Maybe you should as him for a cigar out on the veranda and “have a chat” with him.” Greg hums.

"Hello?" A man entered from a back room. Sherlock turned to look at John.  
Mycroft nodded. "Thats a good idea." He smiled.

“Hi, how are you?” John smiles.  
Greg chuckles and smiles. “I usually have one or two of those a decade.”

He smiled. "How can I help you gentlemen?"  
Mycroft chuckled. "You have them more often than that." He said, kissing Greg's cheek.

“We were referred here by a colleague. We were hoping you could help us with some custom work.” John smiles.  
“Mm your right. Falling for you was one.” Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft.

"What kind of security are you looking for?" He asked.  
Mycroft kisses Greg back. "Lets get ready for that tailor appointment..." He mumbled against Greg's lips.

“High security. Something private. In house and custom. Do you have any models?” John asks.  
“Mm yes, Sir.” Greg kisses him again before pulling back.

The man nodded. "They're extremely expensive..." He said, eyeing Sherlock.  
"We've got plenty of money...willing to pay cash too." Sherlock replied.  
The man smiled. "Come with me and I'll show you the good stuff."  
Mycroft smiled and stood. "Call for a car, Pet." He said softly.

John hums and follows the man, looking to Sherlock.  
“Of course, Sir.” Greg smirks and calls then a car.

Sherlock trailed behind as the man led them into the back of the store. Sherlock pulled out a piece of paper and placed it down on the table in the middle of the room.  
"What's this?" The man asked, picking up the paper.  
Mycroft packs up his laptop and paperwork into his briefcase, before exiting the office, where Greg and Anthea were chatting together.

John hums, wanting to let Sherlock handle things since it’s his mission.  
“Afternoon, Sir.” Anthea nods as he passes. “Bye, Ant.” Greg smiles and follows Mycroft.

"Its the security system you designed for colleague...I want you to tell me how to get around it." Sherlock replied.  
"Not gonna happen. I'm not giving you anything like that. Get the fuck out!" The man replied.  
Mycroft takes Greg's hand and leads him to the waiting car. "You two conspiring against me?" He asked with a smile.

John looks at his watch, giving Sherlock three more minutes to convince him.  
“Never.” Greg chuckles and smiles.

"I can make it worth your while or I can turn you in for conspiracy." Sherlock replied.  
The man frowned. "I'm not in the habit of breaking confidentiality of clients, nor do I ask or care what they're up to. I build their security systems...I don't ask what they want it for."  
"Good. I've grown very attached to you." Mycroft replied softly.

John hums, a minute and a half left.  
“I’m not going anywhere. Anthea just like to flirt with me to annoy you.” Greg chuckles softly.

Sherlock looked at John. "What do you think?" He asked with a smirk.  
"She flirts with me as well. I think its just her way." Mycroft smiled.

“Mm if he doesn’t pull all the plans on this flash drive in the next thirty seconds we’ll burn this shop and his house to the ground.” John smirks and hands Sherlock a flash drive.  
“Have you ever gone out with her?” Greg chuckles, opening the car door for Mycroft.

Sherlock rolled the flash drive in his hand.  
The man turned and retrieved a laptop. He pulled up a file and held out his hand for the drive. "If I do this and my other clients find out...I'm a dead man."  
"You'd be dead either way." Sherlock replied, handing over the drive.  
"I wouldn't call it, going out, per say. She and I have attended parties and work functions together before." Mycroft answered.

John takes out his phone and sends a text. “You’ll be picked up as well as everything here confiscated. Get to loading the drive.” He nods.  
“Mm so she was your muscle before me?” Greg smirks and follows him into the car.

The man nodded and began the data transfer.  
"She kept unwanted attention and contact away. People thought we were a couple, so they were less likely to try and get me to trade sex for favors." Mycroft answered.

John hims and watches him.  
“Mm you poor thing. Your delicate sensibilities.” Greg chuckles.

Sherlock watches over the mans other shoulder.  
"I don't appreciate being used by people. Anthea enjoyed the events and dinner. Though we did get drunk once..." Mycroft trailed off.

John texts Mycroft an update.  
*Getting info. Going smoothly so far.-JW*  
“No wonder she asked me for a threesome.” Greg chuckles as they’re driven.

Mycroft pulled out his phone when his text alert went off. He typed out a reply.  
'Good to hear. Let me know when you've infiltrated the target.'-MH  
Mycroft pocketed his phone and smirked at Greg. "Of course she did."

John takes the flash drive when the copy is complete. The man and all his equipment is carted off somewhere for MI6 to keep an eye on. “Here you are.” John hands Sherlock the flash drive as they head out of the shop.  
“I told her it’s up to you.” Greg chuckles, wrapping his arm around Mycroft.

"Thank you." Sherlock smiled, pocketing the drive.  
Mycroft shrugged. "Could be fun."

“You’re welcome. Now what?” John hums as they walk down the street.  
“Really?” Greg raises a brow.

"We look at the files and figure out how to get what we need." Sherlock replied.  
"I've never had a threesome...have you?" Mycroft asked. He paused before continuing. "On second thought...maybe not...I don't like sharing you."

“Sounds good.” John nods.  
“I have but it was more for business than pleasure.” Greg shrugs. “Mm want to keep me all to yourself.” He smirks and kisses Mycroft.

Sherlock nodded. "Lets go back to the hotel." He said, flagging down a taxicab.  
Mycroft kissed Greg in return, pulling him close.

John nods and follows him into a cab.  
Greg presses close as they kiss. “I’m guessing that a no.” He chuckles softly against his lips.

Sherlock looked at John. "How did I do?" He asked quietly.  
"I'll have to think about it...but right now...its a no." Mycroft said softly.

“Pretty good but when you’re trying to get something from someone a shirt time limit helps. Especially if when that time runs out they or something they care about gets hurt.” John smiles.  
Greg nods and holds him close.

Sherlock nods. "Right...got it."  
"I love you,Gregory." Mycroft said softly.

“You always have to have something to add a bit of pressure.” John hums, paying the cabbie as they get out.  
“I love you, too, Myc.” Greg smiles softly.

Sherlock nodded. "I'll keep that in mind for next time."  
"Lets go get those suits." Mycroft smiled softly.

Johnny smiles and nods. “The more experience you get the better it’ll be.”  
Greg smiles and nods, opening the car door and holding it for Mycroft as they arrive.

Once in the hotel room, Sherlock inserted the drive into their laptop.  
"Thank you." Mycroft smiles, kissing Greg's cheek.

John sits and relaxes, watching Sherlock.  
“My pleasure.” Greg smiles, following Mycroft.

After a few minutes, sherlock turned the laptop towards John.  
Mycroft led Greg into the tailors.

John raises a brow and goes to look at what Sherlock was showing him.  
Greg hums, always feeling a bit out of place in these fancy shops Mycroft goes to.

Sherlock pointed to something on the screen.  
Mycroft took Greg's hand as they walked up to the counter. "We're here for a tuxedo fitting."

“A skeleton key code.” John smirks.  
“Right this way, Mr. Holmes.” The clerk leads them to the back.

"Exactly. We just plug this into his system...won't take much effort." Sherlock grinned.  
Mycroft squeezed Greg's hand as they walked further into the shop.

“Brilliant.” John grins. “You’re brilliant.” He smiles softly.  
Greg blushes and follows him, the out of place feeling growing.

Sherlock blushes, not used to such praise. He smiles back at John. "All we have to do now is find out the man's schedule, so we can disable the alarm at precisely the right time, and put it back in place when we're done."  
Mycroft looked at Greg. "Surely you've had a fitting before?" He asked softly.

John smiles and nods. “Maybe a little recon tonight?” He smirks.  
“Not somewhere this nice. Nowhere this nice..” Greg shrugs.

Sherlock smirked, rubbing his hands together happily.  
Mycroft nods. "You'll have all the things you deserve." He said softly.

“So dinner and a break in?” John smiles.  
“I only want you.” Greg says softly.

"Yes!" Sherlock grinned. "Something edible this time..."  
"I only want to spoil you, love." Mycroft replied softly, kissing Greg's cheek.

John chuckles and nods. “You pick this time.”  
Greg blushes a bit and smiles happily.

 

Sherlock grabbed the laptop and began typing and searching.  
Mycroft smiles. "Love you."

John chuckles and sits back down, sending Mycroft an update.  
**Going well.—JW**  
Greg blushes and smiles softly.

Sherlock wrote down an address and showed it to John.  
Mycroft looked at the message.  
'Good. Keep up the good work.'-MH  
He looked at Greg. "Seems like things are going well."

“Looks good.” John smiles.  
“Good.” Greg smiles.  
“Sir, if you stand on this platform.” The tailor smiles, getting his measuring tape out.

Sherlock nodded with a smile. "Let's go."  
Mycroft smirked and pushed Greg toward the platform. "Don't look so worried."

John smiles and follows him.  
Greg blushes a bit and stands up the platform, stiffly letting the tailor manipulate him to get measurements.

Sherlock hailed a cab for the third time that day.  
"Relax, love. You're doing fine." Mycroft said softly.

John sits next to him in the cab.  
Greg nods and relaxes, moving as the tailor instructs.

Sherlock takes John's hand as they drive to the restaurant.  
Mycroft smiles as he watches Greg. "You're doing wonderful, love."

John hums softly, rubbing his thumb over Sherlock’s knuckles.  
Greg chuckles and smiles. “My hardest mission yet, staying still.”

Sherlock smiled at John. "Mycroft recommended this restaurant...I hope its as good as he made it sound."  
Mycroft chuckled. "You fidget naturally...staying still has never been a skill you possessed, love." He smiled softly.

“I’m sure it will be. You both have pretty good taste.” John smiles.  
“Mm I can only stay still when you order me to.” Greg smirks and winks at Mycroft.

"Yes, but at least my taste leans towards something edible." Sherlock chuckled. "Not a hundred dollars for one bite of food."  
Mycroft smirked. "Don't make me order you."

John chuckles and nods. “I’d be happy with fish and chips.”  
“Mm later.” Greg smirks.

A moment passed before Sherlock nodded. He told the driver to head to a different address.  
Mycroft chuckled. "I'll hold you to that."

“Why’d you change?” John frowns.  
“Hopefully you’ll be holding other things to me.” Greg chuckles.

"Because...I was trying to impress you...but I'd honestly just have chips too." Sherlock replied quietly.  
"Oh, you can be sure of that." Mycroft smirked.

John chuckles softly and smiles, squeezing Sherlock’s hand gently.  
Greg chuckles and winks.

Sherlock squeezed John's hand in return.  
When Greg's measurements had been taken, Mycroft took his place on the platform.

John smiles and relaxes, holding Sherlock’s hand.  
“Easy. That’s mine.” Greg smirks as the tailor takes Mycroft’s inseam.

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination. Sherlock paid the cabbie and walked John to a fish and chip shop down by the water front.  
Mycroft blushed. "Gregory." He hissed, slightly embarrassed and yet proud at the same time.

John smiles and follows Sherlock, wanting to take his hand against but afraid.  
The tailor chuckles and shakes his head as he finishes up. “You picked a good one, Mr. Holmes. The suits will be ready in a few hours. Go have lunch and come back.”

Sherlock orders their food and picks a table for them outside, overlooking the water. He smiles at John.  
Mycroft nodded. "Thank you." He smiles and takes Greg's hand. "Yes, lunch sounds...delicious." 

John smiles. “This is really nice.” He says softly.  
Greg chuckles and leads Mycroft out to the car.

"I'm glad you like it." Sherlock replied quietly.  
Once in the car, Mycroft straddles Greg's lap and kisses him deeply. 

John smiles softly and nods.  
Greg groans and kisses him back deeply, grabbing his ass.

"Fish and chips was my favorite treat growing up." Sherlock said quietly.  
Mycroft moaned deeply. "Gregory!" He mumbled against Greg's lips.

“Yeah?” John smiles softly.  
“Mm? What? What do you need?” Greg nips at his lips as he squeezes his arse.

"We weren't allowed to have them very often." Sherlock smiled softly.  
"I want you to fuck me...in the back of this...very expensive car." Mycroft moaned.

“A treat then.” John smiles.  
“Yes, Sir.” Greg smirks and kisses him hard.

Sherlock grinned as their food arrived. "Indeed, a wonderful treat."  
Mycroft kisses Greg back, raking his hands through the man's hair and grinding down against him.

John smiles and starts to eat.  
Greg smirks and pins Mycroft back against the seat. “Shall I prep you or do you want to?”

Sherlock eats too, looking out at the water.  
"Prep me, please...I want to feel your fingers inside of me." Mycroft pleaded.

John periodically steals glances at Sherlock.  
Greg smirks and opens Mycroft’s trousers, kissing his cock over his trousers teasingly.

Sherlock smiled at John. "Good?"  
Mycroft threw his head back. "Gregory...fuck...don't tease."

“Very good.” John smiles and nods.  
Greg chuckles and pulls down Mycroft’s trousers asking with his pants.

Sherlock grinned.  
Mycroft watched Greg with amusement. "Shoes..."

John hums happily and smiles. “This is nice.”   
“Yeah yeah.” Greg pulls off Mycroft’s shoes before pulling his trousers and pants off.

Sherlock nodded. "It is." He smiled.  
Mycroft smiled at Greg. "You're adorable..."

John smiles and finishes eating.  
“Shush.” Greg chuckles and smiles, pulling a tube of lube from his pocket.

Sherlock smiled. "Good? What should we do now?"  
"Always prepared, aren't you?" Mycroft smirked, spreading his legs.

“How about some ice cream and a stakeout?” John smiles.  
“Mm just to keep you satisfied.” Greg grins and spreads lube over his fingers before teasing Mycroft with them.

“Sounds fun.” Sherlock smiles.  
Mycroft closed his eyes, groaning as Greg began opening him.

John smiles and nods.  
Greg kisses his cock as he opens him.

Sherlock stands. “Let’s go.” He smiles.  
Mycroft whimpers and moves a hand down to run it through Greg's hair.

John smiles and follows him.  
Greg rocks his fingers slowly as he teases Mycroft’s cock with his tongue.

Sherlock hesitantly takes John's hand. "What's your favorite flavor?"  
Mycroft moved against Greg's fingers and mouth. "Fuck, that's good." He moaned.

“Well I’ve always been quite partial to mint chocolate chip.” John chuckles. “My sister hates it so I’d get it every time I could when we were little just to annoy her. Turner out I actually like it.”  
Greg slowly takes Mycroft into his mouth, rocking his fingers slow and deep

"I like the oreo cookie kind." Sherlock smiled.  
Mycroft covered his mouth to keep from crying out too loud. He pulled on Greg's hair as he bucked upwards.

“Mm yeah that’s a good one. I like cookie dough too sometimes. Eating the chunks of dough out.” John chuckles and smiles.  
Greg takes Mycroft down his throat as he rubs his prostate.

Sherlock nodded with a smile. "That is good."  
Mycroft cries out, gripping the edge of the leather seats tightly.

John smiles and opens the ice cream shop door for Sherlock.  
Greg slowly pulls it his fingers and sits up, letting go of his cock. “Ready?” He smirks.

"Thank you." Sherlock replied softly, walking into the shop and up to the counter. He looked over the numerous flavors.  
Mycroft nodded. "Please..." He groaned.

John smiles and follows him. “Wow.” He hums as he looks at the long case of flavors.  
Greg opens his trousers and pants, taking his cock out. “Condom or no? If not you leak.” He chuckles and strokes himself.

Sherlock smiles as he looks over the flavors. "Can I get more than one?" He asked, looking at John.  
Mycroft reached out and touched a panel in the door. After a moment it popped out and he handed Greg a small pouch, inside of which was a plug. "My solution...no condom." He smirked.

“Sure. Why not.” John grins.  
“God I fucking love you.” Greg groans and leans in, kissing Mycroft as he pushes into him after looking in the pouch.

Sherlock picked three different flavors in a to-go cup. He grinned at John.  
Mycroft wrapped his arms and legs around Greg.

John smiles and gets two different flavors.  
Greg holds him close and kisses his neck, rocking slowly.

Sherlock smiled at John. "Ready for our stakeout?"  
Mycroft whimpered. "You feel so good."

“Yup.” John grins.  
“You’re perfect. Absolutely perfect.” Greg holds him close as he rocks into him.

"Great! I'll follow your lead on this one." Sherlock replied.  
Mycroft's fingers dig into Greg's back. He pulled the man into a kiss.

“Alright.” John chuckles and leads Sherlock out. “So we have the blue prints for the house but I always like to look at the place that I’m breaking into in person first.” He hums and eats his ice cream.  
Greg kisses him deeply and rocks with him, rubbing his prostate with each thrust.

"Just in case said person has guard dogs." Sherlock smiled.  
"Greg-gory...so good." Mycroft moaned. "Harder..."

“Mmhmm or henchmen or anything else we haven’t planned for.” John smiles and nods.  
Greg smirks and picks up the pace, thrusting harder. He strokes Mycroft in time with his thrusts.

"Right...don't want to run into the unexpected when we break in." Sherlock agreed.  
Mycroft panted harshly. "I...I...I'm coming!"

“Mmhmm it’s not fun. Believe me.” John hums.  
“Come. Come for me. Come as I fuck your tight arse. Make a fucking mess.” Greg orders, knowing Mycroft loves it when he talks dirty.

Sherlock gives John a small smile, and follows him to their stakeout location.  
Mycroft covered his mouth, to limit his loud cries of pleasure as he climaxed. He spurted over Greg's hand, while his inner muscles tightened and rippled around Greg's cock.

“So we’re just gonna stroll by, eating our ice cream and looking nondescript.” John hums as he eats his ice cream.  
Greg groaned and came hard into Mycroft, cock throbbing inside him.

Sherlock nodded, taking Johns hand. "I can do that." He smiled.  
Mycroft panted, running a hand through Greg's hair. "I love you...you're amazing."

“Sure you can. You and your non memorable cheek bones.” John chuckles.  
“I love you, too.” Greg kisses along his neck.

Sherlock smirked. "You like them..." he said, leting go of John's hand to take a bite of his icecream.  
Mycroft smiled. "Shall we grab lunch?" He asked softly.

“I never said anything to the contrary.” John chuckles and smiles.  
Greg chuckles and nods. “I’d love to.”

Sherlock smirked. "You like my cheekbones...I like how you look in uniform."  
Mycroft nodded. "Plug me and let me redress so we can get food." He smiled softly.

“Is that so?” John smirks.  
Greg kisses him and eases the plug into him gently, helping him get redressed. “Good?” He smiles.

Sherlock blushed and nodded. "Yes." He said quietly.  
Mycroft nodded with a slight whimper as the plug was jostled.

John chuckles softly and smiles warmly. “You’re adorable.”  
“Easy easy. If it’s to much I’ll take it out.” Greg holds him.

"Thanks." Sherlock replied quietly, his ears turning pink.  
"Its fine...just a bit sensitive." Mycroft replied quietly, looking up at Greg.

John smiles and eats his ice cream as they get closer to the house.  
Greg nods and cuddles him.

"Reminds me of Mycroft's house." Sherlock commented as they walked through the neighborhood.  
Mycroft kisses Greg's cheek. "You're the best."

“Oh?” John hums.  
Greg chuckles and smiles. “Only the best for you.”

Sherlock eats a scoop of cookie dough icecream and eyed the house.  
Mycroft smiled. "We should eat." He said softly.

“Looks simple. No dogs or guards. Cameras though. Don’t turn your face to the house, just your eyes.” John hums.  
“Mm after you.” Greg smiles and kisses him.

"Easy enough to disable." Sherlock replied. "I'm more worried about the biometric security locks."  
Mycroft informed the driver to take them to get something to eat. "I'm going to have to give him a bonus."

“Q gave me a little something for that.” John hums.  
“A raise at least.” Greg chuckles.

"Oh, yeah? That's nice of him." Sherlock smirked.  
"Indeed." Mycroft said with an embarassed smile.

“Mmhmm we just pop this baby in and it recounts the biometric of the last person it let in. Handy dandy.” John smiles.  
Greg chuckles softly and kisses Greg’s cheek.

"I can't believe Q gave you the best toys." Sherlock huffed with a smile.  
The car came to a stop. "Will you grab the food?" He asked softly. "I promise to give you a kiss when you get back."

“Maybe he likes me better.” John teases.  
“Oh alright.” Greg chuckles and hops out, going into the restaurant.

"Probably...he was flirting with you rather heavily before we left." Sherlock replied.  
Mycroft smiled and waited patiently for Greg to return.

John just hums.  
Greg comes back a few minutes later with their food.

Sherlock hung his head. "You like him." He said quietly.  
Mycroft smiled and pulled Greg into a kiss. "You are wonderful."

“He’s friendly. A nice guy.” John nods.  
Greg hums happily and kisses him back. “You’re welcome.”

"Normal." Sherlock replied quietly.  
"Lets go to the park and eat, its a nice day out." Mycroft replied softly.

“And where am I right now?” John asks.  
“Okay.” Greg smiles softly and wraps his arm around Mycroft as they’re driven to the park. 

"Here with me, because Mycroft told you to keep me alive." Sherlock replied.  
Once at the park, Mycroft and Greg find a relatively clean table at which to sit. "This is nice." He said softly.

“He didn’t force me. I’m here because I want to.” John hums.  
Greg smiles softly and nods, wiping off the table.

"Because you missed being in the field?" Sherlock asked quietly.  
Mycroft unpacked their lunch, handing Greg plasic utensils and opened the styrofoam boxes.

“That and because I think you need someone.” John says softly.  
“Thank you, love.” Greg smiles.

"Meaning...what exactly?" Sherlock asked, looking at John.  
"You're welcome...thank you for going to get the food." Mycroft replied softly.

“Meaning you think you’re better alone but you’re not.” John nods.  
“My please.” Greg smiles and eats.

Sherlock frowned. "...alone is what I have, alone protects me." He replied.  
Mycroft smiled as he too ate.

“Yeah I thought that too. But it’s not true.” John sighs.  
Greg hums happily, watching the people in the park as they enjoy their lunch.

Sherlock took John’s hand again.  
"We should do this more often." Mycroft commented as he continued to eat.

John squeezes his hand gently.  
“Eat?” Greg teases.

Sherlock bites his lip as they continue to walk in silence.  
"Well, yes...but I meant at a park like this." Mycroft smiled.

“Penny for your thoughts?” John asks as they get back to the Main Street.  
“You’re right. This is nice. Relaxing.” Greg smiles softly.

Sherlock looks at him and blurts, "kiss me and I'll tell you." Before slapping a hand over his mouth in shock.  
"We should stay in one of the other flats I own...it has a rooftop garden and patio." Mycroft said.

John raises his brows, surprised, before laughing. “Mm playing hard to get.” He chuckles.  
“That sounds nice.” Greg smiles and nods. “So what’s up with the sudden move?” He hums, knowing there must be a deeper reason behind it.

Sherlock blushed and looked away. "...I like you...sorry." Sherlock said quietly.  
"Closer to work...I usually rotate a few times a year. So people don't get comfortable with my location...safety, habits, and all that." Mycroft explained.

“You don’t have to be sorry.” John says softly as they walk towards the hotel. “I just.. Have issues.”  
“Mm makes sense.” Greg nods.

Sherlock nodded. "Your last partner hurt you more than physically..." He deduced quietly.  
"Its a penthouse...smaller than where we are now...but kind of cozyer in a way." Mycroft replied.

John frowns and nods. “Right as usual.”  
“Wanna spend even more time with me?” Greg chuckles, teasing.

"That hurts...I know." Sherlock said quietly.  
"No, I just need someone to water my plants and keep my feet warm at night." Mycroft smiled softly.

“I guess I’m not the only one.” John says softly.  
“Ah I knew it.” Greg grins.

Sherlock nodded. "Wanna watch a movie when we get back to the room?" He asked.  
Mycroft chuckled. "...oh, but I almost forgot...I keep you around because I love you."

“Sure.” John nods.  
“Oh well alright then. Guess that makes sense since I stick around cause I love you, too.” Greg smiles.

"What kinds of films do you like?" Sherlock asked softly.  
Mycroft reached for Greg's hand.

“I know this is going to sound ironic but Bond films.” John chuckles.  
Greg smiles softly and rubs his hand.

"Really? Any particular reason?" Sherlock asked with a shy smile.  
"Move in with me...again?" Mycroft asked softly.

“Dunno. I like to pick apart what he does wrong.” John chuckles.  
“I’d love to.” Greg kisses his knuckles.

"You mean how unrealistic it is." Sherlock smiled.  
"Wonderful. After tonight's event I shall take you to our new flat, and ravish you." Mycroft smiled.

John smiles and nods. “It’s just so ridiculous.”  
“Mm thank god. I’ve been dying for a good ravishing.” Greg grins.

"I bet you're much better than Bond." Sherlock replied with a blush.  
Mycroft smirked. "We'll have to properly christen every inch of the place."

“Let’s just say there’s a reason he’s usually a European guy.” John chuckles.  
Greg smirks and licks his lips. “Oh of course. It’s only proper.”

"Oh? And why is that? Sherlock asked with a smirk.  
Mycroft smirked. "What I want to do...its anything but proper..."

“Cause I’m the one that made Bond famous.” John chuckles.  
“Thank god for that.” Greg smirks.

Sherlock looked at John, eyes wide in surprise. "You're who they based him on?" He said in wonder. "You're amazing..."  
"We should get back to the tailor." Mycroft smiled softly.

“For the most part. A bit of embellishment.” John chuckles.  
“Mm yeah.” Greg nods, kissing Mycroft’s knuckles before letting his hand go.

"Well, thats Hollywood for you." Sherlock chuckled. "Lets watch the movies and you can tell me which parts are based on you."  
"You're just gaging to see me in that tux again,aren't you?" Mycroft smirked, as they binned their trash and got back into the car.

“Alright.” John chuckles and go inside the hotel with him.  
“Mm I really am. Even more so to rip it off you.” Greg smirks and holds the car door open.

When they get back to the room, Sherlock finds the movies on his laptop and brings it over to the bed, so they both can watch.  
Mycroft smiles. "No ripping. Too expensive...you can just drop your trousers and bend over."

John sits back on the bed with him.  
“Mm Sir, yes, Sir.” Greg grins.

Sherlock points out different things throughout the film, asking John various questions.  
Mycroft smiles and gets into the car, pulling Greg with him.

John talks about how some scenes were inspired by different missions and how they were in different countries.  
Greg hums happily, leaning against Mycroft as their driven back to the tailor.

Sherlock listens to John with intense interest. He's facilitated by the man's missions, in the way a child is about fairytales.  
Mycroft kisses Greg's cheek before they get out of the car at the tailors.

John is in the middle of a story when he suddenly goes quiet, watching the Bond on the screen seducing a woman.  
Greg hums happily and follows him inside.

Sherlock looked between John and the woman,slowly putting the puzzle together. "Was she the one?" He asked quietly, putting a hand on John's arm.  
They both got fitted for their suits, with minor alterations. "This gives us plenty of time to get to where we're going." Mycroft replied, hanging the suits in the back of the car.

John hums softly and nods. “Not her specifically but someone who looked very similar, yes.”  
“Perfect. Punctual as usual.” Greg smiles.

Sherlock bit his lip. "I'm Sorry." He whispered, taking Johns hand. "We can skip this bit...watch the fun action parts?" He suggested.  
Mycroft smiled, checking his mobile for updates. He sighed. "The venue has been moved, apparently the location has been shut down due to a rodent problem in the kitchen. We won't be going home tonight...Its been moved to one of the ambassadors estates."

“No it’s fine. Nearly over.” John hums, rubbing Sherlock’s hand.  
“Ah..” Greg nods. “Rain check on the christening then.” He chuckles softly.

Sherlock nodded, turning back to the screen.  
"Indeed. How...inconvenient." Mycroft sighed. "We'll have to stay overnight, or risk driving back and getting home at 2am or later."

The woman on the screen leave a hotel key for Bond but he doesn’t go, instead he carries on with the mission. “That was my mistake..” John says softly. “I went..”  
“It’s completely up to you, my love.” Greg smiles softly.

“She lured you into a trap...thats how-” Sherlock stopped and looked at John’s leg, before squeezing the man’s hand.  
“We’ll need to stop buy the flat for an overnight bag.” Mycroft replied.

“Something like that.” John hums. “My leg went at a different encounter.”  
“Alright.” Greg nods.

Sherlock nodded. "Did....did you have feelings for her?" He asked softly.  
Mycroft looked at Greg. "Might as well pack a few toys as well." He said with a smile.

“I.. No. Not really.” John frowns. “She lied. About a lot of things. Which I know is naive in this business but still.”  
“Mm certainly wouldn’t hurt.” Greg smiles and kisses his cheek.

Sherlock nodded. "You haven't been with anyone since...because you have difficulty trusting them." He deduced. "Mycroft says you shouldn't trust anybody in espionage...but he and Greg happen to be an exception."  
Mycroft smiled back. "We can't let work ruin our fun." He said softly.

“Greg left his work for Mycroft so I think they’ve worked it out.” John hums, avoiding the bit about his trust issues.  
“Mm exactly.” Greg kisses him.

"I'd leave MI6 if it meant I could be with you." Sherlock whispered, looking away from John.  
Mycroft kissed Greg back.

“You hardly know me.” John says softly.  
Greg hums softly and deepens the kiss, holding him close.

Sherlock nodded and withdrew his hand. "You're right...sorry." He said quietly.  
Mycroft sighs contentedly and wraps his arms around Greg.

John holds Sherlock’s hand. “I just.. I need time. Okay?” He asks softly.  
Greg pulls Mycroft into his lap, making out with him as they’re driven.

Sherlock nods stiffly. "Okay."  
Mycroft smiles into the kiss and grips Greg's shoulders.

“I.. I do like you. And I think your brilliant and gorgeous.” John says softly. “I just.. I have issues.” He sighs.  
“Mm like being in my lap?” Greg grins up at him.

"I want to help." Sherlock replied softly.  
Mycroft nodded. "Very much."

“I know. And you are.” John nods.  
“Good.” Greg pulls him in for another kiss.

"Okay." Sherlock replied, looking back at the laptop screen.  
Mycroft grinned against Greg's lips as they kissed. One of hands tangled in the man's hair.

John tries to relax, leaning against Sherlock a bit.  
Greg holds Mycroft’s face and deepens the kiss, holding him close.

Sherlock was surprised by John's movement, but didn't pull away. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.  
Mycroft moaned deeply and grinded against Greg.

John hums softly and goes back to telling Sherlock about missions during the movie.  
“Mm I should make you wear a plug more often. You get so horny.” Greg nips at his lips.

Sherlock smiles, and listens carefully to every detail John gives him. Once the movie is over ad they're getting ready for bed, Sherlock cuddles up to John under the blankets.  
"Its all your fault...you're just too fucking sexy." Mycroft growled, biting Greg's lip.

John wraps his arm around Sherlock, holding him close. “Okay?” He asks softly.  
Greg groans and rocks Mycroft’s plug. “Oh yeah? What’re you gonna do about it?” He goads him.

Sherlock nodded. "Can I kiss you?" He asked quietly.  
The car stopped and Mycroft looked out the window. They were back at their flat. He looked at his phone for the time. "You've got one hour to pack and make me cum." He said, moving to get out of the car.

John stills for a moment. “Fuck it.” He whispers, barely audible before leaning in and kissing Sherlock softly.  
“”All I need is a minute thirty to pack. The rest of the time you’ll be naked.” Greg follows him out. He presses against his back and kisses his neck as Mycroft tries to unlock the door, pressing his his hard cock against Mycroft’s arse and rocking his plug.

Sherlock smiled into the kiss, placing a hand on John's cheek.  
Mycroft groaned and fumbled with the keys before finally getting inside. He pulled Greg upstairs to their room with a grin. He stripped, removed the plug, and presented his arse to Greg.

John kisses him gently, holding him close.  
“Gorgeous. So fucking gorgeous.” Greg grins and strips, squeezing Mycroft’s arse.

Sherlock caresses John's cheek with one hand while sliding his other through the man's hair.  
Mycroft looked at Greg over his shoulder. "Play with me?" He asked wiggling his arse.

“God.” John groans softly.  
“Yes, Sir.” Greg smirks and leans in, kissing his arse teasingly.

Sherlock moans, pulling John closer.  
Mycroft cried out in surprise. "Not what I meant...but that feels delightful."

John rolls them over so he’s hovering over Sherlock. He leans in and kisses him again, sinking his fingers into Sherlock’s curls.  
“Mm how can you show me something so delicious and expect me not to eat it?” Greg smirks, licking a swipe.

Sherlock wraps his arms around John and moaned loudly.  
Mycroft's cheeks go red. "Ah...Gregory! Yes...please."

John kisses and sucks on his neck, pressing close.  
Greg pulls Mycroft’s hips back towards his face, holding him close as he eats him out.

"John..." Sherlock breathed, his hands wandered over the man's back.  
Mycroft collapsed forward onto his elbows. "Fuck...Gregory!"

“Mm?” John mumbles, getting lost kissing Sherlock’s gorgeous long neck.  
“Need more?” Greg smirks, kissing Mycroft’s tail bone.

Sherlock hooked a leg over Johns hip. He couldn't think as John kissed his neck, he just knew he needed to be closer.  
Mycroft reached over to the nightstand and retrieved a bottle of flavored lube. He handed it to Greg.

John groans and presses closer, sucking on the spot where Sherlock’s neck meets his shoulder.  
“You’re going to make us late.” Greg grins, spreading the lube before diving back in. He decides to prep himself as he eats Mycroft out, knowing Mycroft wanted to take him.

Sherlock rocked up against John's hips. "...don't stop." He whined.  
"You feel good..." Mycroft replied. "I don't care if we're late."

John gasps and moans, rocking against Sherlock.  
“Mm good.” Greg mumbles, fucking him with his tongue as he fingers himself.

Sherlock panted and squeezed his eyes shut.  
"Dirty Pet, licking my hole like an overeager teenager...fuck..." Mycroft moaned. "Stop....or I'll cum..."

John slowly stills. “Okay?” He asks softly.  
“Your fault getting me all worked up like this.” Greg nips at his arse cheek before pulling back, fucking himself on his fingers.

Sherlock nodded and swallowed thickly. "You feel amazing..." He said softly, opening his eyes and looking up at John, eyes shining with desire.  
Mycroft turned, sitting up and watching Greg open himself. "I love watching the emotions cross your face while you do that."

John groans and kisses him. “I..”  
“I love when you stretch me with your fingers. The first time I watched you play the piano I nearly came. Just watching you fingers.” Greg moan, cock leaking as he things about Mycroft’s fingers.

Sherlock kissed John back with desperation.   
"My fingers? Really? Hmmm. I'll have to edge you with them one day." Mycroft smiled, tracing a finger over the head of Greg's weeping cock and bringing it up to his mouth. "You taste delicious."

John wraps Sherlock’s legs around his hips, rocking against him as they kiss.  
“Yes please.” Greg groans, rocking three fingers in and out of himself. “Oh fuck.” He whines and collapses back against the bed as he watches Mycroft lick his finger, his cock throbbing and leaking even more.

Sherlock whined and rutted into John's hips, seeking more friction against his aching arousal.  
Mycroft climbed over Greg. "Are you open for me?" He asked softly. "How do you wish to be taken?"

“Need something?” John licks his lips.  
“Yes yes. I’m ready.” Greg nods and takes his fingers out. “Anyway you want me. Just need your cock in me.”

Sherlock nodded, licking his lips. "Please..." was all he could manage through the haze of lust.  
Mycroft nodded with a smirk and lifted Greg's legs over his shoulders. He positioned himself before pressing inside his lover. "Fuck...Gregory..." He groaned, leaning over to kiss the man.

“Naked. We need to be naked.” John nods, wanting to feel Sherlock.  
“Yesssss.” Greg moans deeply, kissing Mycroft hard as he holds him close.

Sherlock nodded and untangled his legs from John's so he could remove his sleeping pants and shirt. He tossed them off the side of the bed and looked at John expectantly.  
Mycroft began fucking Greg with abandon, his tongue thrust in and out of Greg's mouth at the same pace.

John helps them get naked. “Fuck.” He groans as he looks at Sherlock.  
Greg moans loudly, taking it and holds onto Mycroft.

Sherlock gives John a shy smile, blushing hard.  
Mycroft moans, breaking the kiss to bury his face in Greg's neck. He continued to thrust wildly.

John chuckles and kisses him. “Can I touch you?”  
“Yes yes. God, Myc fuck me. That’s right. Fuck me!” Greg moans, taking everything Mycroft gives.

Sherlock nodded. "Please." He smiled softly.  
"Gregory! Fuck...so good." Mycroft panted, gripping Greg's hips tightly.

John kisses hIm and palms his cock gently.  
Greg groans and arches as Mycroft rubs his prostate, hips bucking up against him.

Sherlock moaned, arching up into John's touch.  
"Touch yourself..." Mycroft ordered.

“Okay?” John gently touches him.  
Greg’s hand flies to his cock, stroking himself. “You’re going to make me come.”

Sherlock nodded. "Feels good, John." Driving his cock up into John's hand.  
"That's the idea." Mycroft smirked. He groaned loudly as he continued to hit that spot inside Greg just right. "I'm close, love."

“That right. Fuck my hand, baby.” John says softly.  
“Come. Please please. I’m coming.” Greg moans, coming hard over his stomach and chest.

Sherlock bit his lip, looking at John with eyes half lidded as he thrust into John's grip.  
Mycroft let out loud cry into Greg's neck as he spilled inside his lover.

“Good boy. Such a good boy.” John uses Sherlock’s own leaking as lube to make thrusting into his hand easier for Sherlock.  
Greg moans and holds onto Mycroft as he’s filled.

"John...oh, please...John." Sherlock moaned, gripping the sheets tightly.  
Mycroft collapsed on top of Greg, panting harshly into his lovers neck.

“Good boy. Come for me, baby. Be a good boy and come.” John orders softly, kissing him deeply as he stroked him.  
Greg wraps his arms and legs around Mycroft, holding him close and keeping him deep.

Sherlock cried out as he climaxed, covering his chest and John's hand in his release.  
Mycroft smiled and kissed Greg's neck softly. "We should shower quickly and change."

“Good boy. Such a good boy. So perfect. Beautiful.” John says softly, praise falling from his lips.  
“Mm yeah.” Greg pulls him in for a kiss. “Brilliant shag as ever.” He grins.

Sherlock blushes red at the praise. "Thank you....you're beautiful too."  
Mycroft chuckled and pulled himself up off of Greg. He held a hand out to his lover.

John smiles softly and kisses him gently.  
Greg smiles smiles and holds his hand, following him to the bathroom.

Sherlock kisses John back before asking, "May I return the favor?"  
Mycroft turns on the water and steps in. "Hmmm, feels good."

John blushes and nods. “Let me sit back.” He moves, having been balancing on one knee and one hand.  
“Mm yeah.” Greg nods and wets a loofa, squirting sole soap onto it. He foams it up and starts to wash Mycroft.

Sherlock nodded, sitting up and kneeling in front of John. He reached out and gently wrapped a hand around John's cock.  
Mycroft hummed happily. "That feels good, love."

John gasps softly, licking his lips.  
“Good.” Greg smiles softly and washes him gently.

"You'll let me know what you like?" Sherlock asked as he slowly stroked John.  
Mycroft kissed Greg's cheek. "You're so good to me."

John moans softly and nods. “A bit firmer.”  
“You’re good to me too.” Greg nuzzles him.

"Alright." Sherlock nodded, tightening his grip on Johns cock. "Better?" He asked softly.  
Mycroft smiled. "Here...let me wash you." He said taking the loofa from Greg and begging to scrub over his lover's skin.

“Good. Very good.” John pulls Sherlock into a kiss.  
Greg blushes softly and closes his eyes, relaxing as Mycroft washes him.

Sherlock kissed John back, continuing to stroke him.  
"You're beautiful." Mycroft said softly. "...and amazing...I'm glad I decided not to kill you."

John deepens the kiss, getting even harder in Sherlock’s hand.  
“Mm you’re adorable thinking I’d even let you get close to killing me.” Greg mumbles, relaxes as Mycroft washes him.

Sherlock uses his other hand to play with John's balls.  
"I'd let you do anything to me...I'd die happy and loved." Mycroft replied softly.

“Sherlock.” John moans, getting close.  
“And if I wanted you to grow old with me?” Greg asks softly, nearly a whisper.

"Cum for me, John." Sherlock whispers in his ear.  
"I would do so gladly, my love." Mycroft replied softly.

John gasps and moans, coming over Sherlock’s hand in command.  
Greg pulls Mycroft in and kisses him tenderly, pouring his love and affection into it.

"Thats it,John. You're amazing..." Sherlock whispered, stroking him through his climax, before letting go.  
Mycroft wrapped his arms around Greg, returning the kiss with equal emotion.

John pants and lays back against the headboard. “Christ.”  
Greg holds him close as they kiss. “I love you.” He mumbles against his lips.

Sherlock reaches for the tissues to clean them up. "Was it good?" He asked quietly.  
"I love you too, Gregory." Mycroft smiled softly. "We should dry off and change."

“Very. You’re brilliant.” John smiles a bit dazed.  
“Mm you’re right.” Greg nods and rinses them, turning the shower off before wrapping a towel around Mycroft.

Sherlock snuggled up next to John. "I'm glad." He smiled and kissed John's cheek.  
Mycroft smiled and nodded in thanks before drying off. He then proceeded into the bedroom and began putting on his tux.

John smiles softly and holds Sherlock close, pulling the covers up around them.  
“To shave or not to shave. That is the question.” Greg says as he catches a look at his scruff in the mirror.

Sherlock cuddles close to John as they both drift off to sleep.  
"I rather like your scruffy appearance....plus it feels nice." Mycroft replied softly.

John holds Sherlock close as they sleep.  
“The scruff stays.” Greg smiles and goes to get dressed with Mycroft.

Sherlock sleeps soundly, curled into John's side. He smiles in his sleep.


	6. Six

Mycroft smirked as he pulled on his tux and adjusted his cufflinks.

“Mm I can’t wait to peel you out of that later like a present.” Greg grins as he looks Mycroft over.

Mycroft rolls his eyes and chuckled. "I know...I feel much the same." He said, pulling on his tux jacket.

Greg smiles and buttons his shirt. “So what’s this event for again?”

"Diplomatic relations dinner." Mycroft replied. "Dull conversations and shmoozing idiots."

“As long as I can shmooze you after it shouldn’t be to bad.” Greg smiles and ties his bow tie.

Mycroft smirked. "You can shmooze me all you want, after the evening is over."

“Mm yes, Sir.” Greg grins. “So how do I look?” He asks, standing back.

Mycroft looks him over. "Delicious." He purred.

“God when you sound like that I can’t think.” Greg groans.

Mycroft smirked. "Good. It'll give you something to think about."

“Hopefully those rooms are sound proof.” Greg smirks and goes to put on his shoes.

"I could care less if they are..." Mycroft replied, tossing a small black box at Greg.

Greg catches the box and raises a brow, opening it.

"I had Q make his latest invention into a watch. I thought it may come in handy for these sort of events. It comes with a panic button." Mycroft said quietly.

Greg smiles softly. “Thank you, love.” He puts the watch on.

Mycroft nods and pockets his phone, wallet, and keys. "Ready?" He asked quietly.

“One second.” Greg rolls his shoulders and stretches his neck, his soft tender appearance suddenly replaced by a cool professional demeanor. “Ready.” He nods.

Mycroft nodded. "Car's waiting downstairs." He said, walking out of the room.

“Mmhmm.” Greg nods and follows him out.

Once they were in the car, Mycroft handed Greg a large box which had been sitting on the seat. "I had this made for you...it shouldn't ruin the lines of your tux."

“When do you find time to make all these surprises for me?” Greg chuckles and opens the box.

"When you're not looking." Mycroft smirked. "Do you like it? I had my tailor make it to your measurements."

“It’s beautiful. Thank you, love.” Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft.

"You're welcome. I hope your favorite weapons like it as well." Mycroft smiled softly.

“Mm sure you did.” Greg teases, smiling.

"Don't be so immature Gregory." Mycroft chuckled. "I meant your guns."

“These guns?” Greg flexes his arm muscles.

Mycroft chuckled. "As nice as those may be, no, they weren't the ones I was talking about."

“Mm these?” Greg smirks and opens his jacket, showing off his various weaponry.

"Yes, those." Mycroft smiled, kissing Greg's cheek. "Now you have a way to keep them better organized, accessible, and not as bulky under a suit or tux."

“They’re perfect.” Greg grins after putting them on.

Mycroft smiled. "I'm glad." He smoothed his hands down and over Greg's tux jacket. "Perfect."

Greg smiles and takes Mycroft’s hands, kissing his knuckles.

Mycroft blushed. "You do realize that these gifts are for my own benefit as well, right?"

“Yeah I know. But it’s still nice.” Greg smiles, not used to having partners dote on him.

"You're welcome, love." Mycroft replied softly.

Greg smiles and rubs his hand.

Mycroft leaned his head against Greg's shoulder. "One day..." He sighed softly.

“One day what?” Greg kisses his head.

"You'll be mine...legally...forever." Mycroft whispered, not daring to look at Greg.

Greg smiles softly and kisses his cheek. “Any day you want, love. Any day.”

"How about when we return from this event?" Mycroft asked.

“Sure.” Greg smiles and nods. “I’m sure you’d want Sherlock and Q involved.”

Mycroft nodded. "...and what about you? Do you have anyone who you'd like to invite?"

“I..” Greg thinks for a moment. “I used to have a partner. A long time ago when I first started out. We were both rookies. She was like a sister to me.”

Mycroft nodded. "Of course, whoever you'd like to be there." He said softly.

Greg smiles softly and nods.

"Do you want something small and private or big and fancy?" Mycroft asked softly.

“It’s up to you but I’m leaning a bit more towards small and private.” Greg kisses Mycroft’s knuckles gently, holding his hand gently.

"I think I'd like that as well." Mycroft smiled, squeezing Greg's hand.

Greg smiles softly and nods. “Good.”

"We could have it at the new flat, in the rooftop garden." Mycroft smiled softly.

“Beautiful.” Greg nuzzles him.

"Music, string lights, and champagne." Mycroft smiled.

“Sounds perfect.” Greg smiles happily.

"Wonderful." Mycroft sighed happily, kissing Greg's cheek.

Greg hums happily and nuzzles him. “How should I conduct myself? As your body guard or date?”

"My date. My glorious and deadly arm candy." Mycroft joked.

“All yours.” Greg smirks.

"As I am yous, love." Mycroft said softly.  
About an hour later, they arrived at the ambassadors estate.  
"Remind me to cut his pay, this is ridiculously ostentatious." Mycroft sighed.

“Mm yes, Dear.” Greg smiles and offers Mycroft his arm.

Mycroft takes Greg's arm and they walk up to the house together. He hands the security guard their invitation.

The guard look over their invitation. “Thank you. And if you’ll just surrender your weapons you can go right in. They will be returned once then even is over.” He nods. Greg frowns and raises a brow, looking to Mycroft.

Mycroft hands the man his ID. "My bodyguard shall not relinquish his weapons." He said coldly.

“It’s a request if the ambassador. Security has been hired so everyone invited us a guest and can enjoy themselves.” The guard nods.

"You may tell the ambassador that if he wishes for me to clean up his mess, then he will allow my body guard and his weapons into the gala." Mycroft replied, giving the man an icy stare.

“One moment, Sir.” His voice wavers a bit and he hoes to the head of security who uses his phone to call the ambassador. “This seems a bit fishy, no?” Greg asks softly, purposefully not looking at the security instead smiling at the other guests who walk by.

"Indeed. High ranking officials have always been allowed armed security of their own. This stinks of poorly planned assassination." Mycroft whispered.

“It really does, doesn’t..” Greg starts to say but fades out, going still.

Mycroft pauses and places his other hand over Greg's. "Its alright...I knew I was a target for tonight..." He whispered gently.

“No. No. We are leaving. Right now.” Greg holds Mycroft’s hand tight and starts dragging him away.

Mycroft lets Greg drag him back to the car. "You saw something...or someone...What is it that spooked you?" He asked as they got into the car.

Greg pulls the driver out and gets in the drivers seat after putting Mycroft in the passenger seat, driving them himself. His eyes flick between the road and the rear view mirror constantly as he drives. “Why? Why are they trying to assassinate you? And what didn’t you tell me?” He asks, avoiding Mycroft’s questions.

"Gregory!" Mycroft hissed as he was pulled and pushed about. "Why wouldn't they? I'm not just the head of all MI divisions, but the one pulling all the strings of government. I have more power and control over the British government than the PM and Queen combined. If you were another country who wanted to make a power play, you'd kill me too."

“I’m not asking in general. I’m asking specifically. What you did specifically to have an attempt made on your life? Here’s a hint, tonight’s menu consists of a Russian operative who was going to stab you with her hair pin!” Greg sighs frustrated as he drives, knowing their being followed.

"Oh...well...the Russians are never happy with anyone." Mycroft replied quietly. "I suppose it could have been any number of things...I never slept with her, if that's where your mind is going."

“I know you didn’t. Women like that sleep with men for a purpose. Not just to fuck.” Greg rolls his eyes. “Do you know the reason?”

 

"There are endless possibilities, Gregory. It could be political or personal. We've killed theirs they kill ours." Mycroft sighed.

Greg rolls his eyes. “What do you want to do?”

"Take me to a safehouse, I need to know who this woman is ans her affiliations. Then I can decide how to proceed." Mycroft answered.

Greg nods and drives Mycroft to one of the safe houses.

Once there, Mycroft sets about the task of finding out who the would be assassin is.  
As he's flipping through files on the laptop, he comes across the men who tried to kill him on his last mission. "Fuck...she's their sister! Why didn't we know they had a half-sister, whose father was kgb?"

“I guess it wasn’t direct enough blood relation.” Greg sighs.

"Well now we know why...kgb lady has a hit on me for killing her brothers." Mycroft sighed.

“So now what?” Greg frowns.

Mycroft looked at Greg. "I...we put a hit on her." He suggested.

Greg frowns. “Call Anthea. Have her come here. I’m going back to the party.”

Mycroft nodded. "Don't get yourself killed..." He said softly, pulling Greg into a fierce kiss.

Greg moans and kisses him back deeply. “I’m putting you in the safe room. I’ll have Anthea call me when she lets you out. Alright?”

Mycroft held Greg tightly. "Please...come back safe." He whispered.

“I promise.” Greg kisses him and scoops him up, carrying him to the safe room.

Mycroft lets Greg take him to the safe room. "I'll call Anthea and ask her to come stand guard over me."

“Don’t do anything stupid, mm?” Greg sets him down.

"I won't. Promise." Mycroft said, typing away on his phone. "Anthea said She'll be here asap. Just leave me with a good book?"

“Of course. I shouldn’t be to long.” Greg nods and goes to get Mycroft a book.

Mycroft sits on the bed and waits for Greg to return. He loosens his bowtie and undoes the first two buttons on his shirt.

Greg comes in with a few books. “Text me so I know you’re good. I’ll handle things out there.”

Mycroft nodded. "I will. Thank you, love." He said, picking up a book.

Greg kisses his head. “I love you.”

"I love you too, Gregory." Mycroft replied softly. He watch sadly as Greg left, the door of the panic room closing behind him. Mycroft dropped the book and curled up into a ball. He worried for his lover.

Greg locks Mycroft in the panic room before he leaves.  
“Mm see this is what happens when you try and go to functions without me.” Anthea sighs as she comes in a bit later.

Mycroft looked up at Anthea. "You should have found the connection a long time ago...could have avoided this whole situation." He sighed. "How could we not know?"

“She was out up for a closed adoption. Only reconnected when then when she was a teenager. Different last name and country.” Anthea frowns. “The worker monkey who fucked up is being dealt with.”

Mycroft nodded. "Thank you Thea." He said softly. "Can I come out now?"

“Yeah.” Anthea unlocks the door. “I’ve already secured the building so it’s safe.”

Mycroft nodded, standing and walking out of the panic room. He sent off a text to Greg. "Shall we have our own gala?" He asked softly.

“Mm it’s been a while since you asked.” Anthea smiles softly.

Mycroft smiled. "Have you eaten?" He asked walking into the kitchen.

“Not in hours.” Anthea follows him.

"Lets eat. Then we can put on some music and dance." Mycroft replied with a smile, opening the fridge.

“Perfect.” Anthea smiles, getting out dish wear to cook with. “You and Greg are getting serious, mm?”

Mycroft blushed. "I may have...sort of, proposed earlier this evening..." He said quietly, pulling food out of the fridge.

“Really? Congratulations.” Anthea smiles, happy for them. “I suppose that means I’ll have to knock the flirting with both of you off.” She teases.

"You know I care for you, my dear...and your very attractive, but I don't think I could share Gregory." Mycroft replied softly.

“Myc, it’s all fine. We’ll always be there for each other. That’s what matters.” Anthea smiles softly and squeezes his hand. “I’m glad you found him. He’s good for you.”

Mycroft squeezed her hand in return. "You'll always be my work wife." He said with a small smile.

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted.” Anthea grins.

"Sure..." Mycroft smiled. "I know you only want me for my brain." He chuckled.

“Mm I’m sorry, darling. But it’s just so much more satisfying than cock.” Anthea laughs.

Mycroft chuckled. "I might be willing to let you watch...but I'd have to ask Gregory." He said, kissing Antheas cheek.

“You don’t have to do that. Only if you want to.” Anthea winks and smiles, helping him cook.

Mycroft nodded. "I'll see what Gregory says." He smiled, cutting up some vegetables and putting them into the stew Anthea was stirring.

Anthea smiles and nods. “I think Q has been trying to flirt with me lately but I don’t know. He’s kind of awkward about it so I don’t know if he’s flirting and has no experience or what.”

"He's the virgin...he doesn't know how to flirt. I say give him a chance if you're serious about it." Mycroft replied softly.

“Is that you’re way of giving me permission to deflower your youngest brother?” Anthea teases softly.

"Just be gentle with his feelings...he's a bit fragile." Mycroft smiled.

“I’d never do anything to hurt him.” Anthea nods.

"I know you wouldn't do anything intentionally...but he is a virgin...in every sense." Mycroft replied softly.

“I’ll be gentle. In every sense.” Anthea smiles soft.

Mycroft nodded. "Hes a good boy. I know he could make you happy." He said softly.

Anthea blushes a bit. “Trying to play match maker?”

"I just want you to be happy." Mycroft replied softly.

“I know, Myc. I know.” Anthea nudges him gently.

"Good. Enough said on the subject." Mycroft smiled softly.

Anthea smiles and nods, stirring the stew.

"Smells good." Mycroft said, tossing in bits of beef and beginning to cut and mash the potatoes.

“Good.” Anthea smiles, adding spices.

Mycroft nodded. He reached over and turned on the music player, lightening the mood.

Anthea smiles softly, humming along.

Mycroft does a little shuffle dance around the kitchen as he helped prepare their dinner.

Anthea giggles as she watches him, smiling happily.

"You find my cooking practices amusing?" Mycroft asked with a smile.

“I do. I think you’re adorable.” Anthea grins.

Mycroft chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You're the best friend I've ever had." He said softly.

“And you are mine.” Anthea smiles, nuzzling him.

Mycroft smiled and held her close, before moving them to the sound of music.

Anthea smiles, swaying with him.

"I hope Gregory is alright..." Mycroft mused. "Thank you for being here for me."

“He’ll be fine.” Anthea smiles softly. “I’ll always be here for you. Always.”

Mycroft smiled. "We should check the food..." He said stepping away.

Anthea nods, letting him go.

Mycroft checks the stew, bread, and potatoes. "Ready." He smiles.

“Great.” Anthea smiles, setting the table before stopping. “Should we eat at the table or binge a show on the couch?”

"Couch." Mycroft smirked. "We could binge one of those detective shows."

“Alright.” Anthea grins and carries the stuff from the table to the couch.

Mycroft grabs some cushions and places them on the floor between the coffee table and couch. He then brought up Netflix on the television. "We could watch the Frankenstein chronicles...if its not to gruesome for you."

“Oh please. I’ve reset my own broken hand all by myself. I can take anything.” Anthea grins.

Mycroft nodded with a smile. "Very well then." He said clicking on said show and sitting down with Anthea to eat.

Anthea hums happily, eating with Mycroft. “Ya know we don’t relax nearly enough together. We need a vacation.”

Mycroft nodded. "When Gregory and I get married...they'll be a honeymoon and we can all get a vacation."

“I’m not going to tag along on your honeymoon.” Anthea smiles. “Maybe we’ll take a weekend trip before the wedding. A weekend in Vegas. I’ve always wanted to go there without a mission on.”

"I didn't mean to imply we all go on the honeymoon." Mycroft chuckled. "Vegas would be fun for all though." He smiled.

“Good. We’ll celebrate your last days as bachelors and Sherlock’s first completed mission.” Anthea smiles.

"Thats a wonderful idea. Do we have any updates on how things are going for Sherlock and John?" Mycroft asked softly.

“They’ve made very good progress. All that’s left to do is break and enter without a trace.” Anthea nods.

Mycroft nodded. "Good...good." He said softly. "Everything is working out for all of us."

Anthea smiles and nods, eating happily.

A few episodes later, Greg returned to find the two of them cuddled up on the couch.

“How’d it go?” Anthea smiles, getting up to heat him up some dinner.

Mycroft stood to great his love. "Gregory!" He said softly, moving to hug the man.

“Hello, love.” Greg smiles and scoops Mycroft up, spinning him around.

Mycroft clung to Greg. "Mission went well then?" He asked softly, kissing Greg's cheek.

“Mm yes.” Greg nuzzles him. “All safe and sound now.” He holds him close.

"Good. I'm glad...I was worried about you." Mycroft replied softly.

“I’ll always come back to you. Always.” Greg kisses him softly.

"I love you so fucking much." Mycroft said into the kiss.

“I love you, too. More than I can ever say.” Greg deepens the kiss.

Mycroft clung to Greg. He'd been worried out of his mind about Greg, though he didn't show it with Anthea.

Greg holds Mycroft close and sits in the couch with him in his lap.

"I...I wasn't sure you'd make it back..." Mycroft whispered, kissing Greg desperately.

“I’ll never leave you. I’m yours. Where else would I go?” Greg nips at his lips.

"I don't know...I'm just glad you're here, safe...and in my arms again." Mycroft replied, tearing up.

“Oh, love.” Greg cuddles Mycroft close. “I’m okay. I promise. Everything is fine.”

Mycroft nodded. "...Anthea suggested we all take a vacation...to Los Vegas when Sherlock's mission is complete...to celebrate that, and our engagement." He said wiping the moisture from his face.

“That sounds wonderful.” Greg gently wipes Mycroft’s cheeks.

Mycroft nodded. "It could be a lot of fun." He smiled.

“Mm you and me, lounging by the pool drinks in hand. Perfect.” Greg smiles.

"Pack extra sunscreen." Mycroft replied softly. "I burn easily...before I freckle."

“Oh god. Freckles.” Greg groans and presses his face to Mycroft’s chest.

"No...I hate my freckles." Mycroft whined.

“Blasphemy. I love them. Each and everyone. They’re perfect. And I’ll kiss all of them no matter where they are.” Greg smirks.

"I hate them...always have." Mycroft replied quietly.

“Why? They’re beautiful.” Greg nuzzles him.

"Not everyone has thought so." Mycroft whispered.

“They’re idiots.” Greg kisses over the visible freckles along Mycroft’s shirt collar.

Mycroft let out a little whimper, clutching Greg's shoulders. He tilted his head to give Greg more access to his neck.

Greg kisses more of his neck, holding him close.

"Gregory..." Mycroft breathed, closing his eyes. His head fell back in pleasure.

“Shall I take you to bed and show you just how alive we are?” Greg nips at his throat.

Mycroft nodded with a whine. "Please...I need you."

“Put a hold on dinner, Ant.” Greg calls out and scoops Mycroft up, carrying him to the bedroom. “It’s still in the fridge.” Anthea laughs.

Mycroft smirked, holding Greg tight as they made their way to the bedroom. Greg deposited him on the mattress. Mycroft opened his eyes and looked up at his lover.

“Mm Hello, gorgeous.” Greg smiles down at him.

Mycroft smiled up at Greg. "Hello, love." He said softly. "Make love to me?"

“With pleasure.” Greg leans in and kisses him, stripping them both.

Mycroft squirms under Greg, gasping and moaning in pleasure at each touch. "Please....Gregory..."

“Shall I open you?” Greg kisses his thighs

Mycroft nodded, spreading his legs for Greg. "Please."

Greg kisses down his thigh. “With my fingers or mouth first?”

"Either...both...Please...anything Gregory!" Mycroft moaned

Greg chuckles softly and uses his mouth to slowly open Mycroft.

"Ah! Yes, I love it when you fuck me with your tongue..." Mycroft moaned, stroking his cock in time to Greg's movements.

Greg holds his hips and fucks him with his tongue, slowly working him open.

Mycroft runs his other hand down through Greg's, as he continues to stroke himself. "Gregory..." He moans. "Please...I need you."

“Just a bit more.” Greg pulls back and lubes his fingers, gently continuing to open Mycroft with them.

"Ah...yes!" Mycroft growled, trying to move himself on Greg's fingers.

“Dirty boy. Trying to fuck yourself on my fingers?” Greg smirks and rubs Mycroft’s prostate.

Mycroft cries out as Greg rubs his sweet spot. "Fuck, Gregory...I...I'm going to..."

Greg smirks and pulls out his fingers gently, leaving Mycroft on the edge to cool down.

"Unhf...." Mycroft whined, squeezing his eyes closed and biting his lip

“Just breathe, love. You’re doing so well.” Greg says softly.

Mycroft's cock dribbles a thick drop of pre cum. "Gregory..." He whispered, reaching into for his lover.

Greg moves up and kisses Mycroft deeply. He lives his cock and slowly pushes into Mycroft as they kiss.

Mycroft cries out and shudders, coming between them. "Don't stop." He whispered against Greg's lips.

“I’ve got you.” Greg holds him, kissing him gently as he rocks slowly.

Mycroft gasped and held onto Greg, wrapping his legs around his lover. "Love you." He whispered.

“I love you, too. So much.” Greg whispers, pressing soft kisses to Mycroft’s skin as he slowly rocks.

Mycroft lets out small, encouraging noises as Greg continues to make love to him.

“Think you can come again?” Greg rubs his prostate with each thrust.

Mycroft nodded, reaching down and stroaking his cock, bringing it back to full hardness. "I think I can."

Greg starts to pick up the thrusts.

Mycroft rolls his hips against Greg. "Yes...unf...Fu-Gregory..." He moaned.

“That’s right. Just feel. I’ve got you.” Greg holds Mycroft, thrusting and rubbing his prostate each go.

"Oh, fuck...you feel...I...I'm close." Mycroft moaned, raking his manicured fingernails over Greg's back.

“Come. Come for me.” Greg begs, so close.

Mycroft tensed, crying out as he climaxed. He covered both of them in his release.

Greg moans and comes hard into Mycroft.

Mycroft lay there under Greg panting, with a small smile on his face. "That was amazing."

“You’re brilliant.” Greg mumbles, grinning.

"Love you." Mycroft replied softly, kissing Greg.

“I love you, too.” Greg kisses him back.

Mycroft snuggled into his lovers arms. "We should shower...and you still need to eat."

“Mm yeah.” Greg scoops Mycroft up and carries him into the bathroom, holding him close as he fills the tub.

Mycroft nuzzled Greg's neck and sighed happily. "You're too good to me."

“You deserve it.” Greg smiles softly and lowers them into the bath, cuddling Mycroft.

Mycroft smiled softly. "Will you wash me? Then I can return the favor."

“Of course.” Greg kisses his cheek and soaps his hands.

"I'm glad you came back alive....did it take much effort?" Mycroft asked quietly.

“A bit. Took care of things though.” Greg washes him.

Mycroft nodded. "Thank you...I'll make sure no one overlooks such small details again."

“And you’ll tell me when you think there’s an imminent threat abound?” Greg asks, washing Mycroft’s hair.

"Yes, Gregory. I promise." Mycroft replied softly, leaning into Greg's touch.

“Good.” He gently massages his scalp.

Mycroft hummed softly, closing his eyes in pleasure. "I like this."

“So do I.” Greg smiles softly, gently rinsing him.

"You're turn." Mycroft smiled, opening his eyes. He grabbed some soap and began to wash his lover.

Greg smiles softly and relaxes, eyes closing.

After they finished cleaning up and dressing, Mycroft led Greg downstairs to the kitchen. "You need to eat." He said softly.

“Mm yeah. Food would be great.” Greg smiles. “Almost ready.” Anthea calls from the kitchen.

Mycroft smiled. "Thank you, Thea." He said softly as they entered the room.

“Course.” Anthea nods and smiles. “Do you want anything, Myc?” She asks as she plates Greg’s food.

"Maybe some fruit...I can get it." Mycroft replied, moving to the fridge.

“Okay.” Anthea nods, setting Greg’s plate up on the bar for him to eat as he sits in on one of the tall stools.

Mycroft made up a couple of small fruit bowls with a scoop of icecream. He handed one to Anthea before sitting next to Greg.

“Thank you.” Anthea smiles, sitting up on the counter. “So tell us what happened.” She asks Greg.

"Its been taken care of." Mycroft replied softly.

“Ah. Alright.” Anthea nods.

"Thea says she's going to ask Q out." Mycroft smiles softly.

“Really?” Greg smiles and Anthea blushes.

"He has quite the crush on her." Mycroft smiled.

“I’m not surprised.” Greg chuckles softly.

"Neither was I. I'm happy for you, Thea. We both are."

Anthea smiles softly and nods. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome. So, about this Vagas trip..." Mycroft smirked.

“Oh yes.” Anthea grins. “I’ve never been to Vegas.” Greg chuckles.

"Neither have I. Should be quite entertaining, Especially with Sherlock tailing along." Mycroft smirked.

Anthea smiles and nods. “We’ll get a suite.” She grins. “How’s their mission going?” Greg asks.

Mycroft nodded. "Good so far, they're scouting the location. They should have what I sent them for in a day or so."

“Great. It’s always nice when a first mission is a success.” Greg nods.

Mycroft hummed in agreement. "It'll give Sherlock a boost in confidence."

“I’m surprised he actually went into leg work. I always thought he was more sciencey like Q.” Greg hums as he eats.

"He is much like Q, but he's also not one to be tied down. He doesn't like to sit still for very long, he has to constantly be doing something. Which is why field work is a good fit for him."

“Good. I hope it works out then.”

"As do I...I just worry about his little crush getting in the way...and him getting hurt." Mycroft replied quietly.

“John will do his best not to hurt him.” Greg says softly.

"I worry Sherlock will do something to push John away..." Mycroft said quietly.

“John’s the kind of guy that sticks around no matter what.” Greg nods.

Mycroft hummed in acknowledgment, but gave no comment.

Greg ate his food, soon getting full.

"We should get to bed...long trip back to London tomorrow." Mycroft said softly.

“Mm yeah.” Greg nods, yawning.

Mycroft offered his hand to Greg. "To bed... both of you..." He said softly.

“Yes, Sir.” Anthea smiles and skips off the the guest bedroom.  
Greg smiles softly and takes Mycroft’s hand, following him to bed.

Mycroft slipped off his robe and got into bed. He smiled softly at Greg as he got under the covers with Mycroft.

Greg hums happily and cuddles Mycroft close.

"Love you." Mycroft said quietly, laying his head down on Greg's chest.

“Love you, too.” Greg holds him and kisses his head.

"We need to go ring shopping..." Mycroft yawned.

“Got plans tomorrow?” Greg mumbles, nuzzling him.

"Besides making sure John and my brother haven't killed each other? Not really." Mycroft answered.

“Maybe we can have Anthea make an appointment for some to be brought to the office so we don’t have to leave tomorrow.” Greg suggests.

"It would have to be the Diogenes office...my normal office is too high clearance for the average citizen."

“I was just spitballing. We can go to a proper shop if you’d like.”

Mycroft shrugged. "Either way." He said softly. "As long as I get a ring on that finger."

“Mm you know I’m already yours.” Greg kisses his head.

"I know...I just want everyone else to know it as well." Mycroft smiled sleepily.

“Mm they will. Even if I have to shout it from the rooftops.” Greg chuckles softly.

"No need to go that far, love." Mycroft replied softly. "A simple 'I do', will suffice.

“I do. Now, forever, and always. I do.”

Mycroft took Greg's hand, holding it in his own as he drifted off to sleep happily.

Greg holds Mycroft close as they sleep.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John complete this mission.

The next morning, Mycroft's phone rings, waking both of them.  
"Hello?" Mycroft answered sleepily.  
"Mycie....I slept with John and I don't know what to do now?" Sherlock said in a whisper.  
"Not running away would help...order breakfast in bed, Lock. Its romantic. Now call me when you have something more important than your sex life to discuss." Mycroft said softly, hanging up.  
Sherlock looked back at John, still curled up in bed, before getting dressed and going to find food.

John wakes as he hears the door. “Mm where’d you go?” He mumbles, knowing Sherlock had left at some point.

"Breakfast." Sherlock replied, setting a bag of food on the bed and a cup of coffee on the nightstand.

“You got.. Breakfast?” John raises a brow.

Sherlock nodded. "...is that okay?" He asked nervously, hoping his brother hadn't been wrong about it.

“It’s brilliant.” John smiles softly and pulls Sherlock in, kissing him gently.

Sherlock kisses John back, holding him close.

John smiles softly and kisses him again before pulling back.

"I got you coffee too." Sherlock said, pointing at the cup on the nightstand.

“Thank you.” John sits up so the can eat.

"You're welcome..." Sherlock smiles and sits next to John on the bed.

John smiles and kisses his cheek as they eat.

Sherlock blushes and continues to stuff his face. "What's on the agenda for today?"

“We’re gonna break in to that house and download the information we need.” John sips his coffee.

Sherlock grins. "Fantastic...think we should take anything else while we're there?"

“Like what?” John smiles.

Sherlock shrugged. "Anything...something that wouldn't really be missed...or we could leave something for them to find, and make him wonder what we took."

John shrugs. “We’re just supposed to get in and out. Don’t need then knowing we know something they don’t want us knowing.”

Sherlock nodded. "Can I take his dog?" He asked quietly.

“No, Sherlock. You can take the dog.” John smiles softly. “If he goes to jail I’ll make sure you get the dog, okay?”

Sherlock nodded. "Okay..." He said, taking a bite of toast.

“You want a dog?” John smiles softly.

Sherlock nodded. "Always have...we were never allowed to have one."

“Might be a bit hard going on missions all the time. You’ll have to leave it home.” John says softly.

Sherlock looked at John. "I've been thinking about that...about this whole mission thing...I'm not sure I want to be an agent. There's been too much pressure since Mycroft got benched."

John looks surprised. “So what do you actually want to do?”

"I was thinking about being a consulting detective." Sherlock answered.

John frowns a bit. “I’m not sure I know what that is.” He says, never having heard of it.

"I made it up...someone who helps solve crimes, but isn't a cop."

“Ah I see.” John nods. “So a detective for hire of sorts?”

"With higher clearance and better at most everything." Sherlock answered with a smirk.

John chuckles softly and nods. “Our first and last mission then?”

Sherlock nodded. "Sorry..."

“It’s alright. I’m only here for you anyways.” John smiles softly.

Sherlock lo looked at John in surprise. "Really?"

“Really really. I’m happy just being a GP on call.” John smiles.

"I know a lady in London who'll give me a break on rent for a flat...if you're interested?" Sherlock said quietly.

“That.. That sounds really nice actually.” John smiles softly.

Sherlock smiled and hugged John.

John smiles and holds him close.

"You're the best." Sherlock smiled.

“I’m not.” John chuckles.

"You are." Sherlock smiled, kissing John.

John kisses him back and holds him close.

Sherlock pulls away after a moment and looks into John's eyes. "I'm very lucky to have found you, John Watson."

John smiles softly. “And I you, Sherlock Holmes.”

"Should we go after the bad guy now...or wait?" Sherlock asked softly.

“We’ll wait till dinner. When he goes out we’ll go in.” John nods.

Sherlock nodded in agreement. "Soooo, what should we do until then?"

“Whatever you want.” John finishes his coffee.

"Can we have sex again?" Sherlock turned pink at his own suggestion.

John chuckles softly, know Sherlock was going to suggest that. “If you’d like.” He smiles.

"I want to try sucking you this time." Sherlock smiled.

John blinks a bit. “Okay. I’m not exactly umm.. Bite size ya know so just take it slow.”

"I know...but you look very lickable." Sherlock smirked.

John chuckles. “Well then, at your leisure.” He kisses Sherlock.

Sherlock kisses John back, sliding a hand down between the man's legs.

John groans and deepens the kiss.

Sherlock hummed happily.

“Have you ever sucked anyone before?” John nuzzles him, knowing Sherlock is inexperienced.

"No...I gave someone a hand job once...he came too quickly for me to get the opportunity..." Sherlock replied.

“Ah Okay.” John nods. “The biggest thing to remember is to go slow. Set your own pace and only do what your comfortable with. Whoever is getting the blow job from you should be happy you even considered putting those delicious lips around their cock.” He smiles.

Sherlock beamed under the praise and took John's cock more firmly into his hand. Then Sherlock moved to lay between his lover's thighs, and looked up at John as he licked and kissed the man's hardening shaft.

“Ohh yes. Good boy.” John praises, running his fingers through Sherlock’s curls.

Sherlock licked over the head of Johns cock, kissing a sucking, before taking it into his mouth. Sherlock moved slow, as John had told him to, moaning at the feel and taste of having his lover in his mouth.

“Oh god, yes.” John moans as his eyes close.

Sherlock moved a hand down to play with John's balls as he bobbed on his lover's length.

“Good boy. So good.” John praises, throbbing in Sherlock mouth.

Sherlock takes John as deep as he can without gagging and holds there for a moment. He looks up at John.

“You’re gorgeous.” John pants, gently caressing his face.

Sherlock pulls back. "Do you want me to finish you off? Or do you wish to fuck?"

“Whatever you want.” John smiles, running his thumb over Sherlock cheekbone.

"I'd like to feel you inside of me again." Sherlock replied softly.

“Okay.” John smiles softly and pulls him up, kissing him gently. “Have you ever had someone open you with their mouth?”

Sherlock shook his head. "Only tried giving and receiving hand jobs before what I've done with you."

“Would you like me to use my mouth on your arse?” John smiles.

"Yes, please." Sherlock nodded.

“Strip for me, Gorgeous.” John kisses him and smiles.

Sherlock moves off the bed and undresses for John, never breaking eye contact. He then climbed up onto the bed and presented his arse to John.

John holds Sherlock’s hips and kisses down his back. “If you need me to stop at any time just say stop and I’ll stop. Okay?” He says softly, kissing across his low back.

Sherlock nodded, arching into Johns touch. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of being cared for. He moaned as John reached his arse.

John kisses both of Sherlock’s arse cheeks before kissing his hole gently.

Sherlock let out a small gasp and let his head drop forward to rest on his arms.

John holds Sherlock’s arse up and drags his tongue over his hole teasingly.

Sherlock reaches a hand down and teases his cock as John licks him, and lets out a moan.

John slowly works his tongue in and around Sherlock’s hole, rimming him.

"John...don't stop..." Sherlock moaned, stroking himself.

John smirks and keeps going, doubling his efforts.

"More...oh, god...John..." Sherlock whined.

“Need more?” John chuckles.

"Please...yes!" Sherlock begged.

“Want my cock in your arse?” John smirks.

Sherlock nodded. "Fuck me...I'm yours."

John pulls Sherlock back and lays him out on the bed. He leans in to kiss him but stops. “Can I kiss you?” He asks, not sure if Sherlock wants him to brush his teeth first.

Sherlock nodded. "Yes...I want to taste myself on your tongue."

“Fuck.” John groans and kisses Sherlock deeply, sliding his tongue into his mouth.

Sherlock wraps his arms and legs around John as they kiss.

John presses close, sucking on his tongue.

Sherlock moans and presses against John. He runs his hands up and down the man's back.

John continues to kiss him, pulling the lube from the bedside drawer.

Sherlock pulled away. "Please...I need you."

“I’ve got you.” John lubes his fingers and slowly works Sherlock open.

"Yes...John...your fingers feel so good." Sherlock whimpered.

“Being a doctor comes in handy from time to time.” John chuckles and kisses his neck as he rocks his fingers.

Sherlock pants, his cock throbbing powerfully. "Fuck, John..."

“Ready?” John eases his fingers out.

Sherlock nodded with a deep moan. "Fuck me, John!"

John smirks and pushes into him.

Sherlock cried out, clutching the sheets beneath him.

John kisses his back and slowly rocks his hips.

Sherlock rocked back against John. "Harder..."

John groans and fucks him harder.

"You feel so good...fuck...so good." Sherlock moaned loudly.

“Like that?” John rocks deep, rubbing his prostate.

Sherlock nodded. "Yeah...fuck...I'm close." He panted, stroking himself.

“Come for me.” John thrusts hard and fasts, rubbing Sherlock’s prostate.

Sherlock whimpered as John struck his prostate over and over, making him shudder and cum. "...John..."

John groans as he gets close. “Sherlock.l

Sherlock pressed back against John, encouraging his lover to cum inside him.

John moans and comes deep inside Sherlock.

"Yes!" Sherlock moaned, before collapsing.

John pants and lays next to him. “Brilliant..”

Sherlock nodded, smiling at John. "Amazing."

“Mm yes you are.” John pulls Sherlock close and kisses him happily.

Sherlock kissed John back, wrapping his arms around him.

John cuddles Sherlock as they kiss, keeping him close.

Sherlock sags into Johns arms, sighing happily.

John smiles softly and nuzzles him. “How about a nap before we have to work?”

Sherlock nodded. "Sounds good." He smiled softly.

John smiles softly and pulls the covers up around them.

Sherlock cuddles close to John under the covers. He smiles and closes his eyes.

John holds him and relaxes, slowly falling asleep against him.

A few hours later Sherlock was up and getting a shower before they were to go out on their mission.

John gets cleaned up as well, reading over the file once more.

Sherlock exited the bathroom with a towel around his waist and another in his hair.

“Hello, handsome.” John smiles.

Sherlock smirked and removed the towel from his hair, drying it.

“Should be quick. We go in, download the information, and we’re out. We’ll be on the way back to London by tonight.” John smiles.

Sherlock nodded, dropping the other towel and getting dressed. "Great! Quick and easy." Sherlock smiled.

John didn’t hear a word Sherlock said after he dropped his towel. He moves behind him and kisses over his neck. “Mm?”

Sherlock tilted his neck to give John better access. "We can't get distracted...I'll let you fuck me on the return flight."

“Mm maybe I’ll let you fuck me.” John chuckles and sucks on his neck.

Sherlock gasped. "Really? I'd like that."

“Yeah?” John rubs his hips, pressing his trouser covered erection against Sherlock arse.

Sherlock nodded. "Yeah...I want to know what it feels like to be inside you."

“Alright.” John kisses sling his shoulders. “Maybe I’ll wear a plug out then.”

Sherlock groaned. "Oh, god...I'll be hard all evening knowing that."

“That’s the plan.” John smirks, grinding against his arse teasingly.

"I'm going to have to jerk off now and when we're done, just to keep my sanity." Sherlock breathed.

John looks at the time. “I think we have time for a quickie. Then you can plug your cum up inside me.” He chuckles.

Sherlock turns and looks at John. "Open yourself? You can teach me later, I don't have the patience now."

“Sure.” John chuckles and strips. “Lube?” He asks and sits in the edge of his bed with legs spread, one prosthetic and one flesh.

Sherlock reaches into his bag and hands it to John. He then drops the underwear he'd just put on and sits next to John, his cock hard and throbbing.

John lubes his fingers and slowly eases one into him, grunting.

Sherlock watches fascinated, cock dribbling precum in excitement.

John moans as he adds a second finger, cock twitching.

"You're gorgeous." Sherlock breathed.

“Sweet talking me?” John teases.

"Maybe." Sherlock smirked, leaning in and kissing John's thighs.

“Mm hoping to get in my pants?” John smirks, his cock twitching as Sherlock kisses his thighs.

"Maybe..." Sherlock smiled, licking a stripe across one thigh.

John groans and his legs part further as he adds a third finger.

Sherlock moved to place a kiss on Johns cock, then stomach, and finally his mouth.

John kisses him back deeply. He takes his fingers out of himself and wraps his hand around Sherlock’s cock, stroking him and lubing his cock.

Sherlock gasped into the kiss, thrusting lightly into John's hand.

“Gorgeous.” John kisses him again. “Fuck me?”

Sherlock nods. "I'll go slow." He said softly, letting John guide Sherlock's cock to where he wanted it.

John lays back and pulls Sherlock close, kissing him as he guides John’s cock to his prepped hole.

Sherlock presses forward, sinking into John while kissing him deeply.

John moans into the kiss and holds onto him.

Sherlock presses all the way in and groans into the kiss. He holds still and waits for a sign from John to continue.

John groans. “You feel good.” He rocks his hips a bit.

"Want me to move?" Sherlock asked.

“Yes, please.” John kisses along his neck.

Sherlock nodded and shifted his hips, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in. "Like this?"

“Ohh yes. That’s good. You want to do nice even strokes. Don’t be afraid to hold onto me for balance.” John nods.

Sherlock nodded and did as John instructed. "This feels good...so much better than my hand."

“Yeah? You like it?” John smiles, rocking his hips with Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded biting his lip, finding a rhythm.

“Good boy. You’ve got it. Just like that.” John moans, babbling praise.

"Fuck...this is...intense...I..I'm going to..." Sherlock groaned.

“Come. Come for me, baby.” John begs.

Sherlock cried out, his cock throbbing powerfully and spilling inside of John.

John moans as he feels Sherlock come.

Sherlock pants into John's neck. "That...was...fantastic."

John chuckles breathlessly and nods. “Yeah.”

"We should clean up and be on our way." Sherlock said softly, kissing John one last time. "When we return to London, I want to spend an entire day in bed with you."

“Mm sounds like heaven.” John smiles and kisses him back.

Sherlock smiled and pulled away to redressed.

John smiles and gets dressed.

Not very much time later, they were both walking out the door and on their way to the targets house.

John disarms the system and the gate pops open.

Sherlock follows John to the front door, where they disarm the house's security system. When they enter its pitch back inside.

John takes out his flashlight and turns it on after the cameras go down. “Upstairs to the office.” He nods and follows Sherlock.

Sherlock finds the office door quickly and enters. He goes to the computer and begins typing away, before inserting a thumb drive.

John stands by the door way, keeping watch even though the house is empty.

"Almost done..." Sherlock whispers as he watches the progress bar on the computer screen.

John nods.

Soon, Sherlock is finished and puts the thumb drive in his pocket. He makes sure the screen is as it was before he fussed with it. "Done...let's go."

John smiles and follows Sherlock out, turning the security back on. It was as if they were never there. “Brilliant job if I do says so myself.” He smiles as they pack their things in the hotel room.

"Thanks. Did you know he had a closed video system of his bedroom that recorded directly to his home computer? Apparently he's very fond of young prostitutes...I made a compressed file to give to Mycroft as well. Thought he could use that as blackmail if need be." Sherlock smiled.

“Good job.” John chuckles and smiles, zipping up his pack.

Sherlock smiles and blushes at the praise. "Does that mean we can join the mile high club together?"

“Mm I think so.” John smiles and pulls him in for a kiss.

Sherlock kisses John back, holding him closely and rocking into him.

John deepens the kiss and his hands go to Sherlock’s hair.

Sherlock groaned, his hands going to John's arse, squeezing.

John moans softly and presses him back against the wall.

"We're going to be late for our flight...fuck, John..." Sherlock groaned.

“Should we stay and catch the next one or should we go?” John kisses and sucks on Sherlock’s neck.

"I want you, in 'my' bed, as soon as possible." Sherlock groaned.

“Let’s go home and you can keep me in your bed for days.” John smirks.

Sherlock nodded. "I'd like that." He said, kissing John one last time.

John smiles and kisses him back before pulling away.

Sherlock grabbed his bags. "Lets go." He smiled softly.

John smiles and follows him out, bag over his shoulder.

They made their flight on time, sitting quietly in first class together.

John sends a final update text to Mycroft before turning his phone to airplane mode.

Sherlock cuddles next to John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave us a comment and tell us what you think! (o^^o)


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter!!!

Mycroft looks at his phone when it beeps. He smiled and turns to Greg. "They completed their mission."

“Brilliant.” Greg smiles, massaging Mycroft’s feet.

Mycroft hummed. "Sherlock said he had the info and a bit of a surprise."

“Oh? All good I hope.” Greg rubs Mycroft’s arch.

"Blackmail worthy, Apparently." Mycroft smiled.

“I’m sure you’ll have fun with that.” Greg chuckles.

"Lots." Mycroft nods with a smirk.

Greg chuckles and kisses his ankle.

Mycroft smiles. "Are you going to make out with my ankles all night?"

“Mm I would but they’re shite kissers.” Greg chuckles and goes to sit next to Mycroft on the couch.

"Want to make out and rut against each other on the sofa, like two teenagers about to be caught?"

“Fuck yes.” Greg grins and straddles Mycroft lap, kissing him happily.

Mycroft kissed Greg back, arms wrapping around his lover.

Greg moans softly and deepens the kiss, rocking against him.

Mycroft grinds against him, hands sliding down Greg's back to grip his lover's arse.

“Yes.” Greg groans, pressing back into his hands.

"Do you want us to make a mess in our trousers? Or on our trousers?" Mycroft asked, seeking friction against Greg's equally hard cock.

“Oh fuck.” Greg whimpers, rocking desperately. “Make me come in my trousers and I’ll let you fuck me any way you like. Please.” He begs.

Mycroft nodded, reaching between them and rubbing the palm of his hand over Greg's trouser clad cock. "I want to fuck you here on the rug in front of the fire...or over the hood of my jag."

“Why not both?” Greg moans and rocks against his hand.

Mycroft smirked. "Think you can cum three times in an evening?"

“Think you can keep it up that long?” Greg smirks, teasing.

"You know I can." Mycroft smiled, shifting his hand to cup Greg.

“Give it to me then.” Greg gasps and rocks into Mycroft’s hand.

Mycroft presses his hand harder against Greg, rocking against his arse. "So delicious." He whispered.

Greg whimpers and mewls, getting close.

"Cum for me, Gregory Lestrade..." Mycroft ordered.

Greg moans and comes hard, making a mess in his pants.

Mycroft kisses Greg, picking him up and moving them to the rug.

Greg kisses him back deeply, wrapping his legs around his waist.

Mycroft begins to remove Greg's clothes and reaches for their secret stash of lube.

Greg strips. “On my back or hands and knees?”

"On your back...I want to fuck you from behind against the Jag." Mycroft groaned.

“Fuck yes.” Greg moans and lays back, spreading his legs for Mycroft.

"Do you wish me to prepare you, or do it yourself?" Mycroft asked, lube in hand.

“Mm you do it. I like your fingers in me.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft nodded, opening the lube and squeezing some onto his fingers. He set the tube aside and eased his finger into Greg.

Greg moans and aches, relaxing around his finger.

Mycroft kissed Greg softly as he moved his finger in and out of his lover.

Greg kisses him back, wrapping his arms around him.

Mycroft slipped a second finger inside of Greg and scissored them, opening his lover.

Greg moans and arches, hips rocking. “Need you. Want you.”

Mycroft lubes up his cock before pressing slowly into his lover.

Greg moans, wrapping his legs around Mycroft as he takes him.

"How do you want it?" Mycroft asked, thrusting slowly.

“Mm slow here. Pound me over the jag later.” Greg kisses him softly.

Mycroft nodded as they kissed. He kept his pace slow and deep.

Greg moans, holding him close as they rock.

Mycroft kissed a trail down Greg's neck, sucking on the skin where neck and shoulder came together.

Greg moans and tips his head back, his legs tightening around him bringing him closer.

Mycroft rocked against Greg, reaching a hand between them and stroking him in time to his thrusts.

Greg gasps and his thighs tremble as he gets close.

"Cum for me, Gregory..." Mycroft whispered softly.

Greg moans and comes on command.

Mycroft kisses him deeply as his cock is squeezed and he spends inside Greg.

Greg mewls and kisses him back deeply.

Mycroft gently runs his hands over Greg's body.

Greg holds onto him, melting into his touch.

Mycroft puts as much feeling into his kisses and touches.

Greg blushes and nuzzles him. “I love you..”

"I love you too, Gregory." Mycroft whispered softly.

Greg smiles softly and kisses him gently.

"We can start planning our trip to Vagas now...Sherlock and John will be back in a day or two." Mycroft mumbled against Greg's lips.

“Sounds perf-“ Greg gets cut off my Q yelling in the hallway.  
“Myc? Mycroft!” Q yells and bursts into the room.

Mycroft sighed and glared at Q. "What is it?!?" He asked, shielding Greg's nude form.

“Anthea said yes. She said yes to going out with me. On a date. What do I do? I don’t know what to do. Tell me what to do?” Q babbles, completely oblivious to their post coital state.

"You go out with her, Q. Be romantic, give her flowers, flirt...and don't expect sex on the first date. But, if it happens...make sure you're prepared. Now please, get out, we're in the middle of something here." Mycroft said with a dismissive hand gesture.

“Right. Romantic, flowers, flirt. Romantic, flowers, flirt..” Q nods, still repeating it as he walks out.  
Greg chuckles and smiles.

“And close the damn door!” Mycroft hisses at Q.  
He shakes his head and looks at Greg. "What am I to do with him?" He said softly.

“Mm don’t worry. Seems like Anthea is going to take him on.” Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft softly. “You know for our first date you left me knocked out in an alley way. I think you owe me flowers.” He pretends to pout.

"I'll buy you chocolate in Vagas, some flowers, and...a ring." Mycroft replied softly, kissing Greg's hand.

“Perfect.” Greg smiles and pulls him in for a kiss.

Mycroft kisses Greg back passionately and lovingly, cupping the man's cheek in his hand.

Greg’s cheek heats in Mycroft’s hand as he blushes, kissing him back happily.

Mycroft smiles into the kiss and rolls them onto their sides. This allows Mycroft to hold Greg closer.

Greg smiles and cuddles closer, tangling their legs as he kisses Mycroft back.

Mycroft runs his fingers up and down Greg's spine.

Greg nuzzles him. “You’re perfect..”

"Only when we're together." Mycroft murmured against Greg's forehead.

“Mm I’ll take it.” Greg melts against him.

"....Gregory...I don't think I'm going to make it a third time if we don't move soon. This floor is doing nothing good for my shoulder." Mycroft said softly.

“Oh thank god. I don’t think my arse can take another round.” Greg chuckles. “I’m not as young as I used to be.” He kisses him and slowly gets up, helping him up as well.

"Bed...Maybe I'll take you against the jag before we go into the office tomorrow." Mycroft smiled softly.

“Mm perfect.” Greg smiles and takes his hand, leading him to bed.

Once in the bedroom, Mycroft stripped out of the rest of his suit and climbed under the covers with Greg.

Greg cuddles into him, pulling the covers up around them.

"Love you, Gregory." Mycroft said softly, kissing his lover's forehead.

“Love you, too.” Greg nuzzles onto him.

"Sleep. I'm sure tomorrow will be a new adventure." Mycroft replied softly.

Greg nods and falls asleep against him.

The next morning, Mycroft wakes up to the feeling of someone watching them. He grabs a gun from between the mattress and headboard, before pointing it at the intruder.

“Told ya he’d wake up.” Sherlock chuckles to John. “Catch.” He tosses the thumb drive at Mycroft with the information from their mission and the details for blackmail.

"Bloody fucking hell, Sherlock! What's wrong with the two of you!" Mycroft hissed, putting the gun down and looking at the thumb drive.

“The two of us? John and I?” Sherlock raises a brow.  
“Mm no he means you and Q.” Greg mumbles, face still presses to the pillows.  
“Ah I assume Q walked in on you mid.. No post coitus?” Sherlock asks.  
“Ding ding ding. We have a winner.” Greg hums.  
“Well at least it was over.” John chuckles.

Mycroft sighed. "He's going to be dating Anthea...now, will you two be so kinds as to remove yourselves from our bedroom."

“Anthea said we’re going to Vegas? When?” Sherlock asks.

"A few days. We're celebrating Gregory and my engagement." Mycroft replied.

“Congrats.” John smiles and Sherlock just blinks.

Mycroft looked at Sherlock. "Are you alright, brother mine?" He asked softly.

“Fine.. Just a bit.. Surprised.” Sherlock manages to get out.

Mycroft nodded. "Why? I love Gregory and he loves me."

Sherlock shrugs. “Caring isn’t an advantage.”

Mycroft looked away. "That's what I used to think...I'm glad you didn't listen." He said quietly.

“I’m glad you didn’t either.” Sherlock hums and sweeps out of the room, John following after him.  
“Seems like we’ve got his blessing.” Greg smiles softly and pulls Mycroft back down onto the bed with him.

Mycroft put the gun on the nightstand and kissed Greg.

Greg hums happily and kisses him back.

Mycroft pulls away momentarily. "We're going to have to go shopping for our trip."

“Mm alright.” Greg smiles softly, brushing Mycroft’s hair back.

"Lots of sunscreen...I don't own any summer clothes for a dry heat." Mycroft said softly.

“Alright.” Greg nods and stretches. “Wait.. Does that mean you get freckles from the sun?” He grins.

Mycroft's eyes widened. "...yes...and no, I'm not going to freckle for you."

Greg grins and kisses him happily. “Just wondering.” He hums happily and gets up to get dressed, nude at the moment.

"Wear something...with easy access. I did say I wanted to take you against the jag before work." Mycroft smiled

“Mm yes, Sir.” Greg chuckles and gets dressed.

Mycroft smirked. "Good Gregory." He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Greg smiles and hums happily as he gets dressed.

Mycroft takes a quick shower and begins his grooming routine, before getting dressed.

Greg smiles as he comes back into the bedroom. “Coffee?” He asks, carrying two cups.

"Yes, thank you, love." Mycroft smiled, taking the cup from Greg. "Feeling alright this morning? Not too sore, I hope."

“Nope. Just the perfect amount of sore.” Greg smiles and sips his coffee.

Mycroft nodded, moving to kiss Greg's cheek. "Good." He said with a smile.

Greg smiles and steals a kiss.

"Shall we have breakfast before work?" Mycroft asked softly.

“We shall.” Greg smiles.

"Here or grab something on the way." Mycroft asked, taking a sip of coffee.

“Up to you.” Greg shrugs. “Still want to fuck me over the jag?”

Mycroft finished his coffee and set it on the nightstand. "Always." He purred, pulling Greg close.

Greg grins and presses close, kissing him.

Mycroft deepened the kiss, running a hand through Greg's hair.

Greg holds Mycroft close by his hips, letting him control the kiss.

Mycroft walked Greg back into a wall, pressing up close to him. A moment later he broke the kiss. "Breakfast after." He said, taking a hold of Greg's hand.

“Mm my thoughts exactly.” Greg grins and follows him.

Mycroft leads Greg to the garage, turning on the lights as they entered. He pulled his lover towards the car in question. "I want to take you from behind." He said softly. "With you bent over the hood."

“Good thing I’m plugged and ready to go.” Greg grins.

Mycroft smiled and pressed Greg up against the Jag. "Drop your trousers for me." He whispered in Greg's ear.

Greg smiles and opens his trousers, letting them pool at his ankles with his pants.

Mycroft presses Greg forward, until his chest touches the car's hood. He then moves a hand to play with the plug, pushing and twisting.

Greg moans and arches, rocking back into Mycroft.

"That's it...moan for me." Mycroft said, teasing Greg with the plug until the man was writhing beneath him. It was then that Mycroft removed the plug and replaced it with his cock. He sunk all the way in with one hard thrust.

“Yes!” Greg groans, relaxing around him.

"I love that feeling...when a cock first enters you. Its...indescribable, the pleasure." Mycroft groaned, tightening his hold on Greg.

“Perfect. So good. Especially when it’s your cock. You feel so good inside me.” Greg groans.

"You're so tight like this. I want you to paint the hood of this Jag with your cum..." Mycroft replied, beginning to fuck his lover thoroughly.

Greg moans loudly, rocking back against Mycroft. His cock drips against the jaw as he gets close. “Please please. So close.”

"I want to...see...your cum...dripping off...this shiny...black Jag." Mycroft emphasized each word with a thrust against Greg's prostate.

Greg cries out and comes hard, paining the Jag with his cum.

“That’s right. Cum for me, love...splatter the black paint..." Mycroft groaned pounding Greg as hard as he could.

Greg comes more on command.

Mycroft's hips stutter as he fills Greg with his own release. "Fuck, Gregory!" He cried out.

Greg moans and nearly drools as Mycroft fills him.

Mycroft leans against Greg's back, panting in his ear. "That was..wow...we should do things...like this more often."

“Things like you fucking me over expensive sports cars? Anytime.” Greg huffs a laugh as he pants.

"Over, against, in...all of the above. As long as its you and me." Mycroft smiled softly, kissing Greg's neck.

“Perfect.” Greg nearly purrs.

Mycroft stood and carefully pulled out of Greg, making sure to put the plug back in, so as to minimize the mess. "Pull up your trousers, love."

“Mm yeah.” Greg pulls up his pants and fixes his clothes.

Mycroft cards a hand through Greg's hair and pulls. "Look at what a mess you made...I want you to lick it clean." He whispered into Greg's ear.

“Fuck.” Greg groans, melting against him.

"Lick. It. Up." Mycroft purred in Greg's ear, tightening his grip on his lover's hair.

“Please.” Greg moans, nearly whimpering.

"Please what, love?" Mycroft asked, kissing Greg's cheek.

“I don’t know. Just please.” Greg mumbles, trying to focus.

Mycroft runs a finger through Greg's release and brings it to the man's lips. "If you're good and clean up your mess I give you my cock again later, however you want it."

Greg sucks Mycroft’s fingers clean.

"Good, now the rest." Mycroft said, pushing Greg's face towards the mess.

Greg groans and licks up his cum from the car.

"Lord, Gregory...you have no idea how erotic that is..." Mycroft breathed.

Greg smirks, putting on a show as he licks it up.

"Keep it up and I'll be filling you with cum all day..." Mycroft growled.

Greg smirks and leans in more arched, his arse in the air as he licks.

Mycroft gives Greg's arse a light smack. "You'll definitely be getting my cock again before we get to work. I think I may have you suck me, on your knees, in the back seat of one of these fancy cars."

“Mm yes please.” Greg groans, sticking his arse out for more.

Mycroft smacks Greg's arse again, right over the plug this time. He pauses as his phone's text alert goes off. "Driver is here...out front. We really should be going. Anthea said she'll have breakfast waiting for us when we arrive." He said taking a step back and releasing his hold on Greg.

Greg whines softly and nods, following him out.

Mycroft leads Greg out to where the car is waiting. Once inside, he puts up the privacy screen and looks at Greg. "Alright, love?" He asked softly.

“Mm very good.” Greg smiles and nods, still in a bit of a sex haze.

Mycroft nods, running a hand through Greg's hair lovingly. "I really did a number on you, didn't I?" He smiled softly.

“I liked it.” Greg nuzzles him happily.

"Perhaps you'd like to be an office pet...sit under my desk and keep my cock warm and ready for when I'd like to fuck you?" Mycroft suggested softly, kissing Greg's cheek.

“Yes.” Greg blushes and smiles happily.

Mycroft smirks and kisses Greg softly. "Love you, Gregory."

“Love you, too.” Greg kisses him back.

Mycroft smiled and caressed Greg's cheek and hair.

Greg nuzzles into his hand.

"You're wonderful, Gregory." Mycroft said softly.

“Mm good thing to cause you’re stuck with me.” Greg chuckles softly.

Mycroft smiled happily. "I'm glad. There's no one in the world I'd rather be stuck with, than you."

“Softie.” Greg teases and kisses his cheek.

"Don't tell anyone, might ruin my reputation." Mycroft replied softly as the car pulled up to the office.

“I wouldn’t dare.” Greg kisses his cheek softly before getting out, holding the door open for him.

Mycroft exited the car and headed to his office. Once there he put the thumb drive into his computer.

Greg goes to his desk and starts on his work.

Mycroft scans through the files. He didn't expect any videos to be present and was...surprised...when he opened one. "Dear Lord! He exclaimed, closing the file immediately.

“What?” Greg frowns.

"Sherlock didn't just bring me the files I asked for...he downloaded videos from the man's computer as well." Mycroft replied.

Greg raises a brow. “What kind of video?”

"He's been recording himself having sex with prostitutes." Mycroft replied quietly.

“Oh wow.” Greg rubs his hand over his face. “So I’m guessing that the blackmail?”

"Indeed. It shall be...good blackmail material." Mycroft nodded. "He'd never want any of this to come out."

“I’d think not.” Greg nods.

"However, I'm going to hand this off for someone else to log. I'm not watching that...man...just no." Mycroft shook his head. 

“I don’t blame you.” Greg chuckles.

Mycroft closed out the files, sent off an email, and placed the thumb drive in an envelope with directions.  
"Would you ask Anthea to take this to Qs department?" He asked softly.

“Will do.” Greg smiles and takes the envelope out to Anthea.

Mycroft went back to checking and answering emails, talking to morons on the phone, etc.

“Hey, Ant. Can you send this to Q’s department. Mycroft’s put the instructions inside already.” Greg hands her the envelope.

"Sure. I'll run it down right now." Anthea smiled, taking the envelope and standing. "He shouldn't be answering emails and phones for too much longer." She winked, nodding to Mycroft's office.

“Wishful thinking.” Greg chuckles and smiles.

Anthea smiles and walks to the elevator. "I think I'll take my break early...might not be back until after lunch." She said, getting into the lift and waving at Greg. "Don't have too much fun without me."

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Greg chuckles and waves back before going back into the office.

Mycroft looked up as Greg returns. "What was that all about?" He asked softly.  
Anthea exited the lift and entered the labs. She walked to Qs office and knocked on the door. "I have the package from Sherlock and John's mission...Mr. Holmes would like someone down her to go over the material." She said with a soft smile.

“Anthea said she’s taking a long lunch and to “not have to much fun without her”.” Greg chuckles.  
Q blushes as Anthea comes in. “Sure. I’ll get right on it.” He smiles shyly.

"I see...she's going to see Q...giving us plenty of time to play..." Mycroft smirked, pressing a button on his desk that closed and locked the door, giving them ultimate privacy.  
"I was thinking you could pass this along and maybe the two of us could grab a bite to eat?" Anthea suggested.

Greg smirks, already taking off his suit jacket. “Plenty of time.”  
“Oh! That’s even better.” Q grins. “Where would you like to go?”

Mycroft closed his laptop and pushed his chair back from the desk.  
Anthea shrugged. "Surprise me." She smiled.

Greg saunters over to him, cock filling out in his trousers.  
“Okay.” Q smiles and stands.

"What would you like?" Mycroft asked in a purr.  
Anthea smiled. "We can take as long as you like, the boss is otherwise occupied." She chuckled.

“Mm..” Greg smiles and straddles him. “You tell me.”  
Q frowns for a moment before getting it. “Oh god.” He makes a face, not wanting to think of his sibling having sex. “I know a nice place.” He smiles and leads Anthea out to the garage to the cars.

"I could think of many scenarios...but I want to know your thoughts." Mycroft smiled.  
Anthea followed Q down to the car, a smile on her face. She got into his car and buckled herself in. "So, where are we going?"

“Mm I think fucking me over your desk would be a good start.” Greg nuzzles him.  
“There’s this little family run Sicilian place. I actually worked there for a while. They have the best cheese and wine tasting ever. Everything is so good.” Q smiles and buckled in and starts to drive.

Mycroft smirked. "Is it? Well then...let me move my laptop and papers, so you can bend over it without making a mess."  
"Oooo, that sounds brilliant. A very good choice." Anthea smiled.

“Sure.” Greg chuckles and gets up.  
“Yeah? Good.” Q smiles happily.

Mycroft cleared off his desk before bending Greg over it. "Is this what you were thinking, Love?"  
"I'm a big fan of wine...I think a tasting is perfect." Anthea smiled.

“Perfect.” Greg grins and rocks back against him.  
“Perfect.” Q echos and smiles as he drives. “They have a bruschetta there with hand made mozzarella. It’s so good it could make you cry.”

Mycroft unbuckled Greg's trouser and pull them, along with the man's pants, to his knees. Mycroft teased his lover by twisting the plug inside him.  
Anthea reached to place her hand on his. "It sounds very appetizing, Q."

Greg groans and rocks back against him. “Need more of your cum plugged up inside me.” He pants a bit.  
“Good.” Q blushes and holds her hand.

Mycroft smirked and pulled the plug out, lubricating his cock and pressing in, slowly.  
Anthea squeezed Qs hand.

Greg groans and arches back into him.  
Q blushes and smiles happily, soon pulling up to the restaurant.

Mycroft began moving against Greg. "Gorgeous, love."  
"Don't be nervous..." Anthea said softly. "This is a wonderful date idea. Best part is we're able to skip work to do this."

Greg moans and rocks his hips. “Mm you always feel so good.”  
“That’s true.” Q smiles and parks.

"You feel amazing..." Mycroft said, picking up the pace of his thrusts.  
Anthea gets out and meets Q at the back of the car. She offered her hand to him.

“Ohh yeah. Just a bit more to the left.” Greg pants.  
Q smiles and takes her hand, leading her to the door. He opens the door and follows her inside.

Mycroft circled his hips, finding Greg's prostate and thrusting, hard. "Here?" He asked with a smirk.  
Anthea smiled at Q, squeezing his hand. "This is lovely..."

“Ah! Yes!” Greg cries out, cock leaking onto Mycroft’s desk.  
“I’m glad.” Q squeezes back gently and smiles, leading them to their table.

Mycroft leaned over Greg, kissing his lover's neck as he continued to pound into the man.   
"This place is beautiful, Q. You said that you used to work here?" Anthea asked, looking around.

Greg moans, rocking back against Mycroft as he’s pounded.  
“Yeah I did. It was my job while I was saving up for uni.” Q smiles as he looks around. “Hasn’t changed much.”

Mycroft sucked and licked Greg's neck. "So good for me, love."  
Anthea giggled. "I can only imagine...you'd look adorable in one of these uniforms."

Greg moans, pressing back against him.  
“There’s probably pictures somewhere.” Q laughs softly.

"Cum for me, Gregory...splatter my desk." Mycroft groaned.  
"I'll have to ask your brothers." Anthea smiled.

Greg groans and comes hard, making a mess all over Christine’s desk.  
“I think Mycroft’s kept everything in the attic.” Q smiles as their waiter comes.

"Good Gregory." Mycroft growled, filling his lover.  
"Probably. Why don't you order for us." Anthea suggested.

Greg moans as Mycroft fills him. “Mm love that..”  
“Okay. No allergies yeah?” Q asks.

Mycroft nuzzles Greg's neck before gently pulling out and reinserting the plug into his lover's arse.  
"Nope." Anthea smiled softly.

Greg hums softly and relaxes.  
“Okay.” Q smiles, ordering them wine and a tasting menu.

Mycroft smiles softly, kissing Greg's cheek and rubbing his sides soothingly. "You're going to lick up the mess you've made..." He whispered.  
Anthea smiled at Q. "Thank you for this." She said softly.

“Mm yes, Sir.” Greg purrs before leaning in, slowly licking up his cum.  
“My pleasure really.” Q smiles happily. “So umm.. Tell me about you.” He asks, trying not to be awkward.

"Good, Gregory..." Mycroft said pleased.  
"Me? I'm an orphan who was recruited out of high school by MI6. I like books, music, guns, fine wines..." Anthea answered.

Greg blushes and Meeks softly and the praise.  
“Did you go to uni?” Q asks.

"Now I want you to kneel under my desk through the next meeting, keeping my cock warm and ready for use." Mycroft smiled softly.  
"In a way. They sent me to school, where I was taught what they needed me to know." Anthea said quietly.

“Mm yes, Sir.” Greg grins and goes under the desk.  
“Same.” Q nods.

Mycroft presses a button on the desk that unlocked the door and removed the security block. He picked up the phone and made a call down to Qs lab. "What do you have for me." He asked the person who answered, as he ran a hand through Greg's hair.  
"What were you trained in?" Anthea asked. "Besides science..."

Greg nuzzles against Mycroft’s crotch.  
“Mechanical engineering.” Q smiles.

Mycroft replaced the phone, smiling and scooting his chair closer to the desk as one of Qs lackeys entered the room.  
"Oh... interesting. Do you like to build things?" Anthea asked.

“Sir?” The man comes in.  
“I do. Most of the stuff the agents use out in the field are my designs.

"What do you have for me?" Mycroft asked, hands folded together on the desk.  
"Like your brother's umbrella?" Anthea asked intrigued.

“The information we collected from the thumb drive is more than enough for an indictment.” He nods.  
Greg kisses along Mycroft’s cock.  
“I did.” Q smiles and nods.

"Good. Give it to legal and have them proceed with the information." Mycroft replied. "Tell them to report back to me when they've finished." He said, waving a hand dismissively.  
Under the desk he widened his legs to give Greg more access.  
"I'd love to have something cool like that, but I never leave the office." Anthea smiled

Greg takes Mycroft into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly.  
“We umm.. Have a small issue.” He looks nervous.  
“I can make you whatever you want.” Q grins.

Mycroft nods, shifting closer to the desk. "And what would that be?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Really?" Anthea grinned. "Anything I want..." She purred.

Greg swallows down Mycroft’s cock, bobbing his head.  
“The target has left his country and we don’t know where he is..” he says in a rush.  
“Really really.” Q smirks.

Mycroft choked back a groan.  
"W-what!" Mycroft hissed. "Dont just stand there, find him!"  
"If you were thinking of something to make for me as a field agent...theoretically...what would it be?" Anthea asked, leaning towards Q.

Greg smirks and sucks him deeper.  
“Yes, Sir!” He yelps and ashes out.  
“Hmm..” Q hums and thinks.

"Fuck!" Mycroft hissed as the man left. He reached down and grabbed Greg's hair, pushing him down onto his cock as far as he could before holding him for a brief moment. Mycroft then pulled away and looked down at Greg. "You're delicious." He said, running a hand over Greg's cheek.  
Anthea looked at Q thoughtfully.

Greg groans and looks up at Mycroft, a strong of drool going from his lips to Mycroft cock glistening.  
“I’d make you a waterproof, temp proof, drop proof, bullet proof, and corruption proof phone disguised as a compact which would be discreet and undetectable.” Q nods. “You’d always have service and never need to be charged since it would be solar powered with a battery of a month at at time.”

"I want to fuck your mouth, love...may I do that?" Mycroft asked, tracing Greg's lips.  
"Wow...that would be...amazing. So handy, too." Anthea smiled.

“Please.” Greg smiles and nods, kissing his fingers.  
“Yeah?” Q blushes and smiles.

Mycroft smiles. "Tap my thigh if its too much, love." He said, guiding his cock back to Greg's mouth.  
Anthea nodded. "Yes. Brilliant, only thing is...I'd like it to still function as a compact. That way I can check my lipstick from time to time." She smiled.

Greg hums happily and swallows Mycroft’s cock back down.  
Q smiles and nods. “Of course. It has to be functional as well as practical.”

Mycroft holds onto Greg's hair, using it to guide his lover where he wanted him.  
Anthea nodded with a smile. "Exactly..." She purred.

Greg relaxes his throat, letting Mycroft control him however he likes.  
Q grins and kisses her knuckles. “I’ll make it for you. And whatever else you’d like.”

Mycroft held Greg's head as he began to fuck his lover's face. "Yes...fuck...Gregory!" He groaned.  
Anthea blushed. "I'd like anything you made me." 

Greg moms around him and closes his eyes, submitting to Mycroft and loving it.  
“I’ll work on some things then.” Q smiles.

Mycroft smirked and pressed Greg's head all the way down, holding him there momentarily, before letting him up to breathe again.  
"I have an idea...but let's talk about that later." Anthea smirked. 

Greg groans and takes a gasping breath as Mycroft lets him breathe. He looks up at him, looking so happy with drool running down his chin.  
Q blushes and nods. “Whatever you want.” He smiles as their wine come.

Mycroft stroked himself furiously and came all over Greg's face.  
Anthea smiled. "We'll talk about that later." 

Greg mewls and licks the cum from his lips.  
Q smiles and nods. “Okay.” He hums and sips his wine.

"Good, Gregory." Mycroft groaned, sitting back and admiring his lover.  
Anthea takes a sip of her wine and smiles at Q.

Greg chuckles softly and smoles up at him. “You’re gorgeous.” He smiles up at him, licking up the cum that drips onto his lips.  
Q smiles and lets go of her hand as their first tasting platter is sat on the table. “Oh yes. This is the bruschetta with the mozzarella made in house.”

 

Mycroft smiles and scoops cum off Greg's face, feeding it to him.  
"Ooo. Looks delicious." Anthea smiled. 

Greg hums happily and licks Mycroft’s fingers clean.  
“Try one.” Q smiles and nods, wanting to watch her reaction.

 

"Perfect love..." Mycroft smiled.  
Anthea took one of the bruschetta and bit into it. "Mmmm...very good."

Greg blushes and smiles happily.  
“Good.” Q smiles and eats one.

"Lets get you cleaned up." Mycroft smiled softly, putting his suit to rights and standing. He offered a hand to Greg.  
"I'm going to have to put in extra hours at the gym if we do this too often." Anthea smirked.

Greg smiles and takes his hand, standing.  
“I’d be happy to work you out.” Q smiles and then blushes, it having meant it to sound like such an innuendo.

Mycroft leads Greg to the hidden room in his office. He wnet to the sink and wet a cloth to wash Greg with.  
Anthea blushed and grinned. "I'd like that." She said quietly.

Greg smiles softly, letting Mycroft take care of him.  
“Okay.” Q blushes and smiles.

"You did very well, Gregory, love." Mycroft said softly as he cleaned Greg's face.  
"Maybe...if you don't have a whole lot of work to do this weekend we could get together?" Anthea suggested.

Greg blushes and smiles. “I like it when you fuck my face.”  
“I’d love to.” Q grins.

Mycroft smiled softly, cupping Greg's cheek. "As do I, love. I enjoy everything we do together."  
"Great." Anthea grinned.

Greg hums happily and smiles, nuzzling into Mycroft’s hand. “I love you.”  
Q smiles and sips his wine, their next tasting platter coming.

"And I you, Gregory..." Mycroft kissed Greg lovingly.  
Anthea takes another bite before drinking her wine.

“I love you, too.” Greg smiles and kisses him back happily.  
“I think this one is the calamari and fried octopus.” Q hums.

Mycroft led Greg backwards to the bed. Gently pushing him down as they kissed.  
"Oh. Interesting." Anthea nodded her approval as she tried the new dish.

Greg moans softly and lets Mycroft lead him around, pulling him down on top of him.  
“Most people when they think of Italy they think of pasta and wine but it’s a peninsula. There’s gorgeous seeded everywhere.” Q smiles and pops a scallop into his mouth.

Mycroft kisses Greg deeply, running his hands over his lover's body.  
"I've never been to Italy...but I have to say this food is devine. Perhaps one day we could go together?" Anthea suggests with a smile.

Greg wraps his legs around Mycroft as they kisses, subtly sliding his tongue into his mouth.  
“That would be perfect.” Q smiles and takes her hand, kissing it.

Mycroft groaned and slid his tongue against Greg's as he rocked their hips together.

Greg moans and rocks up against him, sucking on his tongue.  
“When would you like to go? I heard you guys are going to the states.” Q asks.

Mycroft pulls back and looks at Greg. "Tell me what you want, love." He breathed.  
"Yeah...to celebrate Sherlock's successful first mission and Mycroft's engagement to Greg...you can come too if you'd like. Italy will have to wait until after the wedding and honeymoon...someone had to keep the office from falling into chaos." Anthea smiled.

“Fuck me? Please?” Greg nuzzles him.  
“Sure I’ll go.” Q chuckles and smiles. “We’ll have to keep it together while they’re gone.

Mycroft smiled. "I want you to ride my cock this time...would you like that?" He asked softly.  
"Excellent. As far as keeping it together...you've seen how well Mycroft runs his office when Greg's around..." Anthea smirked. "...I don't imagine it will be much different with you and me."

“I’d love to.” Greg grins and kisses him, rolling them over so he’s on top straddling Mycroft.  
“That doesn’t seem like such a bad thing.” Q chuckles, blushing.

Mycroft grins up at Greg. "Fuck yourself on my cock."  
"I don't think so, no." Anthea smiled.

Greg takes out his plug and sinks right down onto Mycroft’s cock.  
“Good.” Q smiles, running his thumb over her knuckles.

"Gregory!" Mycroft gasps, hands going to his lover's hips.  
Anthea squeezed Qs hand in return. "We'll have to discuss what we like and don't like before hand though."

Greg smirks and grinds down on his cock, teasing him.  
Q blushes and nods. “I don’t umm...” He thinks of how to word it. “I don’t have much experience. And my much I mean practically none.” He blushes brighter.

Mycroft swivels his hips upwards as Greg grinds down. "...we fit perfectly..." He groans.   
"Oh..." Anthea looks at Q in surprise. "...thats alright...we can figure things out together then." She gave him a soft smile. "And we can go slow, if you like. No need to jump into bed on a first date and all."

“So perfect.” Greg moans and nods, moving with him as he starts to ride him.  
Q nods. “I just.. I need you to teach me what you like. How to make you happy.”

Mycroft squeezed Greg's hips as his lover moved. "I want to make you mine...I can't wait until we get back from Vagas..." He groaned.  
"Q...thats not how relationships work. Its supposed to go both ways." Anthea said gently.

“I’m yours. Always.” Greg rides him faster.  
“I know but I’ve never done this before. I don’t want to screw up.” Q sighs.

"This Friday...before we leave...I want to marry you." Mycroft groaned.  
"Q, you won't screw things up...just...talk to me about things. Communication is key in a relationship. I want you to teach me what you like too." Anthea replied quietly.

“Yes yes. Please.” Greg whimpers.  
“I can do that.” Q smiles and nods.

Mycroft thrusts up into Greg. "Cum for me, love..." He groaned.  
Anthea smiled. "Good. We should explore things together, whether its sex or just spending time with each other."

Greg moans and comes hard, clenching around Mycroft.  
“I like that.” Q smiles and nods.

Mycroft groaned, thrusting a few more times before reaching his own release. "Gregory..." He whispered softly.  
"Good. We have lots of time to hang out and get to know each other while we're in Vagas. Maybe we can catch a show or something. I've always wanted to see Cirque Soleil" Anthea smiled.

“Mm..” Greg mumbles, mouth hanging open as he pants.  
Q smiles and nods. “That sounds fun. I’ve never actually been there.”

Mycroft pulls Greg in for a soft kiss.  
"Wonderful!" Anthea grinned. "I hope you don't mind sharing a suite...I only booked three."

Greg kisses him back gently.  
“I don’t mind. If you comfortable with t so am I.” Q blushes a bit and smiles.

"I love you." Mycroft murmured against Greg's lips.  
Anthea nodded. "There's two rooms...a living room and a bedroom. I may be able to upgrade to a two bedroom suite."

“I love you, too.” Greg mumbles, melted into him.  
“I’ll do whatever you’re most comfortable with. I’m tagging along last minute so whatever you want to do.” Q smiles.

Mycroft held Greg close.  
"I want us all to have fun...though...there is something you should know before we begin this relationship..." Anthea said quietly.

Greg relaxes, wrapping around Mycroft.  
“Okay.” Q nods, gently running his thumb over her knuckles soothingly.

Mycroft kissed the top of Greg's head.  
"I've slept with Mycroft a few times, before he and Greg got together...but we're not doing that now." Anthea admitted. "I really like you..."

Greg smiles and looks up for a kiss.  
“Oh.. Right. Okay.” Q nods.

Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg lovingly  
"I just thought I should be honest with you, since we're dating..." Anthea replied softly.

Greg hums happily and kisses him back.  
“I know. I appreciate it.” Q smiles softly and nods. “Did you two date or was it just sex or?”

Mycroft holds Greg tighter.  
"Just sex...it was convenient." Anthea sighed. "I like you Q...I want to try to have a relationship with you." She said softly.

Greg melts into him.  
“I do too.” Q smiles and squeezes her hand gently.

Mycroft held Greg as they fell asleep holding each other.  
Anthea smiled and let out a breath she'd been holding. "I'm glad."

“I don’t want you to be nervous about things. I know you had a life before me.” Q smiles.

"Good. I look forward to all the fun things we're going to do together." Anthea smiled.

“So do I.” Q kisses her hand.

The waiter brings another plate of food for them to try. "Did I mention what a brilliant idea this was?" She chuckled.

“You may have.” Q grins, so happy Anthea is having a good time. “Tell me what you like to do? What are your hobbies besides keeping this country from collapse?”

"I like to swim, read, binge watch stuff on Netflix." Anthea replied with a shrug.

“What do you binge?” Q smiles.

"A little bit of everything. I'm currently watching the Sabrina series."

“The witch one? How is that? I haven’t started watching it yet.”

"Yeah. Its good. Really dark, which I guess is sort of the appeal. You should watch it." Anthea smiled.

“I’ll catch up and maybe we can watch together.” Q chuckles.

"I'd like that. I won't watch season 2 without you." Anthea grinned.

“Okay.” Q smiles and nods.

"And you? Any hobbies?" Anthea asked.

“Okay this is going to sound super duper nerdy but I love going to conventions. Any kind of conventions. Work ones, professional ones, comic book ones, tv show ones, book ones, and any other one you can think of.” Q chuckles a bit embarrassed.

"Of my God! That's awesome. Do you cosplay?" Anthea asked eagerly.

“I do.” Q grins and nods excitedly.

Anthea grinned. "We could go to comic con together."

“Brilliant.” Q smiles happily. “That’ll be so much fun.”

"We'll have to find something we both like, so we can do a couple cosplay." Anthea smiled.

“I’d love to.” Q smiles and nods. “What’s your favorite character? For anything.”

"Oh, well...there's lots of things. I'm a huge harry potter fan...Snape being my favorite character. Um...I'm really into the new star wars trilogy, I like General Hux. There's probably a million other things..." Anthea answered.

“I love Harry Potter. I went to every single midnight book release.” Q chuckles and smiles, sipping his wine.

"So did I! We should do a Harry Potter cosplay." Anthea suggested.

“How about Tonks and Moony?” Q grins.

"Sure. I could get a purple wig and everything." Anthea beamed.

“Perfect.” Q grins.

"Just let me know when the next convention is and I'll put it on my calendar." Anthea smiled.

“Great. I’ll look it up and let you know.” Q smiles.

"I look forward to it." Anthea said softly.

Q smiles and nods. “I didn’t know we had so much in common.”

Anthea shrugged. "Moat people don't care about getting to know you when you're the assistant of the most powerful man in Britain. They either want information from you that they can use against Mycroft...or sex...or both. People don't care that I'm a big nerd."

“I do.” Q squeezes her hand.

"I know you do." Anthea smiled, squeezing his hand in return.

Q smiles and rubs his thumb over her knuckles.

"So...should we grab a box and get some of this to go? We can return to the office and have a bit of a picnic?" Anthea suggested.

“Perfect.” Q smiles and nods.

Anthea grins. "Great." She waved the waiter over and asked him to pack everything up, along with another bottle of wine.

Q gives the waiter his card to pay.

The waiter slides the card through a reader and hands it back to Q before asking him to sign.  
Anthea smiled as another waiter placed a bag of boxed up food and a bottle of wine on the table.

“Thank you.” Q nods and signs before standing. “Ready?” He asks Anthea.

Both waiters give a slight bow and head off.  
"Yes. Lets go." Anthea smiled, standing and grabbing the bag.

Q smiles and follows her out to the waiting car, carrying the bottle of wine.

"Office or my place?" Anthea asked as they got into the car.

“Completely up to you. I finished everything I had to do today.” Q shrugs. “If we go back to yours we can talk about.. Things.” He blushes a bit, the wine having loosened him up a bit.

Anthea smiled softly and nodded. "My place then. It'll be better for...talking."

Q smiles softly and takes Anthea’s hand, having the driver take them to her place.

When they arrived at Anthea's flat she placed the bag on the kitchen counter and went to find a wine opener. "Make yourself at home." She called to Q from the kitchen.

Q hangs up his jacket and takes off his shoes before following her. “This is a nice place.”

"Mycroft pays me well...as he should for all the shit I put up with." Anthea said with a smile. "Ha! Found it." She exclaimed, showing the wine opener to Q.

“Clever girl.” Q smiles and hugs her from behind, watching her open the bottle of wine over her shoulder.

"Aren't I just..." Anthea smiled. "Glasses are in the cupboard over there." She indicated the cupboard in question. "Plates are in the next one over."

Q smiles and kisses her cheek before going to get glasses and plates.

Anthea places the bottle on the counter and begins unpacking the food. "They gave us fresh stuff...and extras!" She smiled.

“Nice.” Q smiles and prongs her the plates before pouring the wine.

"This is nice..." Anthea smiled happily. "I'm glad we decided to do this."

“So am I.” Q smiles and carries their plates to the table.

"I think it would be nice to do something like this on a regular basis." Anthea smiled.

“I’d really like that.” Q smiles and pulls her chair out for her.

"Thank you. We'll have to try and make this a regular thing." Anthea grinned, sitting down.

“Whenever you’d like.” Q smiles and sits.

Anthea took a sip of the wine. "As often as possible."

“Every day?” Q chuckles.

"I'd like that...but we'd have to move in together..." Anthea said softly. "...not sure that'd be good so soon."

“I’m not saying move in. But hang out. We see each other at work everyday. We’ll just make more of an effort to see each other outside of work.” Q suggests.

Anthea nodded. "Yeah, we can do that. Schedules permitting." She agreed.

Q nods and sips his wine.

"We could have movie nights, cuddling, and dinner." Anthea smiled happily.

“Perfect.” Q smiles and nods.

Anthea smiled, beginning to eat what Q had put on her plate. "So...was there anything else you wanted to talk about?" She asked gently.

Q blushes and nods. “As you know I have no.. Previous sexual history. I mean I’ve done research and I don’t mean just watching porn. I mean the chemical process of sex, the psychology of it, the human behavioral aspect. I know how everything works theoretically. I just.. I don’t know how it works with you. So maybe tell me what you expect and or want in a sexual partner and relationship?”

"I want to give and receive pleasure, equally. I want to learn what you like, and teach you my own likes. I don't want it to be us just getting off together. I've had enough of that, for a lifetime. I want sex and intimacy to mean something...emotionally connecting wise." Anthea explained.

Q blushes and nods. “That sounds amazing.”

"I think it will be, we have so much in common already." Anthea smiled.

Q smiles. “Tell me some of your fantasies?”

"Sexual Fantasies? I don't really have any." Anthea shrugged. "What about you?"

“I don’t know.” Q blushes.

"Well, you have plenty of time to think about it." Anthea said softly.

Q nods and pokes at his food.

Anthea sets her wine glass down. "Q...talk to me. Did you want to...try something intimate today?" She asked softly.

Q blushes and nods. “If you want to.”

Anthea smiled softly. She moved to his side. "Why don't we start with some kissing...see where we go?" She suggested softly.

“Okay.” Q blushes and smiles softly.

Anthea leaned in and kissed Q gently.

Q kisses her back gently.

Anthea cups his face and deepens the kiss.

Q moans and blushes as he makes a noise.

"Alright, sweetness?" Anthea asked softly.

Q blushes and nods. “I didn’t mean to make a noise.”

"I know. Most people make noises like that when they're enjoying something. Would you like to keep going or stop?" Anthea asked softly.

“Keep going.” Q blushes and smiles. “Please?”

Anthea offered her hand. "Lets move to the sofa." She said softly.

“Okay.” Q smiles softly and follows her.

Anthea sits on the sofa and opens her arms to Q. "Kiss me, sweetness."

Q smiles and sits with her, cupping her face and kissing her deeply.

Anthea lets Q lead the kiss, sliding her tongue against his. She slides her arms around him, pulling Q closer.

Q scoops her up and brings her to sit on his lap as he kisses her, wanting her closer.

Anthea let out a surprised gasp. She smiled into the kiss, sliding her hands up to his shoulder and around his neck.

Q smiles and holds Anthea close, hand holding her back and the other in her thigh.

Anthea breaks the kiss. "Ever tried frottage? Rubbing off on each other while still dressed." She smiled.

Q shakes his head. “I haven’t buts I’d like to try.” He smiles shyly.

"You'll make a mess of your trousers...but you can borrow some sweat pants or something." Anthea said softly, moving to kiss him again.

“I don’t mind.” Q smiles and nuzzles her.

Anthea hums softly, rocking against him.

Q moans softly and rocks up against her.

"Oh..." Anthea blushes. "You're full of surprises..." She grinds down against Q.

“Like it?” Q kisses her neck, holding her hips as they grind against each other.

"Yes...you're...bigger than I imagined." Anthea breathed.

Q blushes and laughs. “Always happy to surprise.”

Anthea smiles and kisses him, running a hand through his hair.

Q kisses Anthea back, his hands moving up her thighs.

Anthea hummed happily as they rutted against each other.

Q picks her up and walks her backwards to the wall. He wraps her legs around his waist as he presses her back against the wall, holding her up by her thighs.

Anthea moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She broke the kiss. "Bedroom." She smiled.

“You lead, I’ll carry.” Q smiles and carries her.

Anthea chuckled. "Down the hall on the left." She smiled, holding onto him tightly.

Q smiles and carries her easily, surprisingly quite muscles.

"So strong...you're just full of surprises." Anthea grinned as they entered the bedroom.

Q chuckles and smiles. “I’m the most athletically inclined out of my brothers.”

"Good to know." Anthea smiled. "Just lay me on the bed."

Q smiles and nods, laying her back on the large bed.

"Lay down with me." Anthea said softly.

Q blushes and lays with her. “Like this?”

Anthea nodded with a smile. "Kiss me." She said, pulling him closer.

Q presses closer and kisses Anthea, wrapping his arms around her.

Anthea runs a hand up and down Qs side as they kiss.

Q gently slide his tongue along Anthea’s.

Anthea moaned, rubbing herself against him. She slid a hand between them and pressed her palm against Qs straining cock.

“Oh fuck.” Q gasps and moans, his cock throbbing in her hand.

"Like that, do you?" Anthea asked with a smirk. She rubbed her palm against Q, just a bit harder.

“Yessss.” Q whines, rocking into her hand and even getting harder.

Anthea slipped her hand into Qs trousers, stroking his cock. She kissed Qs neck.

Q moans into the kiss and holds onto Anthea as he kisses her back. He rocks into her hand, his cock leaking. “Please. Want to see you. Touch you.”

Anthea nodded. She moved back and removed everything except her undergarments and stockings. She crawled back onto the bed with Q, straddling his legs and freeing his cock. "Better?"

“Fuck yes.” Q kisses her back deeply, squeezing her arse. “You’re so gorgeous. I can barely focus.” He groans as he looks her over.

Anthea stroked Qs cock. "You like my undergarments? The lace of my bra...the silk of my stockings? Show me how much you like it...cum for me, Q."

Q moans loudly and comes hard, making a mess of himself and her hands.

"Good boy, Q..." Anthea said softly, bringing her hand up to her mouth and licking his release from her hand. "Mmmm, delicious." She smiles.

Q groans and pulls her in for a kiss. “You’re so perfect.”

Anthea smiles and kisses him before reaching into the nightstand. She pulled out a small body wand and handed it to Q. "Use this on me." Anthea moved to lay down next to him, spreading her legs. She kissed his cheek.

Q smiles and nuzzles her before turning on the wand, gently rubbing it over her thighs before moving it between them.

Anthea pulled her panties aside and showed Q her clit. "Please...oh. Q, Please." She moaned.

Q kisses her deeply and gently stimulates her clit with the wand.

Anthea clings to Q, rocking into the wands vibrations. She moans into the kiss.

“Good girl. Such a good girl. I’ve got you. Be as loud as you want. Let go.” Q holds her, rubbing her clit with the vibrating wand.

"Ah! Q!" Anthea cried, clutching his shoulders tightly. "I'm going to...fuck, I'm cuming!"

“Come. Come for me, baby.” Q holds her and turns up the wand.

"Q!" Anthea cried out, squirting all over his hand and the bed. "Fuck...oh, god!"

Q slowly turns off the wand and pulls it away. He kisses Anthea’s head and holds her close. “Okay?” He asks softly.

Anthea gave him a blissed out smile. "Very...I don't think I've ever cum that hard...you're a natural, love."

Q blushes and smiles. “Good.” He grins and kisses her tenderly.

"I think we're matched very well...in all aspects." Anthea kissed his cheek.

“So do I.” Q blushes and smiles at her adoringly.

"We should clean up and change the sheets...I can't believe you made me squirt...I've never been able to before." Anthea blushed.

“Really?” Q grins. “So it was good? I was good?”

"It was wonderful...you we're amazing, Q." Anthea said softly.

Q smiles and kisses her softly. “I’m glad.” He nuzzles her. “Shower? Bath?”

"Shower." Anthea smiled, sitting up. "I'm going to have to invest in sheet protectors for when we have sex...I have a feeling that you're going to make me squirt again."

“I’m definitely planning on it.” Q grins and gets up. “Want to be carried?”

"That would be nice...my legs feel a little wobbly." Anthea said softly.

Q smiles and scoops her up easily, carrying her to the bathroom. He sets her on the counter and turns on the shower before stripping.

Anthea takes off her bra and rolls her stockings down, watching Q closely.

Q unbuttons his shirt and takes it off, revealing muscled arms and shoulders. Her takes off his undershirt as well, his chests and abs ripped as well. He lets his trousers and pants slide to the floor before kicking them off, thick muscular thighs and actually a nice arse.  
“Ready?” Q looks to Anthea and blushes brightly as he sees her naked, seeming to loose all his words.

"Lord, you're ripped." Anthea said, hopping off the counter. She moved towards him, running her hands over Qs muscles. "You've been working out with Bond, haven't you?" She asked with a smile, walking into the shower.

“Someone has to keep him going.” Q chuckles and follows her in, licking his lips as he looks at her arse. “

"You know...lots of people thought you two were an item for a while." Anthea commented.

“Yeah. To bad he’s straight.” Q chuckles.

Anthea looked at Q in surprise. "...you almost sound disappointed..."

Q blushes and shrugs. “I was to young for him anyway.” He hums.

Anthea takes Qs hand. "I don't mind...if you find him, or other men attractive. It doesn't bother me." She said softly.

Q blushes and nods, rubber her hand. “I’m umm.. not exactly straight?” He mumbles, looking down at their hands.

"Niether am I...I don't mind, promise." Anthea said softly.

“Oh.” Q blushes and nods. “Okay.” He smiles softly, Feeling better. “I’ve had umm.. People leave me before after I told them that.”

"I'm pansexual." Anthea smiled softly. "...and I like people for who they are...so I'm Demi-Pansexual, I suppose."

“Oh okay.” Q smiles and nods. “I’m not sure what I am.”

"Thats okay. You don't have to know, or label yourself." Anthea kissed his cheek. "You're Q, and I'm yours."

Q smiles and nuzzles her. “And I’m yours too.”

Anthea pulled him into the shower with her. She held him close.

Q holds her close and kisses her head. “You have amazing tits by the way.” He chuckles softly.

"Your arse is delectable...would you ever let me play with it?" Anthea asked, nuzzling Q.

Q blushes and smiles, nodding. “Of course. I was fantasizing what you’d like like wearing a strap on.”

"We'll have to go shopping and buy some fun stuff. I'd love to see your muscular legs in silk stockings...your body wrapped in lace..." Anthea smirked.

Q blushes and smiles shyly, his cock twitching interested against Anthea’s thigh.

"Do you like that idea? You could wear such pretty things while I take you...I'd do the same for you." Anthea presses her thigh against Qs interested cock.

“Fuck yes.” Q groans and leans in, kissing her deeply.

Anthea raised her leg and hooked it over Qs hip. She rubbed herself against him and moaned into the kiss.

Q scoops her up and wraps her legs around his hips, pressing her back against the shower wall as they kiss.

Anthea moaned and pressed herself more firmly against Q, causing him to slip inside of her.

“Fuck.” Q gasps.

"Oh...Q...I-You're so big. Please, love." Anthea moaned, holding him tightly.

Q kisses her neck. “Should I keep going or pull out of you?”

"I'm on the pill...if you want to keep going." Anthea said softly.

“Only if you want me to.” Q nuzzles her.

"I want to be yours." Anthea said softly.

Q misses Anthea deeply and slowly rocks his hips.

"Yes...Q!" Anthea cried out.

Q holds her tighter and presses her back against the wall, starting to speed up his thrusts.

"Oh...fu-ck! Yes, harder...fuck me Q." Anthea moaned, pulling him into a kiss.

Q kisses Anthea back deeply, holding her thighs as he thrusts harder into her.

Anthea makes little noises into the kiss as Q hits her sweet spot, sending her spiraling towards release.

Q is pushed over the edge as he feels Anthea tighten around him, continuing to thrust until they both can take it anymore.

Anthea clings to Q as she climaxes. She lets out a whimper when he keeps going, filing her up with his seed. "Q..." She presses her nose to his cheek.

Q presses kisses to her face and neck, holding her close. “I’ve got you.”

"You are wonderful." Anthea said softly, kissing his cheek.

Q blushes and smiles, nuzzles Anthea. “Was that okay?” He asks softly. “Did you like it? Was it good?”

"It was brilliant, Q. You're a natural." Anthea smiled, kissing him gently. "You did great...we'll do it again, promise."

Q smiles and kisses Anthea back. “I just wanted to make sure you flat as good as I did.”

"I did, you made me feel very good." Anthea smiled, kissing Q. "You can let me down now...we need to clean up before the hot water is gone."

“Oh. Right.” Q smiles and gently puts her down.

Anthea smiles and reaches for the shower wand. She rinses herself and then Q, before picking up the body wash and beginning to clean them up.

Q blushes and smiles. He rubs sudsy hands over her body.

Anthea hums happily as Q washes her. She runs her soapy hands over his chest and shoulders.

Q smiles and leans in to kiss her softly.

Anthea kisses him back, using the shower wand to rinse them off.

Q smiles softly. “So now what?” He asks softly, not really sure what to do now since they’ve already eaten.

"We could cuddle, watch telly, or take a nap." Anthea offered.

“Cuddle?” Q asks and blushes.

Anthea nods and turns off the water, grabbing them both a towel. "I'll have to change the sheets first." She said softly.

“I can help.” Q smiles as he towels off.

"There's clean sheets in the hall closet, can you grab those while I strip the bed?" Anthea asked, drying her hair.

“Sure.” Q smiles and goes to the hall closet, getting the stack of sheets.

Anthea finished drying off before going to the bedroom and stripping the bed. She balled up the sheets and took them to the laundry room.

Q remakes the bed, still wearing the towel around his waist

Anthea returns to the bedroom and changes into some comfy clothes. She brings some old sweatpants and a big t shirt out to Q.

“Thank you.” Q smiles and gets dressed.

"You're welcome." Anthea smiled, crawling under the covers.

Q smiles and gets into the bed with her.

Anthea opens her arms for him. "Cuddle with me."

Q cuddles her, pressing close as he holds her close.

Anthea hums happily, snuggling into Qs arms. "This is nice."

“It is.” Q smiles and rubs her back.

"We should do this more often...the cuddling, I mean."

“We should. It’s relaxing.” Q rubs her back gently.

Anthea's mobile beeped. She grabbed it from the nightstand. "Looks like Mycroft and Greg are heading home from the office. Says we're free to do the same." She chuckled.

“How gracious.” Q chuckles.

"Not like they don't do the same thing on a regular basis." Anthea said, texting her boss back.  
Mycroft smiled as Anthea's reply came through. "Looks like Q has worked his adorkable charms on Anthea..." He chuckled, looking over at Greg.

“That’s true.” Q chuckles.  
“Oh yeah?” Greg smiles.

Anthea kisses his cheek. "So lunch together in the office as often as possible...and cuddles..."  
Mycroft nodded, showing Greg the text from Anthea.

“Perfect.” Q smiles and kisses her. “I know you can’t get away for lunch most times so I’ll bring it to you.”  
Greg chuckles and smiles. “Good for him.”

"That would be lovely." Anthea smiled.  
"Indeed. I'm glad their both happy." Mycroft smiled.

“Okay good.” Q smiles.  
“So am I.” Greg smiles.

"So lunch tomorrow?" She asked with a smile.  
"All three of us Holmes's have finally found their 'one'." Mycroft leaned against Greg.

“It’s a date.” Q smiles.  
“Good for you all, love.” Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft’s head.

"Excellent." Anthea kissed his cheek.  
"Only thing is...I feel a sense of dread...at everything being so right." Mycroft said quietly.

Q smiles and kisses her.  
“It’ll be alright. Everyone is safe and happy and healthy. You deserve to be happy. They deserve to be happy. We deserve to be happy.” Greg rubs Mycroft’s back gently.

Anthea smiles into the kiss.  
"I know...but that's usually when bad things happen." Mycroft sighed.

Q smiles and holds her as they kiss.  
Greg nods. “Well do our best to hold it together then.”

Anthea hums happily as they kiss.  
Mycroft nuzzles Greg. "You're my rock...you keep me sane."

Q runs his hands over her body gently as they kiss.  
“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be than in your arms. Well maybe on your cock but you get my point.” Greg chuckles an nuzzles Mycroft back.

Anthea purrs under Q’s touch.  
Mycroft smiled softly. "I love you."

“Mm maybe I can kiss a different part of you?” Q mumbles against her lips.  
“I love you, too.” Greg smiles.

Anthea blushes. "We'll need towels...just in case."  
Mycroft kissed Greg's softly.

Q smiles and kisses her softly before getting up to get towels.  
Greg kisses him back gently. “The night is young. Want would you like to do?”

Anthea pulled off her pajamas, then took the top sheet and blankets off the bed.

Q blushes and smiles as he comes back, seeing Anthea getting ready. He lays out the towels on the bed.  
“We can go have dinner and see a movie? Or go home and get takeaway?” Greg suggests. 

Anthea lay down on the towels. "I'm all yours."  
"Dinner out and movie at home?" Mycroft suggested.

Q kisses her softly. “I want you to be vocal alright? Moaning but also telling me what feels good and what doesn’t feel as good, okay?”  
“Perfect.” Greg smiles and nods.

"I can do that." Anthea smiled softly. She spread her legs for Q.  
"Where would you like to go, love?" Mycroft asked with a smile.

Q kisses down her body slowly. He kisses from one hip to another as he puts Anthea’s legs over his shoulders. He looks up at her as he kisses her clit gently.  
“I could really go for a steak and port.” Greg smiles softly.

Anthea grips the sheets, keeping eye contact with Q. "That's nice..." She smiled.  
"So, your favorite pup then?" Mycroft asked with a smirk.

Q smiles and runs his tongue over her cunt slowly.  
“Perfect.” Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft.

Anthea moaned. "Yes...that feels great!"  
Mycroft smiled and gave instructions to the driver.

Q gently works his tongue over Anthea’s folds, moaning at how wet she was already. He slowly pushes his tongue into her as his nose rubbed her clit.  
Greg smiles and wraps his arm around Mycroft’s shoulders.

"Fuck Q! Don't stop!" Anthea cried out.  
Mycroft leaned into Greg. "You order for me tonight?"

Q keeps going, holding her hips at an angle so he can get his tongue deeper.  
“Your usual?” Greg kisses Mycroft’s head.

"That's it, fuck me with your tongue, make me cum." Anthea moaned.  
Mycroft nodded. "Yes please."

Q speeds up his tongue thrusts.  
Greg follows Mycroft inside when they get there, ordering for them both.

Anthea moans in ecstasy as she reaches her climax, once again squirting all over as she came.  
Mycroft smiled, sitting across from Greg. "I believe there's a match on tonight..."

Q grins and licks her up gently.  
“Mm probably.” Greg chuckles and nods.

Anthea pants as she recovers, reaching down and running a hand through Qs hair.  
"But you'd rather just have dinner with me?" Mycroft asked quietly.

“Okay?” Q asks softly, kissing her hips.  
“I’d always just rather have dinner with you.” Greg smiles.

Anthea nodded. "Yeah...that was intense." She smiled. "Give me a moment and I'll return the favor."  
Mycroft looked at Greg in surprise. "Really? But you love football..."

“You don’t have to.” Q goes up and cuddles her.  
“I love you more.” Greg smiles.

"Are you sure? Maybe I could wake you up with a nice hand job first thing in the morning." Anthea suggested softly.  
Mycroft felt his heart flutter. "I...I love you more than my job." He whispered.

Q blushes and smiles softly. “Whatever you think.” He nuzzles her.  
“Oh.” Greg gasps softly.

Anthea holds Q close with a smile.  
Mycroft blushes. "...did I ever tell you that I tried to convince M to let me teach instead of what I did...or currently do?" He asked quietly.

Q smiles and cuddles Anthea.  
“Really? You didn’t tell me.” Greg smiles.

Anthea relaxes against Q.  
"I was a teaching assistant in university...I very much enjoyed it. But, M wouldn't let me go into teaching instead of....well, you know." Mycroft explained.

Q relaxes with Anthea.  
“Ah I see.” Greg nods. “Maybe now you can?”

Anthea begins to drop off to sleep.  
"At a public school or university? I doubt it. She may let me train new recruits...but that's probably it." Mycroft replied with a sad smile. "Don't get me wrong, I like what I do...I'm just not sure if its as fulfilling as it once was.”

Q holds Anthea as they doze.  
“Maybe you should talk to her? Or I can?” Greg asks.

Anthea snores softly.  
Mycroft shook his head. "Please don't..." He said quietly.

Q holds her close, protectively.  
“Okay.” Greg nods.

Anthea smiled in her sleep.  
"...I do appreciate your offer, but...I'm too invested in the job." Mycroft said softly, taking Greg's hand.

“You know I’d do anything for you.” Greg kisses Mycroft’s knuckles.

"And I you, love." Mycroft said with a small smile. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Greg smiles and nuzzles Mycroft.

Mycroft blushes. "Gregory...we're in public..." He said quietly.

“Right right.” Greg nods and pulls back.

"Want to get our food to go, buy a six pack, and go home to watch the match?" Mycroft suggested.

“Do you not want to stay?” Greg asks, having thought Mycroft wanted to eat at a place.

"I don't mind eating here. I just thought...since I'm nervous about public displays of affection...that you might rather get it 'to go', so you could be affectionate with me at home." Mycroft tried to explain.

“It’s completely up to you. If you want to stay I’ll behave myself.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft nodded. "I'd like to stay...and I don't mind holding hands...I just don't feel comfortable with much more."

“Whatever you’re comfortable with.” Greg smiles and nods.

Mycroft took Greg's hand and kissed it. "This, I'm comfortable with this." He smiled softly.

“Good.” Greg smiles and squeezes his hand gently, relaxing.

Their food and drinks arrived a few minutes later. Mycroft smiled at Greg. "This was a great idea..." He said digging into his dinner.

“Good. I’m glad.” Greg smiles, eating as well. 

"I made arrangements for us to go to the courthouse on Friday..." Mycroft said quietly. 

“Perfect.” Greg smiles at him adoringly.

Mycroft smiled. "I also have a surprise for you when we get home."

“A surprise?” Greg raises a bow. “What kind of surprise?”

"You'll have to wait and see." Mycroft smirked.

“Mm alright.” Greg smiles.

"I promise, you'll like it." Mycroft replied softly.

“Okay.” Greg chuckles and smiles.

Mycroft smiles and goes back to his food.

Greg hums happily as he eats, this being one of his favorite meals.

Mycroft sips his beer and hums happily at the flavor. He'd never been a beer person until he met Greg.

“Having fun?” Greg smiles softly.

"Its good. I never thought I'd like beer, I always preferred wine or liquor...until you."

“Mm I dirty you up.” Greg chuckles and smirks.

"Indeed...in more ways than one." Mycroft smiled softly.

Greg laughs and smiles. “You like it.”

"I wouldn't have asked you to marry me, if I didn't." Mycroft smiled softly.

“Very true.” Greg smiles at him adoringly.

"Not long now, love." Mycroft said softly. "I can't wait for the first morning I get to wake up wrapped in your arms...calling you husband."

“Soon.” Greg rubs Mycroft’s hand.

"I know...so, any ideas about what you'd like to do or see while we're in Vagas?" Mycroft asked softly.

“I hear they have great shows and stuff. That would be cool. Apparently there’s also a mob museum or something? That would be fun too.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft nodded. "They have some really neat acrobatic shows. The museum would be interesting as well. We can look some information up and plan out what we'd like to see...or just play it by ear."

“Maybe a bit of both?” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft nods. "Alright." He smiles softly.

Greg smiles, soon finishing his meal.

Mycroft polished off his beer and food, before paying and texting the driver.

Greg follows Mycroft out, holding open the car door for him.

"Thank you, love." Mycroft smiled softly, getting into the car.

“Of course.” Greg smiles and gets into the car after him.

Mycroft leaned against Greg. "So...what do you want to do when we get home? Cuddle? Plan our trip?"

“Both?” Greg wraps his arm around Mycroft. “We’ll have to ask Sherlock and John and Q and Anthea what they want to to.” He smiles. 

Mycroft nodded. "I'm aware. Sherlock's already submitted his list to me." He smiled.

“Of course he has.” Greg chuckles.

"It feels more like a list of demands than anything else." Mycroft chuckled.

Greg smiles. “I take it he and John are getting on quite well then.”

"Sherlock plans to quit and become a detective of some kind...John will follow." Mycroft said softly.

“Good. You won’t have to worry about them out on missions.” Greg hums.

"Just running about London, chasing after criminals."

“John will protect him.”

"I know...I just worry, he's my little brother." Mycroft said softly.

“I know, love.” Greg kisses his head.

Mycroft cuddles closer to Greg.

Greg holds him close.

The car stopped outside their flat. "The sofa is much more suited to cuddling." Mycroft smiled softly at Greg.

“Let’s go test that.” Greg smiles and leads Mycroft up.

Mycroft curled up next to Greg on the sofa. "This is nice."

“Yeah.” Greg smiles and cuddles Mycroft close. “I like having you close.”

"I feel the same." Mycroft smiled at Greg.

Greg hums contently and kisses Mycroft’s cheek.

Mycroft smiles, before looking at Greg in realization. "I almost forgot your surprise...wait here and I'll go grab it." He said standing.

“Alright.” Greg chuckles and sits, waiting for Mycroft.

Mycroft returned a few minutes later. He held a small box out to Greg. "Here...I thought we should do this properly."

“Oh Mycroft.” Greg says softly and holds the box, opening it gently

"Marry me?" Mycroft asked softly.

“Yes.” Greg surges up and kisses Mycroft, spinning them around.

Mycroft kissed Greg happily.

“I love you so much. So so much it hurts.” Greg grins.

"I love you too." Mycroft smiled, kissing Greg's cheek.

Greg hums happily and scoops Mycroft up. “Let’s go have a proper cuddle in bed, mm?” 

Mycroft nodded. "I'd like that." 

Greg smiles and carries him to bed. 

Mycroft leaned against Greg, kissing his neck. 

Greg hums happily and sits on the bed with Mycroft in his lap. 

Mycroft kissed Greg lovingly.

Greg kisses him back, pressing close. 

Mycroft kissed him back, running his hands up and down Greg's sides. 

Greg slowly deepens the kiss as he holds Mycroft close. 

Mycroft grinds down against Greg with a moan. 

Greg squeezes his arse, rocking his hips forward. 

Mycroft whined and pressed harder against Greg. 

Greg starts to strip him, pressing kisses over his skin. 

Mycroft moans pressing himself into Greg's touch. 

Greg runs his hand over Mycroft’s body, squeezing and feeling him. 

Mycroft leans back, allowing Greg more access to his body. 

Greg strips Mycroft of his shirt, kissing I’ve this chest. 

Mycroft runs a hand through Greg's hair, pulling him close to his chest. 

Greg looks up at him as he flicks his tongue over his nipple. 

"Unf...Gregory..." Mycroft moans. 

“Mm?” Greg smirks. 

"Please...need you..." Mycroft panted.

“What do you want, love? What can I give you?”

"I want you...inside me...please." Mycroft moaned.

Greg kisses him softly and gets the lube from the drawer. 

Mycroft moves to lay on his back, ready for Greg to open him.

Greg kisses Mycroft’s hips, gently circling a lubed finger over his hole. 

"Would you finger me for a bit? I want to savor this tonight..." Mycroft said softly.

“Of course, love.” Greg smiles softly and eases a finger into Mycroft. 

Mycroft grasps the sheets and arches into Greg's touch. 

Greg kisses Mycroft’s thighs and slowly rocks his finger. 

Mycroft's cock twitches against his stomach as Greg begins pleasuring him. 

“Mind if I suck you a bit while I open you?” Greg asks softly, kissing up Mycroft’s thigh. 

"Please do." Mycroft nodded with a smile. 

Greg grins and kisses Mycroft’s cock, slowly rocking his finger and finally adding another. 

Mycroft writhes on the bed. "Yes...just like that...always know what I need." He moaned.

Greg let’s Mycroft’s cock slide past his lips, smiling his tongue around the tip teasingly as he gently rubs his prostate. 

Mycroft gripped the sheets, moaning loudly. "Gregory..." 

Greg rocks his fingers deeper, rubbing Mycroft’s prostate as he bobs his head around his cock. 

"Yes...unf...Gregory..." Mycroft placed a hand atop Greg's head, tangling his fingers in the man's hair.

Greg slowly speeds up, taking Mycroft deeper into his mouth. 

"Gregory...I'm...I'm close." Mycroft panted. 

Greg pulls off. “Do you want to come in my mouth or with me fucking you?” 

"You...your cock." Mycroft shuddered. 

Greg eases his fingers out gently and slicks his cock. “Want to stay on your back?” 

Mycroft nodded. "I like seeing your face when you're inside me." 

Greg smiles and kissing him softly, holding his hips as he pushes into him. 

Mycroft moaned into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Greg's waist. 

Greg rocks slowly, pressing close. 

Mycroft put his arms around Greg, holding tight as they make love. 

Greg finally picks up the pace, leaking into Mycroft. 

"Yes...close...." Mycroft whimpered.

“Come. Come for me, baby.” Greg pants, cock throbbing. 

Mycroft climaxes, showing both of them in his cum. 

Greg groans and comes into Mycroft. 

Mycroft kisses Greg lovingly. 

Greg kisses him back, holding him tight. 

After a moment, Mycroft pulls back and smiles at Greg. "Love you." 

“Love you, too.” Greg grins. He gets up after a few minutes and cleans them up gently. 

Mycroft smiles at Greg as he is gently cleaned. "Thank you for indulging me...It was amazing, love." 

“Any time. I love giving you want you want. It’s..” Greg blushes. “It’s exciting for me.” 

Mycroft gave him a sleepy smile. "I'm glad...and I'd do the same for you." 

“I know, love.” Greg smiles softly and kisses his forehead. 

"Cuddles?" Mycroft asked, opening his arms for Greg.

“Mm cuddles.” Greg smiles softly and cuddles Mycroft close. 

Mycroft wraps his arms around Greg and plants kisses all over the man's face. 

Greg chuckles and smiles, catching Mycroft’s lips in his own and kissing him happily. 

Mycroft kissed Greg back, caressing the man's cheek.

Greg wraps his arms around his fiancé, relaxing against him. 

Mycroft sighed happily. 

“Mm rest?” Greg kisses his forehead. 

"That sounds wonderful." Mycroft agreed. 

Greg pulls the covers up around them as he holds Mycroft. 

Mycroft snuggled closer and immediately fell asleep. 

Greg falls asleep with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell us what you think!!! (o^^o)


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kidnapping and a trojan horse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long! I moves and started a new job! Adulting is hard sometimes but we gotta do it! Enjoy! (o^^o)

The next morning, they're woken up by both their mobiles going off.

Greg jumps as he wakes, grabbing at his phone.

Mycroft went for his phone, looking at the number. "Anthea..." He said answering, looking at Greg.

Greg answers his phone, looking at Mycroft. “Hello?”

"Sherlock's gone missing." said a voice on each phone.

“What? When? How?” Greg frowns, getting up and getting dressed.

"I don't know, I just received a phone call from Watson. Someone knocked him out and then Sherlock was gone." Anthea replied.

“Shit. Where is John now?”

"At HQ, getting that head of his checked...don't want him having a concussion with no supervision and running off." Anthea replied. "Just get your arses in here before M blows a gasket."

“On the way.” Greg drives him and Mycroft to HQ.  
Anthea stands outside the medical wing door.

Mycroft paced the hallway nervously, when M exited the medical wing.

“John has a slight concussion and amnesia about what happened. He can’t remember the attack or who took Sherlock. Anthea, get Q on tracking down where Sherlock and John have been today using their GPS locators. Greg go with her. We don’t know what kind of situation this is yet. If Sherlock was targeted or if all our agents are in danger. At the moment it looks like Sherlock was targeted specifically but it’s better to be safe. I also want a list of possible suspects from Sherlock’s enemy list. Mycroft come with me to see John.” M gives out orders.

Mycroft nodded, kissing Greg's cheek before following M back into the medical wing.

M leads Sherlock into John’s room.

Mycroft looks at John laying on the hospital bed.

“They gave him something for the pain. And a tranquilizer when he wouldn’t listen to reason and tried to leave to find Sherlock while he’s too injured to stand for periods of time yet.” M says softly.

Mycroft nodded. "You want me to play babysitter then?”

“For now. If he wakes up see if he remembers more. You know the drill.” M turns to leave. “We’ll find Sherlock. I promise.” She squeezes Mycroft’s arm before she leaves, all three boys like sons to her.

Mycroft nods mutely and moves to sit in the chair next to the unconscious John Watson.

Anthea goes with Greg to Q’s office.

Q looks up from his desk. "Hi." He said with a sad smile.

“Oh sweetie.” Anthea goes to him and hugs him close.

Q hugs Anthea back, pressing his face into her neck.

“It’s alright, love. We’ll get him back.” Anthea holds Q close.

Q nods. "It just scares me that someone could get the jump on him like that."

“Then let’s find out who that someone is, yeah? M wants us to go through Sherlock and John’s trackers and to get as much video footage as we can if what they’ve been up to recently.” Anthea nods.

"I can do that." Q replies, moving back to his desk. He pulls up the GPS trackers and footage for outside John and Sherlock's new flat, since their return.

“Check to see any loitering around the block. Anyone entering it exiting their building. Hell I want to know if a bird sat too long on an adjacent power lines.” Anthea sighs.

Q brought up all cctv in the surrounding area. "This might take a while to go through." 

“I’ll bring in help.” Anthea nods and pulls out her phone.

"Thank you." Q said softly. "I'll give one cctv camera to each person."

Anthea nods and gets everyone set up with a desk and a monitor.

Q sends everyone the cctv footage.

“Greg, can you start working on Sherlock and John’s enemy files?” Anthea asks Greg.  
“On it.” Greg nods and gets to work.

Q and the team sift through hours and hours and hours of footage.  
Mycroft sat by John's bed, reading reports on a tablet Anthea had brought him. John woke up a few hours after he'd attempted to leave.

John blinks, trying to get his baring before sitting straight up. “Sherlock!” He starts to panic.

Mycroft placed his hands on John's shoulders. "Watson, calm yourself...we will find him." He said firmly, yet gently. "Q has an entire team looking through cctv footage."

John groans and holds his head. “I’m such an idiot.”

"What happened?" Mycroft asked softly.

“We were walking home. Sherlock had taken his first case. It went brilliantly. Then.. everything went black..”

Mycroft nodded. "Who was the client?"

“A young lady. Sybil.. Sybil something. He father had disappeared on his way to a business trip. The police said it hadn’t been a long enough time to make him officially missing so she come to us. Sherlock has a website apparently. She was adamant that her father was missing even though it hadn’t even been twenty four hours yet. She said he always called before and after he got on the plane to let her know he was safe. He never made it to the plane.” John feels his head, feeling the lump on the back of it where he was hit.

"I'll have someone look into it." Mycroft said, pulling out his mobile and texting Anthea and Q the details.

John frowns as he feels the lump. “Mycroft, get me a scalpel.”

Mycroft raises an eyebrow at John. "Why?" He asked cautiously.

“There’s something in my fucking head.” John frowns.

Mycroft pockets his mobile and grabs a scalpel from the medicine cabinet. He hands it to John.

John squirts some rubbing alcohol onto it before parting the hair at the back if his head, making an incision.

Mycroft watches, holding a handful of gauze. "What is it?"

John squeezes something out of the cut, a small computer chip in the gauze. “Well I’m sure we can assume now that this wasn’t a random attack.” He wipes the chip off and puts it on some clean gauze and hands it to Mycroft. “Have it looked at.”

"Its not one of ours...you haven't let Sherlock drug you, or experiment on you I assume. I'll send it down to Q for examination." Mycroft said, placing the chip in a baggie and handing John some clean gauze.

John presses the gauze to his head. “So now what? Do we have any leads? Ransom calls?”

"No ransom...we think that someone has been following you both. We're sorting through cctv and enemy lists."

John frowns and nods, pushing his covers off and getting up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mycroft asked, placing his hands on John's shoulders.

“I have to help.” John frowns.

"Not in your condition. You have a severe concussion and need rest." Mycroft said firmly.

“But he’s out there!” John’s frown deepens.

"And we'll find him, but you won't do yourself or him any good if you don't recover from this concussion."

John sighs and sits back down, nearly toppling from the vertigo.

"Good...now just rest. Sherlock would be very angry with me if anything happened to you." Mycroft said softly.

“I’m angry with myself for letting this happen to him..” John rubs his hand over his face.

"Don't be...he was bound to piss off the wrong person at some point." Mycroft replied.

John nods. “My whole job is to protect him. I failed, Mycroft.”

Mycroft chuckled. "You were destined to...because of your feelings for Sherlock."

John frowns and looks down, feeling ashamed.

"Don't...Don't blame yourself, John. Sherlock's always been his own worst enemy."

John frowns and nods.

"We'll get him back, John." Mycroft said softly.

“I know.” John nods.

"Is there anything else you can tell me that might help?" Mycroft asked softly.

“I don’t remember anything. I remember getting hit and hitting the floor. Then.. I was poked. A needle.” John pulls up his sleeve.

Mycroft examines John's arm. "You were drugged?" He offered. "We won't know for sure until your blood work comes back."

John frowns and nods. “They couldn’t knock me out. The hit me over the head a number of times. That must be why my concussion is so bad.”

"Indeed. Question is, why put a chip in you? What was the point?" Mycroft asked, beginning to pace back and forth in thought. 

“There must be something on it.” John frowns.

Mycroft nods, sending a text off to Anthea to come get the chip.

Anthea soon comes for the chip, bringing them lunch as well.

"Thank you, Thea...any progress?" Mycroft asked softly.

“All security cameras go down around Baker Street for three and a half minutes. We believe that’s the window.” Anthea nods.

"Any suspicious persons?" Mycroft asked.

“None identified so far.” Anthea frowns.

Mycroft nods. "Lets see what this chip tells us."

Anthea nods. “Q wants to come see John. Check in on him.”

Mycroft nodded. "Of course." He said softly.

Anthea goes out into the hallway and gets Q. 

Q entered the room and looked at John. "Hi..."

“Hey. Anthea says we don’t have any leads yet.” John looks at Q.

"I have a team working on it....it'll take time to go through all the footage and analyze the chip." Q replied quietly.

“Okay..” John nods.

Q nods, taking the chip from Mycroft after hugging him tightly.

Mycroft hugs Q back tightly. “We’ll get him back. I promise.”

Q nodded before stepping back. "Thank you." He said quietly before leaving the room.

Mycroft sighs and watches Q go.

"I should probably get back, eat your lunch boys." Anthea says softly, kissing Mycroft on the cheek.

“Thank you, dear.” Mycroft nods.

"You're welcome." Anthea said with a soft smile.

“Don’t forget to take care of yourself as well.” Mycroft says softly, knowing she forgets to take care of herself when she knows others need her.

Anthea nodded. "I grabbed something for both Q and me." She smiled.

“Good. Thank you for taking care of all of us.” Mycroft smiles softly.

"You're welcome." Anthea smiled.

“Go eat. Try and relax.” Mycroft nods.

Anthea nodded. "I'm going..." she smiled, opening the door and leaving.  
Mycroft turned back to John. "Eat...you'll feel better."

John nods and starts to eat. He eats on autopilot and doesn’t taste anything, thinking about where Sherlock is and what his kidnappers are doing to him.

Mycroft ate about half his lunch and kept checking his mobile for any news.

**The chip is encrypted. Q is working on it now.—Ant**

‘Keep me posted.’-MH  
Mycroft sighed, sitting back in his chair. He hated waiting around for something to do.

“We’ll get him. We will.” John nods.

Mycroft looked at John. "I know...I just worry." He said quietly.

John nods, finishing his food and feeling much better.

Mycroft fidgeted restlessly after waiting for ages. "...fuck!" He hissed, running a hand through his hair. "Alright...we'll do it your way." He said looking at John.

“And what’s that?” John raises a brow.

"We get out of here and find him ourselves, as soon as we have a lead."

“Hell yes.”

Mycroft nodded and grabbed John's clothes out from under the bed.

“Thanks.” John takes his clothes and goes to the bathroom to change.

Mycroft texts Greg. 'How are you?'-MH.

‘Alright. How are you? How’s John?’-GL.

'Tired...worried. John is recovering well.'-MH

‘We’ve has a witness come forward.’-GL

'We'll be right down.'-MH

John comes out of the bathroom, dressed and ready.

"They found a witness." Mycroft said, pocketing his phone.

“Let’s go.” John nods.

Mycroft nods and leads John down to Qs office.

John follows Mycroft, his head aching at the movement.

Mycroft hands John some ibuprofen for his head as they walked into the office.

“Thanks.” John takes the pills.

Mycroft nods and moves to Greg's side. "What do we have?"

“Package delivery truck was sitting across the street. The driver said he heard some like of commotion when he was in the truck but by the time he came out everyone was gone. He called emergency line anonymously. Then he looked at the security footage on the truck of a van pulling up. We have a License plate and the address for the vehicle Sherlock was taken in.” Greg shows them the video of a van pulling up next to Sherlock and John, a group of men getting out. A few seconds later they get back into the van, Sherlock missing and John knocked out on the walkway.

Mycroft nodded. "Lets go...assemble an extraction team."

“Yes, Sir.” Anthea nods and gets a team prepped ASAP.

Mycroft turned to Greg. "You're coming with us?"

Greg nods, putting on his jacket.

"Bring your guns. We may need them."

“Of course.” Greg nods, getting guns for Mycroft as well as John.

"Lets go...I'd like to get there before the extraction team." Mycroft said quietly.

Greg nods and drives them there, Anthea sitting in the back with John.

Mycroft fingered his gun anxiously. John kept looking out the window.

“It’ll be alright.” Greg says softly.

Mycroft nodded, keeping his face impassive.

“John and Anthea I want you outside covering the back exit.” Greg says as they get closer.

John nodded and followed Anthea around the back of the building.  
Mycroft looked at Greg.

Anthea leads the way to the back, scouting out the building.  
“Ready?” Greg asks Mycroft.

Mycroft nodded. "Ready."

Greg goes into the wear house first, dark and abandoned looking.

Mycroft covers him. He's got a sickening feeling inside about what they might find.

The only light on is in the back office. Greg leads Mycroft to the back, silent as a mouse. 

Mycroft switched off the safety on his gun and followed Greg to the office.

Greg busts in the door. “Hands up!” He shouts but all that’s in the room is Sherlock bound to a chair.

"Sherlock!" Mycroft rushes to his brother. The younger Holmes is unconscious.

“Stay here. I’m going to sweep the rest.” Greg nods and goes around looking.

Mycroft nodded, moving to Sherlock's side. "Lock? Wake up, little brother..." He said softly.

“Mm..” Sherlock mumbles, cut on his forehead bleeding down his face.

Mycroft wiped at Sherlock's face with a handkerchief. "Sherlock...its Mycroft...can you hear me?" He asked softly.  
John entered the back of the building with Anthea, gun drawn.

“My.. Myc..” Sherlock mumbles, finally coming around.  
“All clear!” Greg shouts as he finishes the sweep.

"That's right, like brother...I'm here, you're safe."

“I.. I didn’t.. Tell them. Promise.. I promise..”

"I know you wouldn't tell anyone anything." Mycroft replied, untying Sherlock.

Sherlock sniffles and nods, blood dripping from his forehead.

Mycroft wipes at the blood with a handkerchief. "Its alright, Lock...I'm here."

“Where.. Where is here?” Sherlock asks, looking around.

"Abandoned warehouse." Mycroft replied softly. "What did they want? The men who took you?"

“I.. I don’t remember.” Sherlock frowns, getting hit over the head gave him a nice concussion.

"Alright...lets get you out of here and that head seen to." Mycroft said softly. He looked up as John entered the room.  
"Sherlock...oh, thank Christ you're okay." John rushed to the man.

“John..” Sherlock nearly collapses into John’s arms, not having known if John was taken as well.

"Hey...its okay...I'm okay, just a concussion." John said softly. "Lets get you out of here." He pulled the younger Holmes into his arms and stood. "Can you walk?"

“I..” Sherlock frowns trying to think. “My hip is dislocated.”

Mycroft and John looked at each other.  
"We'll have to put it back in." Mycroft said softly.

“We can’t here. If it was his shoulder we could. But hips can cut off blood supplies. It would be better to go to a hospital.” John sighs.  
“Just drag me.” Sherlock sighs.

Mycroft sighs, picking Sherlock up bridal style. "Lets go." He said walking to the door. "Gregory!" He called out.

Sherlock bites his hand to keep from crying out in pain.  
Greg pulls upon the car and John opens the door for Mycroft to put Sherlock in.

Mycroft places Sherlock into the car as gently as possible. He then allowed John to get in and sit next to Sherlock.

Sherlock leans against John, exhausted.  
“Go with them to the hospital. I’ll stay here and wait for the scene investigation team to get here.” Anthea says to Mycroft.

Mycroft looks at Anthea and nods. "Alright....thank you...stay safe."

“Will do. You too.” Anthea nods.

Mycroft hands her his gun and kisses her cheek. "Thank you Thea...I mean it..." He said softly before getting into the car.

Anthea smiles and nods, watching them go.  
Greg drives them to the hospital where staff is waiting.

Mycroft helps John get Sherlock out of the car and onto the gurney.

Sherlock hisses in pain.

"Don't worry, the doctor will pop it back into place soon." Mycroft said softly

Sherlock nods, concentrating on breathing. “Are you alright? You’re sure?” He looks to John.

Mycroft gives Sherlock and John space, though he fidgets nervously.

“I am. I’m fine.” John nods and squeezes Sherlock’s hand.  
Sherlock nods. “What the hell happened, Myc?” He looks to Mycroft.

"I wish I knew...I have a few theories, but nothing solid." Mycroft replied quietly.

Sherlock reaches his hand out to Mycroft.

Mycroft takes Sherlock's hand. "What is it, Lock."

“Thank you. For finding me.” Sherlock squeezes Mycroft’s hand.

"Of course...you're my baby brother." Mycroft replied softly.

Sherlock nods, the doctor’s taking him for tests and scans.  
John has to wait with Mycroft even though he doesn’t want to leave Sherlock.

"Did you leave any trace when you broke in and stole the files?" Mycroft asked John. "Anything out of the ordinary that you didn't include in your report?"

“Nothing. Everything was exactly as they in tell said it was.” John shakes his head before freezing. “It was exactly as the in tell said it was..”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "They knew you were coming...it was a set up."

“Fuck!” John shouts.

Mycroft felt his chest tighten. "They were using you both...as bait...for me." He deduced.

“Why? What’s the point of it? Why have that blackmail material on the computer to find?” John frowns.

"Our target was the bait for you and Sherlock..someone wanted the blackmail...they wanted us to do something with it." Mycroft replied.

“Where is it? Where the blackmail now?” John frowns. “Who has it?”

"Qs department. They were to sort through everything and give me a full report of the drives contents." Mycroft answered.

“Call Q. Lock down the department now.” John frowns.

Mycroft nodded, pulling out his phone and calling his youngest brother.

“Mycroft? Is everything okay? Is Sherlock alright? Anthea told me you found him.” Q asks, sounding worried.

"We found him, he's got a dislocated hip and was beaten pretty bad, but otherwise he's alright. Listen, I need you to lock down your department...we have a traitor in our midst."

“What? I.. Right. Thanks so much for calling. I’ll have those reports written up IMMEDIATELY.” Q nods, knowing him and only one other person is in the department.

"Be careful." Mycroft replied. "We don't know how dangerous this person may be."

“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir. It won’t happen again.” Q nods, slowly locking down the department while keeping an eye on the other person who he figures is probably the double agent.

"Good. I will talk to you when the job is done." Mycroft replied.

“Of course. Send my love to Mummy.” Q hums and hangs up.  
John frowns as he looks at Mycroft. “What’s that weird look on your face?”

"I think he may be in danger...that he may be alone with our traitor." Mycroft replied quietly.

“Go. Call Anthea and have her meet you there. Now.” John nods.

Mycroft nodded. "Look after Sherlock." He said texting Greg and Anthea.

“Will do.” John nods.  
Greg pulls up out front as Mycroft comes out. He was about to park the car when Mycroft texted him.

Mycroft gets in the car. "Back to HQ, now." He ordered.

Greg nods and speeds off, weaving through traffic.

"We go in guns drawn and ready to kill." Mycroft said quietly.

Greg nods and pulls up to the building, Anthea pulling up seconds after.

Mycroft got out and practically ran into the building, gun drawn. Looking for Q.

When the double agent realizes the department is locked up he pulls a gun on Q.   
Q grabs the gun from the double agent and knocks him out with a single punch. He looks up and sees Mycroft, Greg, and Anthea standing behind the glass door.

Mycroft punches the code into the keypad and enters the room. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

“Fine.” Q nods.  
“Oh Q.” Anthea rushes to him and hugs him tight.

Mycroft lowered his gun. "Gregory, would you help me tie this man up?"  
Q hugged Anthea tightly.

“Right.” Greg nods and hog ties the man.  
“I was so worried.” Anthea whispers, trembling a bit as she holds onto Q.

"Thank you." Mycroft said, looking at Greg. "We should interrogate him when he wakes up."  
"I'm okay." Q said softly, running his hands up and down her back.

“I’ll get our guest set up.” Greg nods and drags the man out of the room.  
“Don’t do that. Ever again.” Anthea mumbles, even though her job is a thousand times more dangerous than his.

Mycroft follows Greg and the suspect out of the room.  
"I won't...I'll make sure to screen people more carefully from now on." Q said softly.

Greg sets up the suspect in an interrogation room.  
“It’s not your fault. It was all someone’s plan. We’ll find out who.” Anthea says softly, still holding onto him tight.

Mycroft removed his coat and suits jacket, before removing his cufflinks and rolling up his sleeves. He then pulled a pair of black leather gloves from his coat pocket. He slipped them on and slapped the suspect to wake him.  
"I want to know who it was that got through my security." Q sighed.

Greg stands my the door, watching Mycroft work.  
Anthea nods and slowly lets him go. “I’ll go get you some tea. Or coffee? Or what would you like? I’ll get you anything.”

Mycroft slaps the man hard, waking him. "Ah, so glad you could join us." He said coldly.  
"Tea with a dash of something stronger." Q replied.

“What the fuck.” He tries to pull free but Greg cuffed him tight to the chair.  
“Okay.” Anthea kisses his cheek before leaving to get the tea.

"We can do this the hard way, or the difficult way." Mycroft replied. "Who do you work for?"  
Q sits back in his office with a relieved sigh.

“You!” He snaps.  
Anthea comes back with tea a bit later.

Mycroft punches him. "Lets try that again. Who do you work for?"  
Q smiles at Anthea. "Thank you."

“I don’t know!” He spits blood.  
“Of course.” Anthea smiles.

"You were sent to get the information we gathered, who was it?" Mycroft asked, gripping the man's hair tightly.  
Q sipped the tea. "Thats good."

“I only ever got emails. That’s all.” He trembles.  
“Good.” Anthea sits with him.

"And what did these emails say? What did they want?" Mycroft asked firmly.  
Q sipped his tea quietly.

“All I had to do was open them. That’s all. I opened the emails and money would be sent. There was nothing in the email.” He whimpers.  
“I’m sorry..” Anthea says softly.

"What information were you supposed to pass on?" Mycroft asked. Getting irritated.  
"For what?" Q asked, setting his tea down.

“Nothing. All I was supposed to do was open the email.” He shakes.  
“A word.” Greg hums and steps out, of the room.  
Anthea shrugs. “Seeing you like that today.. I just never want you to have to do that again.” 

Mycroft lets go of the man and exits the room with Greg, closing the door. "What is it?"  
"Part of the job...though its never happened in my neck of the woods before." Q replied.

“I don’t think he’s our problem. It sounds like when he opens the emails some kind of virus was linked to the system.” Greg frowns. “It’s a Trojan horse, Myc.”  
“We’ll I try very hard so it doesn’t.” Anthea frowns.

"Fuck!" Mycroft hissed and stalked to the nearest computer terminal. He began typing away. "Damn...I'm going to shut down the system." He said continuing to type.  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Q asked, shifting uncomfortably.

Mycroft frowns and calls Q.  
“I failed today.” Anthea frowns.

Q's phone rings and he says, "hold that thought..." as he picks up the phone. "Yes?"

“Q, Mycroft is shutting down the system. The man opened Trojan horse emails. Block all communication between agents and send them all a distress call. Tell them to scatter. Leave their current missions. They’re all compromised.” Greg frowns as he watches Mycroft, his phone on speaker.

Qs eyes widened in panic and he scrambled for his laptop. He began sending scrambled and secure messages to all field agents, telling them to get out and lay low, that he would contact them when it was safe.  
"Done." Q replied.

“Good. Good.” Mycroft nods.

"Why would they do this?" Q asked.

“I don’t know. I need you to contact M. We need a meeting.”

"Okay. I'll call her." Q replied, picking up another phone and dialing M.

“Hello?” M hums as she answers.

"We have a major problem...we're shutting down the system and all agents have been advised to go underground..." Q explained.

“I’m on my way.” M frowns.

Q hangs up with M and gets back to Mycroft and Greg. "Ms on her way."

“Good. I want you to clear the building. Get everyone out. Tell them they’ll be contacted when it’s safe to come back.” Mycroft orders.

"Already done." Q replied. "Should we leave too?"

“Yes go. Greg and I will stay to meet M.” Mycroft starts the self destruct on all the top secret computer files.

"Alright...we'll go to the family safe house." Q replied before hanging up and grabbing Anthea's hand.

Anthea frowns and follows Q out. “Is it bad?” She whispers as they go to the car.

"They've basically rendered MI6 useless...everyone is compromised...and they now know everything we do." He said getting into the car.

“Oh god..” Anthea frowns, getting into the car with him.

Q nodded. "That kind of info in the wrong hands could cause irreparable damage." He said starting the car and driving away from HQ.

Anthea bites her lip. “I need you to drive me somewhere.”

"We should go to the safe house."

“I know. I know. I need to go somewhere first.”

"Alright, but it needs to be quick." Q replied. "Whats the address?"

Anthea gives him the address and soon they pull up to a retirement home.

"Shit...this wasn't in your file." Q said quietly.

“He’s not directly related to me. I am an orphan like you through and through. He was my mentor. I pay for his stay here. If someone hacked our files they’ll be able to see my payments to this place even though I used a fake name. I need to go get him. I’ll be right back and then we’ll go.” Anthea explains.

"I'll help...It may be quicker if we both go." Q replied with a soft smile.

“Okay.” Anthea smiles softly and gets out of the car. “His name is Nicolas. He was a government statistical analyst.” She says as they walk through the doors.

Qs eyes bugged. "Not...the Nicolas?" He asked bouncing like a puppy. "Mycroft said he was the best. I never met him, but he's legendary..."

Anthea laughs softly and nods. “The one and only.” She says, leading him through the halls.

Q excitedly follows Anthea to the man's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell us what you think! (o^^o)


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthea makes a trade.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter!

Anthea gently knocks on the door and a small man opens it.  
“Anthea!” Nicolas grins and hugs her excitedly. “It’s not Tuesday. You visit on Tuesday. What’s wrong?” He frowns and lets her go.  
“I’m sorry this is such short notice but I need you to get your go bag and come with me. Quickly.” Anthea hugs him and let’s him go.  
Nicolas nods and goes to his closet, pulling out a duffle bag. He powers off his computer, a very impressive set up with double monitors, and puts a thumb drive into a plastic case. “Ready.” He nods and walks out, leading them to the exit. “So who’s the bloke?”  
Anthea blushes a bit. “My boyfriend. We work together.” She says as they get to the car.  
“Oh?” Nicolas looks Q over before nodding. “Good choice.”

"Thank you Sir." Q says quietly, trying not to explode with glee.

“You must be smart to get this ones attention.” Nicolas chuckles and hands Q his duffle bag before getting in the passenger seat, keeping the computer case with him.

Q nodded taking the bag and putting it in the backseat. He looked at Anthea. "Do you want to drive?"

“Sure.” Anthea nods.

Q handed over the keys and git into the back seat. "We should hurry."

Anthea nods and drives them to the safe house.  
“So tell me, young man. What do you do?” Nicolas asks.

"Same as you...plus I make the gadgets." Q replied.

“So you’re smart enough to keep up with this one?” Nicolas motions to Anthea and grins.

"More than." Q smiled, glancing at Anthea. "I may not be as smart at Mycroft, but I'm still pretty smart."

Nicolas laughs. “Good answer.”

Q nods. "Thanks." He said quietly.

“Tell me about your inventions. Your gadgets.” Nicolas hums.

Q began to rattle off everything he'd ever made.

Nicolas asks questions about how Q came out with the concepts.

"A lot of my inspiration comes from the needs of the agents." Q answered.

Nicolas nods. “That’s good.”  
Anthea soon parks at the safe house.

Q gets out and does a quick check, before letting them in.

Anthea takes Nicolas inside and gets him comfortable.

"We should dispose of our cellphones." Q said quietly.

Anthea pouts and nods, handing her phone to Q.

Q turned both off, took out the batteries, and the sim cards. He then proceeded to dump all of it into a bowl of water in the kitchen. "Shouldn't be able to trace us now."

Anthea nods. “Good.”

"The only way to get in contact is the land line. Which , granted can be tapped, but is much more secure than our cellphones right now."

“Alright. Let me make sure Nicolas doesn’t have something that can be traced. He’s usually pretty good about that sort of thing.” Anthea nods and goes to Nicolas.

Q nodded and began checking the house for supplies and such.

“How are you doing, Nicolas?” Anthea sits next to him on the couch.

"As well as I can be for an old man..." He chuckled. "I'm fine, Anthea...this is nothing new to me. I did this many times during my active days."

“I know. I’m sorry that your connection to me is making you do it again.” Anthea sighs.

"More exciting than sitting and feeding the ducks or fighting with nurses about my computer usage."

“Mm I know. They call me all the time saying that you keep finding new ways to get internet connection even when they’ve cut you off.” Anthea laughs softly.

"Well I wouldn't have been the best if I wasn't at least able to do that." He grinned.

“That’s true.” Anthea smiles.

"May I ask what the plan is? Do we just lay low for now?" He asked softly.

“Exactly. Mycroft and Sherlock will join us at some point.” She nods.

"Alright. I suppose Mycroft is busy trying to fix this mess?"

Anthea nods. “Mycroft and M are going to fix it.”

"M? That old crone's still kicking?" He smirked.

“Stop that.” Anthea laughs. “You know she hates it when you call her that.” She giggles, convinced Nicolas and M were an item at some point.

"Why do you think I do it." He smirked.

“You’re so bad.” Anthea laughs.

He chuckles. "Thats me. So, you and Q?"

“Mmhmm.” Anthea blushes and nods. “We’re still very new.”

He nodded. "He seems like a fine upstanding nerd." He smiled.

She smiles softly and nods. “He is.”

"Good, good." He smiled. "I'd like to set up a closed, secure network...can I?"

“Sure.” Anthea nods and shows him to the office. “Just make sure no one finds us.”

"I'll make sure its untraceable." He nodded with a smile.

“Alright.” She smile and opens the office door for him. “I’ll go make some tea. I’ll bring you some biscuits with it.”

"That would be lovely, thank you." He grinned as he got to work.

Anthea smiles and goes out to the kitchen.

Q is sitting at the table, a binder open in front of him, full of procedures and scenarios.

“How’s it going?” Anthea asks as she puts the kettle on.

"Well, we never planned for this...guess we never saw it coming." Q replied. "Nothing in here helps." He sighed.

“We’ll set the precedent.” Anthea sighs.

"I just wish there was something in here that's helpful." Q sighed.

“I know.” Anthea rubs his back gently.

"I'm an analyst not a field agent. I...I don't know how to do this." Q whined.

“First thing we do is get everyone scattered which we did. Now we need to figure out where those emails came from. You can do that. Find the server or IP address they came from. Track them down. I’ll take it from there.” Anthea nods, pouring the hot water as it whistles.

Q nodded. "I can do that." He pulled his laptop out of his bag.

“Good.” Anthea nods and sets a cup of tea with biscuits next to him before taking another to Nicolas.

"Thank you." Q smiled.  
Nicolas smiled as Anthea entered the room.

“You’re welcome.” Anthea kisses Q’s head before going to the office.  
“Tea.” Anthea smiles and puts the tea and biscuits on the desk next to Nicolas. “How’s it going?”

"I've almost got it." Nicolas replied. "Thank you for the tea."

“Of course. Is there anything I can help you with?” Anthea asks.

"I think I'm good." Nicolas smiled.

“Alright. Just call if you need me.” Anthea squeezes his shoulder gently before leaving him be.

"I will, don't worry." Nicolas nodded.  
Q was typing away on his laptop in the kitchen.

“How’s it going?” Anthea asks, sipping her tea as she looks at Q’s computer over his shoulder.

"Whomever this was, knew how to cover their tracks. They're all over the globe." Q said with a frustrated sigh.

“Write down all the points and how many time each point is pinged. It’s not going to be the most or least. It’ll be the median. That’s where they’ll be.” Anthea suggests.

Q nodded. "Its all over the place..." He said, writing down each place and the number of pings. He looked at Anthea. "London...MI6 headquarters."

“Jesus Christ. It came from the inside.” Anthea rushes to the secure landline and calls Mycroft. “Pick up. Pick up!”

"You've reached the voicemail of Mycroft Holmes. Keep it short and to the point." Mycroft's voicemail said firmly.

“Shit shit shit.” Anthea growls and calls again. “Pick up you bastard.”

"Hello?" A smooth voice answered.

“Is like to speak with Mr. Holmes please.” Anthea says evenly, her hands trembling.

"I'm afraid he's indisposed at the moment." The voice replied with a little chuckle at the end. "Can I take a message?"

“Then who am I speaking with?” Anthea asks and scribbles on a note pad before handing it to Q. ‘Mycroft and Greg are compromised. Tell John, Sherlock, and M to abort the meeting. Flee.’

"Oh, we're not playing that game, Miss. Anthea." The voice replied.  
Q used his computer to contact M and the others. 'Meeting abort. M and G compromised.' -Q

“And what game is that?” Anthea asks, writing more on the notepad. ‘Track this call.’ 

"The name game. The I understand you game. You know nothing." The voice hissed. "None of you do and now I've taken you all down."  
Q attempted to trace the call.

“Ah I see. If you’re so clever than why don’t you tell me your name? You must have contingency plans. What’s the harm in telling?” Anthea asks and goes to Nicolas. Showing him the notes on the notepad.

"Fine. You may call me Mr. Westwood. Thats it thats all you're getting Miss. Anthea." The voice replied.  
Nicolas nodded and began helping Q with a trace.

“You seem to know a lot about me, Mr. Westwood. Have we met?” Anthea asks, trying to think of that name sounds familiar or the voice.

"Ah...trying to figure out who I am? Naughty Miss. Anthea. Just as naughty as you computer wiz friends." The voice replied. "Don't worry, I've already gotten what I wanted...what I've come for. I'll be leaving soon, with my prize in hand. Figuratively speaking."  
Q looked at Anthea. "He's locked me out somehow."

“So what’s the point then? To cause some chaos? That’s not very impressive.” Anthea sighs.

"I have information on every agent you have, as well as their connections. I could take out your whole operation with one phone call. But thats not the point...I want to ruin Mycroft Holmes." The voice hissed in glee.

“Why Mycroft? He’s small potatoes. He’s not even the highest ranking agent in our agency.” Anthea hums, sounding bored. She scribbles on the notepad. ‘Make a list of everyone who would want to get back at Mycroft. Including extended family. Children, cousins, everyone’

"Why not? He's a puppet master, he pulls the strings of even his own brothers...oh, that reminds me...is little Quentin with you? I have Sherlock, but it seems the other one is not. I'd hate for him to miss out on all the fun." The voice smiled.  
Q looked at Anthea and wrote down a name.

‘He has Sherlock.’ Anthea writes.  
“If you know everything then why play this game?” She asks him.

"Revenge...fun...amusement..." The voice replied. "Mostly I want to make Mycroft suffer."  
Q wrote down the name "Moriarty."

Anthea reads the name and closes her eyes knowing the man, taking a deep silent breath before writing. ‘He has Sherlock as well.’  
“Tell me, Mr. Westwood, was it? If you have no connection to Mycroft then why would you need revenge against him? That’s showing your hand a bit, isn’t it?” She asks, trying to to come up with a plan.

"You finally caught on. Good Girl." The voice chuckled.  
Q nodded and wrote down, "He wants to play with you."

Anthea frowns. ‘Why me?’ She writes.  
“Impressed?” She asks the man on the phone.

"Not really. By your file, I could tell you weren't as stupid as the average lot that walks these halls." The voice replied. "However...you have something that belongs to me..."  
Q shrugged, and wrote, "Thats what he does."

‘How do we beat him?’ Anthea writes.  
“Oh? And what’s that?” She says into the phone.

Q shook his head. 'You don't.'  
"I want that tech nerd!" The voice hissed.

Anthea bites her lip, a plan formulating. “Why? Do you want him? You can have any little tech nerd by the sounds of it.”

"He's the best, of course...and if I have both younger brothers, Mycroft Holmes will suffer." The voice replied. "Well, more than he already is. I want to burn the heart out of him."

“Ah I see.” Anthea hums. “What did Mycroft do to you that was so bad?”

"Does it matter?" The voice asked.

“I suppose not. Though if you used to work with him or for him I was going to say I understand you a bit better. I know he can be demanding and frustrating.” Anthea hums and goes to one of the drawers on the wall, pulling out a lock box. She unlocks it with a key around her neck. She takes out the phone in the box and hands it to Q. ‘Call the saved number. Don’t say anything.’

"Ha! I never worked with or for him. Don't think I could have stood to do so." The voice replied. "No, this is personal."  
Q took the phone and called the number.

“So you’re saying I’m better than you in that respect.” Anthea laughs. “Did he lock up your lover?” She smirks.  
The phone answers. “This is the black emergency line. You have five seconds to hand up before the line is activated. Four seconds. Three seconds. Two seconds. One.. The line is now activated. Good bye.” The line drops.

"He was my lover once, in university...we fell out when he got drafted by MI6...I got a better offer.”  
Q looked at Anthea confused, as he ened the call.

“Oh? What’s that?” Anthea asks. She nods to Q.

"I thought that'd be obvious. I'm a consulting criminal." He announced in a flourish.

“Ohh interesting. I thought the criminal class was a little extra lately.” Anthea hums.

"Thats because they have me...Mycroft always said I had a flair for the dramatic." He smirked.

“Mycroft’s hardly ever wrong.” Anthea hums. 

"He was wrong...he crossed the lines of espionage...the lines he always said could not be blurred." The voice hissed.

“He trained you..” Anthea frowns.

"We trained together...before he officially went to work for MI6." The man replied. "He spared the life of a rival spy...fucked him and quit..."

Anthea frowns. “The rivals name?”

"Lestrade... ring any bells?"

Anthea closes her eyes and sighs. “So what’s the point of all this? To get back at Mycroft for taking Lestrade?”

"Rather the reverse. I want Mycroft to suffer for breaking the rules and leaving the game." He replied.

“So you’re mad you lost a playmate?” Anthea sighs.

"Well his brother just isnt as fun...he's kind of crap at this game." He replied.

“You’re looking for someone new to play with.” Anthea hums.

"I want Mycroft back in the game...or at least teach his boring little brother to be more interesting."

“You know as well as I do interesting people are born. Not made.”

"Then its too bad I'll have to kill Mycroft's pet, his brother, then him." The voice said before the line went dead.

Anthea frowns and panics for a moment before texting the number. ‘I’ll make you a trade’ She knows he won’t be able to resist knowing what she’ll trade.

Moriarty called back. "Whats your bargain?"

“You said I was interesting. Trade them for me. It’ll hurt all of them to lose me. You know it will. They won’t be tortured if you have all of them but they’ll all be tortured if you have me.” Anthea says, knowing the boys will be able to get her out.

Moriarty considered. "Little Q will be beside himself. Very well, we will make an exchange. I'll send you the address...oh, and don't try anything funny."

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Anthea agreed.

"Sure." Moriarty smirked before hanging up.

Anthea sighs and rubs her hand over her face, knowing Q and Nicolas would be mad at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Q asked angrily. He stood from the table, hands clenched.

“I made a deal. One that is in my favor.” Anthea sighs and goes to get ready.

"How is giving yourself to this lunatic, in your favor?" Q asked, following her.

“Because it gets Mycroft and Sherlock and Greg and John back.” Anthea goes into the bedroom and starts to change our of her work clothes into workout clothes, black leggings and workout top along with a black jacket.

"Whose to say he even has them. He could have picked up Mycroft's discarded phone!" Q argued.

“You know that’s not how he plays the game, Q.” Anthea sighs and opens a drawer from the wardrobe and pulls out a metal box.

"What are you going to do then?" Q asked with a sigh.

“What I do best.” Anthea opens the box and pulls out a syringe filled with a little liquid. She takes it out of the box and closes the box, waving the end of the box over the syringe. There’s a nearly silent beep and then she puts the box down. She parts her and and feels the top of her head before injecting the contents of the syringe into the top of her head. “Clean up other people’s messes.” She puts the syringe back in the box.

"What was that?" Q asked, looking at the syringe in horror.

“Tracker.” Anthea locks the box and tosses it to Q. “The tracker is microscopic.” She taps the top of her head. “You have the receiver. It’s a closed loop. No one can access it and no one knows it exists but you and me. I designed it. You’ll be able to track me with it and no one will be the wiser.”

Q nods. "I still don't like it...but this makes it a little better." He said quietly.

“I’m sorry. It’ll be okay. I promise.” Anthea kisses his cheek as her phone dings. “It’s time..”

Q nods before pulling her into a kiss. "Be careful." He said quietly.

“I will. I promise. I’ll give Mycroft the car when I go back and he’ll meet you here with the others. I love you.” Anthea kisses Q back deeply, pouring all her love into it before slowly pulling back.

"I love you too." Q whispered, following Anthea out to the car. "We'll get you back safely." He said reassuringly."

“I know you will.” Anthea smiles sadly. She kisses Nicolas’ cheek before leaving, driving to the address.

Moriarty is waiting there with the brothers and their respective partners. He grins at Anthea.

Anthea gets out of the car and walks over to them, hands up and keys in her right hand. “If all four of them don’t get in the car and drive away it’s set to self destruct and it will kill us all. Hope you don’t mind.” She smiles.

"I wouldn't have expected any less." Moriarty grinned. He snapped his fingers and two bodyguards brought the brothers and their lovers out of the shadows. "Go on boys, take the keys from the lady a d go."

Anthea hands Mycroft the keys as he limps by, never taking her eyes off Moriarty

John and Greg help Sherlock to the car. Mycroft takes the keys and gets into the car.  
"Alright Miss. Anthea...come to me." Moriarty ordered.

Anthea starts to walk towards Moriarty when she hears the car speed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell us what you think! I'm going to be starting school again soon so updates will be slow coming. Thanks again (o^^o)


End file.
